Nomen Nominandum
by Joanne Gabrielle
Summary: Kontynuacja Signum Temporis. Jak Aren poradzi sobie z starą/nową rzeczywistością? Jak bardzo zmieniła się teraźniejszość po krótkim, ale jakże potrafiącym zmienić innych, pobyt Greya w przeszłości? Z kim skrzyżuje swoje ścieżki i czy to będzie przyjaciel a może wróg? Kogo spotka ponownie a kogo już nigdy nie będzie mu dane ujrzeć?
1. Rozdział 1: Żyjąc przeszłością

_**Hej z tej strony autorka. Bardzo dziękuje ci kochany czytelniku za taki odzew pod ostatnim rozdziałem Signum jak i tym rocznikowym. Naprawdę daliście mi ogromnego kopa motywacyjnego i udało się opublikować ciąg dalszy historii wcześniej. Także wiedzcie, że macie realny wpływ na to jak mi idzie. Muszę was również przeprosić, bo niestety nie mam obecnie kiedy odpowiedzieć na te komentarze a każdą wolną chwilę spędzam na pisaniu albo poprawianiu Signum, jednak obiecuję, że pod tym każdy komentujący otrzyma odpowiedź. **_

_**Tutaj chcę również zaznaczyć, że obecnie wciąż Signum ma priorytet i poprawianie rozdziałów. Więc cykl rozdziału na miesiąc póki co jest chwiejny. Postaram się, ale nie mogę niczego obiecać. Póki co celuje rozdział drugi bardziej na październik ^^ **_

_**Jeżeli ktoś jest zainteresowany konkursem proszę o przesłaniem pracy do końca września ;) **_

_**Betowała: Matonemis**_

* * *

_**Rozdział 1: Żyjąc przeszłością**_

Z każdą mijającą godziną Aren coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że naprawdę wrócił do swoich czasów. Miał nadzieję... łudził się, że jego pierwsze wrażenie okaże się tylko koszmarem. Nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca aż do świtu. Już pierwsze promienie słoneczne ujawniły tragiczną rzeczywistość. Sprawdził jeszcze, tak na wszelki wypadek, czy nie śpi. Wbił sobie mocno w ramię paznokcie, ale ból był prawdziwy. Poza tym, nader prawdziwe były zaklęcia, które rzucał. Miejsce w którym był wyglądało, jakby ktoś toczył tu bitwę. Próbował wezwać mężczyznę, który go tutaj odesłał. Nawoływał go, krzyczał, prosił, błagał... bez rezultatu. Zresztą w głębi serca wiedział, że to nie miało sensu, ale musiał spróbować wszystkiego...

Usiadł pod drzewem obejmując kolana i patrząc smętnie na Hogwart, który było widać w oddali. Racjonalna część umysłu podpowiadała, że powinien tam wrócić... tylko do czego w zasadzie? To była na pewno jedna z kwestii, którą musiał sprawdzić. Po chwili poraziła go inna myśl. Skoro rozpatruje takie opcje to oznacza, że podświadomie zaczyna godzić się z tą sytuacją... Tymczasem realnie rzecz biorąc było zupełnie na odwrót. Nie chciał tutaj być.

O tak. Wiedział doskonale i nie trzeba mu było tego przypominać, że to tutaj się urodził. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że gdzieś tam w środku czuł inaczej. Przepełniało go przekonanie, że tak naprawdę jego miejsce jest w przeszłości... W tamtych czasach też nie miał łatwo, wręcz odwrotnie, ale w kłopotach nie był sam... Miał osoby, którym ufał bezgranicznie, które były dla niego zawsze oparciem i pomocą. A teraz...? Teraz to nawet nie wiedział, czego może się tutaj spodziewać.

Czas było przejść do działania. Musiał sprawdzić czy jego wizyta w przeszłości zmieniła coś w przyszłości... Obawiał się tego, ale wychodził z założenia że wiedza o tym, że mogło do takich zmian dojść, to już połowa sukcesu. Chyba nie mogło być już nic gorszego od sytuacji, w której aktualnie się znalazł.

Wstał otrzepując odzież. Wciąż miał na sobie szaty, w których występował podczas Turnieju... Sięgnął po swoją torbę pamiętając słowa mężczyzny i wyciągnął z niej znajomy, satynowy, zwinięty w kłąb materiał. Strzepnął nim i nałożył na siebie. Efekt potwierdził tylko jego przypuszczenia. Peleryna niewidka działała tak samo jak wtedy, zanim przeniesiono go do tamtych czasów. W zasadzie był z tego zadowolony. Ten fakt ułatwi mu przedostanie się do wieży Gryffindoru. Miał nadzieję, że Ron z Hermioną nie będą na niego czekać w pokoju wspólnym. Dochodziła piąta nad ranem, więc teoretycznie powinni obydwoje spać... Musiał się przebrać.

Na szczęście udało mu się przemknąć do ukrytego przejścia na zapleczu Miodowego Królestwa, wraz z jednym z pierwszych pracowników sklepu, którzy pojawili się w nim skoro świt. Szedł tajemnym korytarzem czując z nerwów szybkie bicie serca. Dla niego Harry Potter już nie istniał. Był osobą stworzoną przez ludzi, którzy chcieli nim manipulować, sprawić żeby grał tak jak oni mu zagrają. Kreowali go na Złotego Chłopca i wybawiciela wtedy, kiedy tego potrzebowali. Kiedy nie był potrzebny, albo jego osoba nie była wygodna, sprowadzali ten wizerunek do parteru. Wyzywali od kłamców i szaleńców... Podejrzewał też, że istniało inne wyjście jeśli chodziło o wakacje u Dursleyów. Musiała być inna opcja, by nie musiał wracać do swoich okropnych krewnych...

Problemem, który nagle zaświtał mu w głowie, była jedna rzecz: Dumbledore znał zarówno Arena Greya, jak i Harry'ego Pottera. Przygryzł wargi... Po zastanowieniu doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma wyjścia. Nie może wypaść z roli. W tych czasach musi ponownie stać się Harrym na użytek wszystkich tutejszych obserwatorów. Nie powinien zostać zdemaskowany, zwłaszcza przez tego starca. Przecież z pierwszej ręki wiedział doskonale na co było stać starego manipulatora.

Zanim wyszedł zza posągu jednookiej wiedźmy wyciągnął mapę Huncwotów, by sprawdzić korytarze. Na szczęście było pusto. Filch był w oddalonej części zamku, a Snape koło Wielkiej Sali. Mógł przemknąć do wieży nie zauważony. Jakiś czas potem dotarł na miejsce. Tutaj chwilę stał przed portretem, starając się przypomnieć hasło, które było ostatnie. Zadziałało. Gruba Dama przepuściła go, nie zadając zbędnych pytań niewidocznej postaci. Taki stan rzeczy uważał za spory błąd w systemie, ale nie zamierzał nic z tym robić. Dla niego był wygodny.

Pokój wspólny wyglądał tak samo jak go zapamiętał. Niby nie było go tu tak długo... te dominujące barwy złota i czerwieni. Miał teraz porównanie. Uważał, że pokoje wspólne Slytherinu umieszczone w lochach zamku, miały zdecydowanie więcej klasy i wbrew pozorom były bardzo przytulne. Tutaj wystrój sprawiał wrażenie trochę przypadkowego, obliczonego na to, żeby tylko barwy domu Godryka się zgadzały. Abraxas zapewne nie omieszkałby po swojemu skomentować tego zagracenia i przesytu. Byłby niewątpliwie zdegustowany całością. Uśmiechnął się na samą myśl, ale po chwili zagryzł boleśnie wargę. Jego przyjaciela tutaj nie było...

W pokoju wspólnym nie było dwojga Gryfonów, których spotkania obawiał się najbardziej. Z ulgą udał się po schodach do dormitorium. Wszedł ostrożnie do środka. Tutaj również było tak samo jak zapamiętał. Nawet jego łóżko stało tak jak przedtem, oddalone od innych. Przechodząc obok łóżek pozostałych zajmujących sypialnię, wyczuł zaklęcia ochronne. Tylko jego i Rona łóżka były od nich wolne. Pochylił się nad swoim kufrem, skompletował potrzebne rzeczy w tym piżamę, schował do kufra pelerynę, śpiącą Agresję i torbę, zamknął go i skierował się do łazienki zamykając drzwi zaklęciem.

Nawet chłodny prysznic nie ukoił smutku, który odczuwał. Spojrzał w swoje odbicie w lustrze. Ból było widać w jego oczach. Zamknął je na moment skupiając się nad zaklęciem zmieniającym barwę. Kiedy rozchylił powieki stało się to co zawsze. Ostrość widzenia znacznie spadła. Sięgnął po okulary, założył je i ponownie zerknął w lustro. Skrzywił się na widok brązowych tęczówek. Wolałby swój oryginalny kolor oczu. Spojrzał na włosy. Były dłuższe i miał je zupełnie inaczej ułożone. Trzeba było to naprawić i powrócić do dawnego, nieujarzmionego ptasiego gniazda.

Zaśmiał się gorzko wspominając słowa Abraxasa, który drugiej nocy w tamtej rzeczywistości, zrobił mu długi wykład o właściwej pielęgnacji włosów. Blondyn zaserwował mu tą mowę po tym, jak zapomniał użyć grzebienia po prysznicu i rano ciężko było ujarzmić jego czuprynę. Rady były naprawdę pomocne i dużo mu dały. Teraz panowanie nad niesforną fryzurą nie stanowiło problemu, ale ze względu na potrzebę chwili musiał wrócić do starych nawyków. Skrócił trochę włosy za pomocą magii, nastroszył je zakładając wielką, pasiastą piżamę po swoim kuzynie.

Ponownie krytycznie spojrzał w lustro. W odbiciu widział już Harry'ego Pottera, choć z zupełnie innym wyrazem twarzy. Musiał trochę poćwiczyć. Po kilkunastu próbach mina wyglądała już całkiem znajomo, a jednocześnie zupełnie obco.

Wrócił z powrotem do kufra, schował ubrania turniejowe i wszystkie odkryte w nich rzeczy, zamknął kufer i zabezpieczył go kilkoma zaklęciami. Usiadł na łóżku i zastanowił się głęboko. Wyglądało na to, że eliksiry i te składniki, które trafiły tutaj wraz z nim, nie uległy zniszczeniu, degradacji, czy jak to nazwać. Było to w pewien sposób pocieszające... Przynajmniej miał pewność, że to co przeżył było prawdziwe... Abraxas, Sam, Liam, Turniej... Tom...

– Harry, wróciłeś? – usłyszał niepewny głos Rona.

Zaczęło się. Zebrał się w sobie i odpowiedział cichym, udręczonym głosem, którego jakoś nie potrafił jeszcze opanować:

– Tak... Wróciłem... Jutro porozmawiamy... – zaskoczone sapniecie Rona było jedynym komentarzem, ale na szczęście rudzielec podarował sobie dalsze dyskusje.

* * *

Obudził go głośny harmider rozmów, śmiechy, dosyć donośne zamykanie drzwi od łazienki... był pewien, że Lestrange robi to specjalnie. Oczywiście w końcu się znudzi kiedy zauważy, że nie przynosi to żadnego skutku. Uparcie wciąż nie otwierał oczu mając nadzieję, że współmieszkańcy pozwolą mu spać dalej. Był pewien, że gdy zaczną zbliżać się lekcje, Abraxas jak zwykle najpierw odgarnie mu delikatnie ręką kosmyki grzywki, po chwili lekko potrząśnie za ramię i cicho szepnie do ucha, żeby przestał udawać, bo najwyższa pora wstawać. Zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze go znał. Lubił tą codzienną rutynę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że blondyn zawsze czekał aż do ostatniej chwili, by go obudzić bez zbędnych świadków.

Zupełnie nagle zaatakowała jego świadomość smutna rzeczywistość. Umysł rozjaśnił mu się, kiedy opadły z niego resztki snu na skutek dosyć gwałtownego szarpnięcia za ramię, do którego dołączyły głośne słowa Rona:

– Harry! Wiem, że wróciłeś wczoraj późno, ale musisz wstać. Ominie cię śniadanie! – żeby podkreślić wagę swoich słów, rudy Gryfon szarpnięciem odsunął jego kołdrę. Leżący chłopak wzdrygnął się z zimna, które nagle go owiało. Żeby jakoś rozwiązać problem i uprzedzić pytania odparł:

– Idź przodem. Dołączę do was za jakieś piętnaście minut. Postaraj się tylko zostawić mi jakieś bułeczki dyniowe. Powiedz Hermionie, że wszystko ze mną w porządku i nie musi się martwić.

Ron zatrzymał na nim dłużej spojrzenie. Od razu wzmógł czujność zastanawiając się, czy aby na pewno dobrze odgrywa swoją rolę, czy wszystko jest w porządku z jego wyglądem, czy nie popełnił w nim jakiegoś głupiego błędu. Rudzielec po chwili odwrócił się jednak, ale zamiast wyjść usiadł na swoim łóżku i znowu spojrzał na niego mówiąc:

– Myślałem, że jesteś na nas wściekły... Szczerze mówiąc nie jestem pewien jak zareagować na to... czuję się jeszcze bardziej gównianie... zachowujesz się jakby wczorajsze wydarzenie w skrzydle szpitalnym nie miało miejsca.

– Oh... – wymsknęło mu się na takie dictum. Miał tyle czasu, by przetrawić dawne urazy, że zwyczajnie zapomniał o tamtej sytuacji. Ron jednak wyglądał na naprawdę skruszonego i pełnego poczucia winy. Trzeba było jakoś wybrnąć, dlatego oględnie stwierdził: – Potem o tym porozmawiamy. Przez jakiś czas chcę być po prostu sam.

W zasadzie było to zgodne z prawdą. Cieszył się, że ma przynajmniej dobrą wymówkę, żeby choć przez moment dłużej mieć względny spokój. Ron skinął głową na potwierdzenie i dopowiedział:

– Chciałbym żebyś wiedział, że naprawdę jest mi przykro... Nie będę jednak naciskać. Razem z Hermioną poczekamy, aż sam do nas przyjdziesz. Czy to będzie w porządku?

Musiał przyznać, że nie przywykł do takiego zachowania u Rona. W dodatku wyglądało to tak, jakby rudzielca dręczyło coś znacznie więcej niż afera z Umbridge. Kiedy teraz się nad tym skupił i pogrzebał w pamięci doszedł do wniosku, że zdarzało się to już wcześniej, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Teraz, kiedy miał za sobą epizod bycia Ślizgonem, znacznie łatwiej potrafił odczytywać ludzi.

Przedłużająca się cisza sprawiała, że rudy Gryfon wyglądał na coraz bardziej nerwowego. Nie wiedział jak ma ująć w słowa odpowiedź dla rudzielca, dlatego po prostu tylko skinął głową. W oczach byłego przyjaciela zobaczył ból. Rudy Gryfon po chwili sięgnął do szuflady i wyjął z niej niewielką torebkę z Miodowego Królestwa, kładąc ją na nocnym stoliku Harry'ego mówiąc:

– To nic takiego, ale twoje ulubione... do zobaczenia Harry.

Kiedy wreszcie został sam opadł z powrotem na łóżko wzdychając ciężko. To było trudne. Bardziej niż by przypuszczał. A to była przecież zaledwie jedna rozmowa z Ronem. Czuł, że z dziewczyną będzie znacznie gorzej. Harry dosyć szybko dawał się obłaskawić przyznając jej rację, bo obawiał się, że zostanie sam. Jako Aren nie myślał w ten sposób. Nie miał kłopotów z samotnością i... Wniosek był jeden. Musiał się z nimi ponownie pojednać głównie dlatego, że tylko oni posiadali wiedzę o tym co mogło się zmienić. Na razie nie zauważył żadnych zmian, wszystko wyglądało jak wcześniej, ale oczywiście nie mógł tego przyjąć z góry za pewnik. Na szczęście był weekend, więc mógł się skupić na zbieraniu informacji. Poza tym musiał ponownie odwiedzić tamto miejsce, z którego został zabrany i do którego teraz powrócił.

Wstał spokojnie i nie spiesząc się wyciągnął z kufra ubrania codzienne. Dziwnie się czuł ubierając ponownie kamizelkę i krawat w barwach Gryffindoru. Było mu jakoś tak nieswojo. Pamiętał, że kiedy został przydzielony do Slytherinu, dosyć szybko się zaaklimatyzował. Lubił kolory tego domu. Tym bardziej w momentach, kiedy Abraxas mu mówił, że barwy Slytherinu zostały dla niego stworzone. Jedyna czerwień którą uwielbiał, to oczy Toma i to nie istotne jaką emocję wyrażające... Byleby patrzyły na niego. Żadna inna czerwona barwa nie była w stanie tej konkretnej dorównać...

Musiał, zwyczajnie musiał wiedzieć co się stało z pozostałymi ludźmi po tym jak zniknął z tamtych czasów. To był jego cel. Z tym postanowieniem opuścił wieżę Gryfonów, udając się na śniadanie. Wyszedł z założenia, że póki żołądek ściska mu głód, nie będzie w stanie skupić się na zadaniu. Potrzebuje sił, by zmierzyć się z informacjami i z innymi ludźmi.

Na korytarzu mijani uczniowie rzucali mu różne spojrzenia. W oczach młodszych roczników dominował strach, a u jego równolatków i u uczniów starszych głównie politowanie i wyższość. Te ostatnie znał bardzo dobrze z przeszłości, więc nie miało dla niego większego znaczenia. W tamtej rzeczywistości do tego wszystkiego dochodziły ukradkowe spojrzenia, dziwne chichoty, podążanie wzrokiem za jego postacią, co doskonale wyczuwał. Na to wówczas nie zwracał żadnej uwagi, chyba że śledził go wzrok Toma. To spojrzenie przyciągało go niczym ćmę do źródła światła... choć światło było akurat niezbyt adekwatnym określeniem dla tego dupka...

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, starając się opanować wspomnienia i wrócić do rzeczywistości. W ten sposób tylko sobie uświadamiał jak wiele stracił. Z drugiej strony, paradoksalnie, myśli o tamtej rzeczywistości pomogły mu się opanować i odzyskać równowagę. Akurat dotarł do Wielkiej Sali i odruchowo skierował swoje kroki do stołu Ślizgonów. W połowie drogi zreflektował się, zawrócił i powędrował do Gryfonów. Usiadł z brzegu biorąc w dłoń kanapkę i nalewając sobie soku z dyni. W tym momencie złapał się na myśli, że wolał jednak sok z leśnych owoców serwowany w Durmstrangu. Tutejszy napitek wydawał się mdły w stosunku do bogatego smaku i aromatu napoju serwowanego w tamtej szkole.

Spojrzał na dosyć głośne towarzystwo, dostrzegając bliźniaków Weasley, którzy zrobili akurat kawał Deanowi. Po wypiciu soku włosy i brwi chłopaka zrobiły się tęczowe. Sam poszkodowany tego nie zauważył, póki ktoś nie pokazał mu jego odbicia w pustym półmisku. Widząc reakcję ofiary bliźniaków, stół Gryfonów gremialnie wybuchnął śmiechem.

Tymczasem Aren w duchu z nawyku zaczął analizować przypuszczalny skład mikstury zaserwowanej Gryfonowi przez bliźniaków. Musiała pozostać neutralna w smaku skoro Thomas nie połapał się, że wypił coś z dodatkiem eliksiru. Można przypuszczać, że twór jest słodki w smaku i dlatego nie zniszczył pitego przez chłopaka soku z dyni. Z wodą pewnie byłby większy problem. Słodki smak można było uzyskać dodając do eliksiru najpierw fasolki sopophorousa, a później sproszkowane kolce jeżozwierza. Wchodziły ze sobą w reakcję dając znośny efekt. Sam wywar po zakończeniu warzenia miał tęczowy połysk. Wystarczyło wzmocnić ten efekt...

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na czarnoskórego chłopaka, który nawet teraz nie bardzo przejmował się, że padł ofiarą dowcipu i był trochę pobudzony. To świadczyło o niewielkiej dawce eliksiru euforii, którego skutki widocznie jeszcze w ofierze pozostały. Co do niecodziennego koloru włosów natomiast... stawiał na figę abisyńską. Z tego co mówił Herbert, bardzo wiele zależy od użytej w miksturze odmiany, a jak wiadomo istnieje co najmniej kilka jeśli chodzi o te figi. Mówił też, że wiele wnosi sposób uprawy magicznych roślin. Odpowiednia pielęgnacja potęguje, albo zmniejsza, łagodzi ich działanie.

Pamiętał, że mówił też z rozgoryczeniem o tym, jak wielu zielarzy idzie po prostu na skróty, pracując jedynie nad uprawą roślin. Tacy już dawno przestali badać i odkrywać. Wielu z nich boi się zwyczajnie ewentualnych wypadków, które w zasadzie przy eksperymentach są nieuniknione. Aren się z tym zgadzał. Co do nauczyciela zielarstwa z tamtych czasów... nigdy Herbertowi nie powiedział o tym co uważa o jego sposobie pracy. Tymczasem był zdania, że profesor przesadza w drugą stronę. Jego twory bywały mocno ryzykowne. Kiedy tak sobie pomyślał, w głowie zabrzmiał mu głos Beery'ego, który z pewnością skwitowałby jego gderanie słowami: przyganiał kocioł garnkowi Aren.

Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli, czując na sobie spojrzenia rzucane przez domowników. Lojalnie siedział na uboczu i cieszył się ze swojej samotności. Do czasu. Usłyszał otwierające się drzwi Wielkiej Sali, zerknął tam i ujrzał znajome blond włosy. Ich właściciel nosił tą czuprynę stawiając iście królewskie, dumne kroki dziedzica rodu Malfoyów. Oczywiście towarzyszyli mu Crabbe i Goyle. Blondyn wydawał się być takim, jakim go pamiętał. Odprowadził go wzrokiem, aż do miejsca przy stole, które tamten zajął. Kiedy tylko usiadł, jakby wyczuwając wzrok Arena uniósł oczy i skrzyżowali spojrzenia. Draco w widoczny sposób był zaskoczony tak jawną obserwacją, ale Aren nie zerwał połączenia, chcąc zobaczyć w nim cokolwiek z Abraxasa. Czuł dziwną, irracjonalną potrzebę, żeby znaleźć... cokolwiek. Blondyn uniósł znajomo brew w irytującym geście, jednak kiedy Aren nie odwrócił spojrzenia speszył się, odwracając wzrok w stronę Pansy.

Przez myśl Arena przeszło, że Draco byłby najpewniejszym i najlepszym źródłem informacji o Abraxasie. Był w końcu jego wnukiem. Prasie i plotkom zdecydowanie nie ufał... Niespodziewanie poczuł ból w sercu na myśl o swoim przyjacielu. Skoro urodził się Lucjusz, to Abraxas był jednak zmuszony ożenić się z jakąś kobietą czystej krwi i spłodzić z nią potomka. W ten sposób spełnił obowiązek wobec rodu. Na pewno nie było to dla niego łatwe. Przecież nawet nie lubił kobiet. Nadal uważał, że nikt tak bardzo nie zasługiwał na szczęście jak Abraxas, a jednak...

Znowu spojrzał na Draco. Wiedział, że to jak się ten chłopak zachowywał, to jedynie pozory. „Jego" Malfoy zachowywał się początkowo podobnie w towarzystwie innych. Na rozluźnienie pozwalał sobie tylko gdy byli we dwóch. Pamiętał jaki był Draco, kiedy spotkali się w innych okolicznościach... Zatrzymał się przy tej myśli, wstał gwałtownie ze swojego miejsca, zwracając na siebie chwilową uwagę siedzących w pobliżu. Nie przejął się tym wychodząc z Wielkiej Sali i udał się do sowiarni wciąż rozmyślając.

Draco znał go przecież jako Arena Greya. W końcu w ten sposób powstało jego nowe ja. Być może podczas kolejnej wizyty w Hogsmeade, jeśli do niej dojdzie, dowie się więcej o tym jak wyglądała przeszłość, z której został zabrany. Miał tak wiele pytań... Najpierw jednak musiał dowiedzieć się podstaw dotyczących jego samego. Nie chciał popełnić żadnej gafy. Nie był już przecież ignorantem jak wcześniej. Wiedział jak ważne było utrzymywanie niezbędnych póki co pozorów.

Dotarł do sowiarni i rozejrzał się najpierw za Hedwigą. Zauważył ją na najniższej żerdzi koło innych sów. Ruszył w jej kierunku, czując lekkie wzruszenie na widok ptaka po tak długim czasie. Sięgnął do niej ręką delikatnie gładząc pióra i uśmiechając się, gdy ta pieszczotliwie uszczypnęła go dziobem:

– Dla ciebie to było zaledwie kilka dni... a jednak nawet ty wciąż jesteś taka sama. Dobrze cię widzieć. Wyglądasz doskonale Hedwigo...

Ptak spojrzał na niego w oczekiwaniu na list. Chłopak poczuł wyrzuty sumienia wiedząc, że nie może użyć swojej własnej sowy. Musiał posłużyć się szkolną. Nie chciał jednak ponownie zawieść swojej sowy, dlatego napisał krótką notatkę do księgarni w Hogsmeade w sprawie zamówienia. Poprosił, żeby przyszykowano je na przyszły weekend. Hedwiga w widoczny sposób ożywiła się dostając tę drobną misję. Lekko trąciła go głową w policzek i uniosła się do lotu.

Kiedy już zniknęła, chłopak usiadł na parapecie, układając w głowie krótki list do Draco. Nie znali się przecież długo, to znaczy w konfiguracji Grey–Malfoy, ale wydawało się, że blondyn polubił go. Miał nadzieję, że będzie chciał się spotkać ponownie. Napisał:

_Drogi Draco,_

_ ostatnim razem nasze spotkanie było wyjątkowo udane, ale niestety _

_ stosunkowo krótkie. Co powiesz na powtórkę w następny weekend?_

_ Czekam na twoją sowę_

_ Aren _

To powinno wystarczyć. Jeżeli Ślizgon miałby się zgodzić, to nie ma potrzeby pisać więcej. Jeśli nie, to cokolwiek by nie napisał i tak będzie zbyt mało. Teraz pozostało wysłać przesyłkę i czekać na odpowiedź. Wziął głęboki oddech podając list średniej wielkości puchaczowi, który niemal natychmiast zerwał się do lotu i zniknął za zakrętem.

Aren przymknął na moment oczy. Abraxas był pierwszym, o którym szukał informacji. Teraz przyszła kolej na zastanowienie się jak to zrobić z innymi. Przyszła kolej na dwójkę pewnych durmstrangczyków. Wiedział, że poszukiwania Sama i Liama skierują go zapewne ku znalezieniu wiadomości o przebiegu Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Tak, to był dobry trop, chociaż bał się tych wieści i konsekwencji ich zdobycia.

Czas było udać się do biblioteki. Kiedy tam dotarł okazało się, że jest dosyć zatłoczona. Uczniowie starali się na ostatnią chwilę wykonać zadania domowe. Pośród innych głów dostrzegł także znajome czupryny swoich przyjaciół. Musiał przejść obok nich, by dostać się do regałów. Ruszył zdecydowanym krokiem, nie zatrzymując się i łapiąc w przelocie zbolałe spojrzenie Rona oraz smutne Hermiony. Dziewczyna chciała coś do niego powiedzieć, ale Ron powstrzymał ją chwytając za rękę i kręcąc przecząco głową. Aren musiał przyznać, że to było dosyć miłe zaskoczenie.

Oczywiście myślał tak do momentu, kiedy przypomniał sobie treść podsłuchanej rozmowy. Im dłużej przebywał w tej rzeczywistości, tym bardziej tego typu wspomnienia go uwierały. Tam nie musiał sobie tym zawracać głowy. Był pewien, że już tutaj nie wróci... Wrócił jednak... i niestety będzie musiał w końcu zmierzyć się z okrutną rzeczywistością, ale nie teraz... jeszcze nie...

Musiał... musiał wiedzieć... jak wyglądał dalszy przebieg Turnieju i co się stało ze wszystkimi jego przyjaciółmi. Wziął głęboki oddech idąc w stronę szkolnych kronik. Najpierw warto było zobaczyć czy wszyscy tutejsi uczniowie ukończyli Hogwart. To był dobry początek. Tknięty jakimś impulsem i czując cały czas spojrzenia przyjaciół, skręcił najpierw do sekcji zielarstwa i dla niepoznaki wziął stamtąd kilka książek. Absolutnie nie obchodziło go co na ten temat pomyślą i czy ma odrobione wszystkie prace domowe.

Później ruszył w głąb między regały, niby czegoś szukając. Wiedział gdzie ma iść. Archiwum było dosyć oddalone. W okolicy nie było innych uczniów, a przed oczami tych rezydujących w czytelni był zasłonięty regałami. Zaczął poszukiwać wzrokiem odpowiedniego rocznika... i dość szybko odkrył jego, a raczej ich rocznik... Wyciągnął księgę i skierował się do stolika, który był najbardziej oddalony od innych. Co prawda wątpił żeby ktoś chciał zakłócić jego spokój, ale na wszelki wypadek...

Otwierając kilka publikacji i rozkładając pergaminy i inne akcesoria zaszył się na swoim domniemanym stanowisku nauki, otwierając kronikę. Od razu sięgnął do części dotyczącej domu węża i zaczął od pierwszego roku, odszukując wzrokiem znajome twarze grupy Riddle'a. Lestrange nie stracił wiele ze swojej zaciętej miny. Avery wyglądał dosyć niepewnie. Abraxas do złudzenia przypominał Draco, choć wciąż miał dłuższe włosy, które spływały mu po ramionach. Na twarzy nosił maskę wyższości. Nawet w tym wieku. Orion i Mulciber zachowali obojętne twarze... Jego wzrok spoczął na tej podstawowej twarzy, której szukał. Uśmiechnął się do ruchomego zdjęcia 11 letniego Toma Riddle'a, który rzucił mu tylko krótkie spojrzenie, choć na jego twarzy można było zaobserwować lekki uśmiech. Odwzajemnił go stwierdzając, że był uroczy. Chciałby zobaczyć minę Toma, gdyby w ten sposób ocenił przy nim to zdjęcie. Skrzywił się wewnętrznie.

Zdał sobie sprawę jak mało wiedział o samym Tomie... Znał jego charakter, otrzymał od niego samego informację, że jest pół krwi i nic więcej... To było stanowczo za mało... Żałował teraz, że nie rozmawiali częściej. Zamiast tego walczyli ze sobą, a w momentach, kiedy tego nie robili... ich rozmowy zawsze balansowały na krawędzi. Sprawdzali granice wytrzymałości tego drugiego... Naprawdę to lubił ciągłe wyzwania i napięcie emocji, które temu towarzyszyły... Dlaczego po fakcie ludzie dostrzegają jak wiele rzeczy mogli zrobić inaczej...? Zacisnął boleśnie dłonie na kronice po chwili je rozluźniając i przewracając stronę.

Zauważył, że największe zmiany zaczęły się na trzecim roku. Prawdopodobnie wtedy Riddle stanął na czele swojej grupy. Jego wzrok na zdjęciach odzwierciedlał dużo większą pewność siebie. Postawa także. Stał wyprostowany, rozluźniony, zwodząc wszystkich swoim wyrazem twarzy. Ta twarz jak Aren wiedział była zarezerwowana dla obcych. Reszta grupy również zaczęła wyglądać podobnie. Przyjęli obojętny wyraz twarzy, co w tak młodym wieku rzucało się w oczy i wyglądało dość surowo. Na czwartym i piątym roku wyglądali tak samo. Można było prześledzić jak dorastali, ale był to dosyć przykry widok... Czy zawsze tak było nim przeniósł się w czasie? To zastanowiło Arena.

Chwilę nad tym rozmyślał i doszedł do wniosku, że tak musiało być. Przecież przynajmniej na początku tak właśnie było. Im bliżej ich poznawał, widział więcej. Zwłaszcza w Abraxasie, który był zupełnie inny niż na pierwszy rzut oka... Zresztą dokładnie tak samo jest z Draco. Avery ze swoją niezbyt dobrą oceną sytuacji, Orion ze swoją chłodną kalkulacją i wielką przyjaźnią dla Malfoya. Mulcibera do tej pory nie poznał za bardzo. Wiedział tylko tyle, że ten chłopak wydawał się być na początku bardziej spięty, a w miarę kiedy go poznawał coraz mniej. Lestrange o dziwo też, mimo nienawiści do jego osoby stopniowo jakby się rozluźniał.

Wziął głęboki oddech przewracając kartę na szósty rok. Pierwsze co zauważył to wycinek gazety zamiast rzędu zdjęć uczniów. Przez moment patrzył na gazetowe zdjęcie jak urzeczony. Było to ich pierwsze wspólne zdjęcie w Hogwarcie. Byli uczestnikami Turnieju. Zaśmiał się pod nosem ze swojej miny i spojrzenia jakie rzucał Tomowi. Czerwonooki wyglądał na całkiem zadowolonego z siebie, odpowiadając równie zaciekle na jego wzrok. Lekki uśmiech błąkał się na jego ustach. Arena uderzyło jak bardzo inaczej wyglądał Tom. Odmiennie niż na każdym dotąd prezentowanym zdjęciu. Nie wydawał się tak bardzo odległy, ani chłodny jak wcześniej... Abraxas zresztą również... Blondyn zawsze za bardzo się nim zamartwiał... Pogładził zdjęcie widząc zaniepokojone spojrzenie Malfoya, który przybliżył się do jego zdjęciowego wizerunku jakby w ochronnym geście.

Wobec tego ustalone. Wszystko co go spotkało nie było snem. To już dużo. Co prawda nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że mogło mu się to wszystko wydawać, ale zawsze istniało takie zagrożenie i należało je wyeliminować. Przełożył kolejne karty, aż na koniec szóstego roku... i przez moment zapomniał jak się oddycha.

– Jak to się mogło stać...? – wyszeptał cicho z niedowierzaniem.

Oglądając wcześniejsze zdjęcia widział stopniowe zmiany zachodzące w chłopcach wraz z wiekiem. To co jednak ujrzał na tych zdjęciach... To nie była powolna zmiana, ewolucja wraz z wiekiem i zdobywaniem doświadczenia, ale nagła wolta. Momentalnie poczuł ból widząc ich takimi. Każdy z nich wydawał się tak bardzo odległy... Niemal nie poznał nikogo z grupy... ich twarze, emocje... wszystko było zupełnie inne.

Co się u diabła stało podczas Turnieju?! Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby tylko jego zniknięcie spowodowało takie zmiany. Chcąc przewrócić stronę na kolejny rok zatrzymał się. Jego wzrok padł na gazetowe zdjęcie widniejące na dole strony. Było to jedno z tych, które zostało mu zrobione po jego wygranej w eliminacjach...

Uśmiechał się na nim wyraźnie szczęśliwy z uniesionymi w górę różdżkami. Zostało umieszczone tak, by współgrało z innymi, ale mimo wszystko wyraźnie odstawało od nich. Spojrzał na zamazany podpis wykonany ręcznie, piórem i przez to trudno mu było odgadnąć czyj to jest charakter pisma. Plamy, które były pod tym zdjęciem i częściowo rozmazany tekst, sugerowały łzy piszącego. Aren poczuł jak jego oczy wilgotnieją. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie, by powstrzymać niesforne krople, które chciały wypłynąć. Przewrócił ostatnią stronę. Spojrzał na kompletnie obce twarze swoich znajomych. Najbardziej obca należała do Toma...

* * *

Ronowi trudno było powstrzymać Hermionę. Postarał się jednak, wykazując w tym ogromną determinację, żeby nie podeszła do Harry'ego w bibliotece, a potem również na kolacji. Przecież dał mu w tej sprawie swoje słowo. Obiecał, że dadzą mu więcej przestrzeni. Chociaż w tym jednym chciał, żeby przyjaciel mu zaufał. Było to trudne. Czuł się rozdarty pomiędzy Harrym a swoją dziewczyną.

Co do Hermiony próbował już wiele razy sprawić, żeby zaczęła patrzeć na czyny Dumbledore'a bardziej krytycznie. Oczywiście za każdym razem kończyło się tak samo. Ona zawsze miała jakiś argument przeciw i umiała go tak przedstawić, że nie był w stanie jej przegadać. Chciała dobrze, wiedział o tym, jednak uważał, że winien jest swojemu przyjacielowi pomoc. To co się działo nie mogło toczyć się nadal kosztem Harry'ego. Wycierpiał już dość. Dlaczego zawsze miał być ofiarą? Kochał dziewczynę, ale... im więcej czasu spędzała z dyrektorem, tym mniej przypominała dziewczynę, w której się zadurzył. Nie mogła zacząć go podejrzewać. Musiał utrzymać pozory. Starał się taktycznie i dyskretnie rozgrywać różne sytuacje, chociaż musiał uważać.

Wiele razy przeklinał się za swoją głupotę w tamtym momencie, kiedy złożył tą przeklętą przysięgę wieczystą nie znając jej dokładnej wagi. Już od dawna bardzo mu ciążyła... Nie mógł nic powiedzieć swojemu przyjacielowi, ale mógł znaleźć inny sposób, by się dowiedział co się wokół niego dzieje. Jedyną drogą był sam dyrektor... On był kluczem do wspomnień Harry'ego...

Teraz siedzieli z Hermioną w pokoju wspólnym i rozmawiali. W odpowiedzi na jego zdanie dziewczyna szepnęła:

– Ron... jeżeli zostanie z tym sam będzie tylko gorzej...

– Merlinie! Miona! Ma prawo być na nas wściekły. Praktycznie odwróciliśmy się od niego w kluczowym momencie. To nie jest coś nad czym można przejść nagle do porządku dziennego! To tak nie działa! – powiedział podniesionym głosem, nieco wytrącony z równowagi. Zauważył zaskoczone spojrzenie Gryfonki oraz jej chwilowe napięcie.

– Ja... Masz rację Ron... przepraszam... – przez jedną chwilę widział w dziewczynie obraz dawnej Hermiony. Na krótko. Nadeszły kolejne słowa, które zburzyły ten wizerunek: – Dyrektor wkrótce go naprawi... Zobaczysz, wróci nasz stary, dobry Harry... Musimy mu tylko zaufać, a wtedy...

Rudzielec miał przemożną ochotę wyć z frustracji. Nie podobało mu się, że w tej wypowiedzi Harry został określony jak jakaś zepsuta zabawka, którą trzeba naprawić. Był przecież człowiekiem! Przełknął gorycz zbierającą się gdzieś wewnątrz, opanował odruch, żeby wybuchnąć obawiając się, że zaraz powie, albo zrobi coś głupiego i odpowiedział:

– Lepiej będzie jeżeli pozwolimy Harry'emu samemu się do nas zbliżyć. Zaufaj mi dobrze? Dajmy mu więcej przestrzeni, inaczej zamknie się na nas...

– Mhm... w porządku... Naprawdę wydoroślałeś – lekko dotknęła palcem jego policzka uśmiechając się ciepło: – Damy mu jeszcze trochę przestrzeni, ale jeżeli będzie się to zbyt długo przeciągać i będzie gorzej, przypomnę ci twoje słowa.

W końcu udało się Ronowi uwolnić od dziewczyny i dotarł do dormitorium. Harry leżał na swoim oddalonym od innych łóżku. Wyglądał tak jak zwykle... może z jednym wyjątkiem. Kurczowo ściskał pióro i od czasu do czasu zagryzał wargi. To ewidentnie sugerowało, że był czymś mocno zdenerwowany, ale chciał to za wszelką cenę ukryć. To były drobne szczegóły. Znali się jednak tyle czasu, że rozpoznawał takie sygnały bezbłędnie. Inni takich subtelności nie zauważali. W zasadzie miał ochotę podejść do przyjaciela, ale wahał się. Obiecał przecież... Kalkulując wszystkie za i przeciw postanowił jednak zaryzykować. Najwyżej zostanie odprawiony:

– Hej... Wiem, że mieliśmy dać ci czas i naprawdę zrobiłem wszystko, by odwieść Hermionę od rozmowy z tobą, ale wyglądasz... to znaczy... chcesz porozmawiać? – zapytał plącząc się w tym co chciał powiedzieć.

Harry spojrzał na niego i po raz pierwszy Ron poczuł się dziwnie pod przeszywającym spojrzeniem drugiego Gryfona. Przyjaciel nigdy jeszcze tak na niego nie patrzył. Było to spojrzenie głęboko oceniające, analizujące. Było w pewien sposób obce... inne. Zupełnie nie w stylu Harry'ego. Po chwili jednak przyjaciel uśmiechnął się lekko i przesunął na łóżku, ruchem zachęcając, żeby się dosiadł. Ron z ulgą wypuścił powietrze i dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że je zatrzymał. Spojrzał ponownie na siedzącego na łóżku chłopaka i zorientował się, że widzi przed sobą swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Czyżby to co zauważył wcześniej było wytworem wyobraźni i wyrzutów sumienia? Tego nie mógł być pewien. Zresztą nie miał czasu na te rozważania, bo usłyszał:

– Dzięki, naprawdę doceniam Ron. Wiem jak bardzo uparta może być Hermiona... Możesz mi przypomnieć jaką mamy pracę domową na przyszły tydzień? Nie jestem pewien, czy wszystko dobrze pamiętam. Ostatni tydzień był... jednym wielkim nieporozumieniem... Mogę liczyć na twoją pomoc? – zapytał Harry, nie chcąc zarobić szlabanu w momencie, kiedy najmniej tego potrzebował. Wciąż musiał szukać informacji, a szlabany zabierają mnóstwo czasu.

– Tak jasne. Jak chcesz możesz nawet spisać ode mnie. Hermiona sprawdziła i powinno być dobrze, tylko pozamieniaj niektóre zdania, żeby się nie wydało – uśmiechnął się zadowolony Ron idąc w stronę swojego kufra i torby. Wyciągnął kilka pergaminów i mu je podał.

– To będzie naprawdę pomocne. Oddam jutro jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko.

– Nie żartuj sobie... jednak bądź ostrożny z eliksirami... Snape raczej zauważy...

– Spokojnie. Sam wszystko napiszę. Twojej pracy potrzebuję tylko po to, żeby upewnić się, czy czegoś nie przeoczyłem. Nietoperzem się raczej nie martwię...

– Martwisz się rozprawą? Sądzę, że jak wróci dyrektor, poradzi coś w tej sprawie. Musimy tylko na niego zaczekać. Jestem pewien, że jak porozmawia z tobą wszystko się ułoży... – powiedział Ron, ale nawet dla niego słowa brzmiały nieprzekonująco.

– Taaa... z pewnością... – po tych słowach nastała krępująca cisza, której żaden z nich nie umiał przerwać.

Ronowi dziwnie rozmawiało się z Harrym. Nie potrafił jednak nawet sam sobie wyjaśnić dlaczego. Jakim cudem czuli się ze sobą nieswojo... niemal obco...? Nie chciał tego. Tyle razem przeszli. Wiedział, że nie był może najlepszym przyjacielem, ale nie chciał, by tak się to wszystko skończyło. Zupełnie nagle Harry rzucił pytanie, które go zaskoczyło:

– Pamiętasz jak się poznaliśmy...?

– Oczywiście. Spotkaliśmy się na peronie. Nie wiedziałeś jak się dostać na ten właściwy. Przyznam, że dosyć zaskakujące było trafić na sławnego Harry'ego Pottera. Okazałeś się być inny niż myślałem. Na szczęście lepszy.

Słowa rudzielca w jakiś sposób uderzyły w niego. Szybko się jednak pozbierał w sobie, realizując plan. Zaczął wspominać poszczególne wydarzenia. Ron z łatwością podjął temat, a w pewnym momencie zaczęli się naprawdę dobrze bawić. Choć na moment mógł myśleć o czymś innym niż to, co zostawił. Szukał informacji. Coś się w końcu musiało zmienić także i tutaj. Na pewno jednak nie było to na ich pierwszym roku. Wszystko pamiętał.

Kiedy rozmowa zeszła na drugi rok, momentalnie poczuł zbliżający się ból głowy. Stopniowo rósł i nie pozwalał się skupić na niczym innym, niż codziennej rutynie typowego ucznia. Pojawiło się też coś nowego. Całkowita zmiana wyrazu twarzy Rona. Widniał na niej strach i poczucie winy. Czyli coś było na rzeczy. Im bardziej próbował sobie przypomnieć coś więcej, ból stawał się nie do wytrzymania. Musiało być... coś więcej, ale co? Czuł, że zaraz głowa mu pęknie. Cierpienie widocznie odbiło się jakoś w wyrazie jego twarzy, bo przyjaciel zupełnie nagle klepnął go mocno w plecy i nerwowo zmienił temat:

– Trzeci rok był naprawdę obfity jeżeli chodzi o wydarzenia nie sądzisz Harry? – skierowanie myśli w inną stronę spowodowało, że odczuł nagłą ulgę. Westchnął ciężko i zdecydował, że musi być bardzo cierpliwy... i działać powoli, stopniowo ustalając fakty.

– Być może, ale chyba właśnie ten najlepiej wspominam – uśmiechnął się, myśląc o swoim ojcu chrzestnym... Chciałby się z nim zobaczyć.

Spędzili czas na rozmowie. Siedzieli do naprawdę późnej pory. Kiedy wrócili do dormitorium inni mieszkańcy, zastosowali zaklęcie wyciszające. Zupełnie zignorowali dziwne spojrzenia tamtych. Aren stwierdził w duchu, że bycie Ślizgonem zahartowało go dostatecznie, by nie przejmować się takimi błahostkami. W trakcie dyskusji ustalił, że trzeci rok także był takim jakim go pamiętał. Nie był pewien co powinien o tym sądzić, ale tak naprawdę wszystko zaczęło się od jego czwartego roku, gdy powrócił Voldemort... To było ważne...

Rozmowa o czwartym roku wykazała jednak, że wszystko z niego pamiętał. Pojawiła mu się w głowie nadzieja, że być może jednak nie namieszał tak bardzo jak początkowo zakładał. Żałował jednego, że w ostateczności ten drań Voldemort powrócił, a Cedrik wciąż był martwy... To była jedyna rzecz, co do której chciał, żeby nigdy się nie wydarzyła... Wtedy wszystko wyglądałoby zupełnie inaczej.

Był zaskoczony, gdy Ron przeprosił go jeszcze raz za swoje głupie zachowanie w momencie, kiedy został wybrany na uczestnika Turnieju Trójmagicznego. W słowach, gestach, a może w głosie wyczuł, że rudzielec chciał przeprosić za coś jeszcze... za coś, czego nie wyraził werbalnie. Wątpił szczerze, by Ron wiedział więcej o samej historii tego wydarzenia. Z drugiej strony nie mógł też z góry tego zakładać. W końcu jego rodzina była czystokrwista i magiczna w każdym calu.

– Zastanawiam się... Dlaczego po tak długiej przerwie ponownie reaktywowano Turniej... – mruknął niby do siebie, czekając na odpowiedź rudowłosego przyjaciela.

– Cóż... szczerze wątpię, by po tym co stało się rok temu ponownie chcieli to zrobić. Poprzedni Turniej to była ponoć jedna wielka masakra. Ten z twoim uczestnictwem zresztą również. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie będzie chciał już więcej tego zrobić. Mówię ci, nad tą imprezą ciąży jakieś fatum.

– Dlaczego poprzedni Turniej był masakrą? – momentalnie zainteresował się, czując na dnie żołądka supeł. To był właśnie ten Turniej, w którym był uczestnikiem wtedy...

– Tak się mówi, chociaż prawdę mówiąc wszystkie informacje na temat tamtego Turnieju są ścisłą tajemnicą. Tata mówił, że to jedna z tajemnic Ministerstw, które brały udział w tamtej grze. Każda wzmianka o tym, rozmowa, powtarzanie plotek grozi przesłuchaniem. Choćby z tego widać, że to naprawdę poważna sprawa. Poza tym sam pomyśl... nie bez powodu określono go mianem „Krwawego Turnieju". Nazwa jest bardzo sugestywna i daje popis dla wyobraźni. Stary, wszystko gra? Zbladłeś...

Na takie rewelacje żołądek Arena ścisnął się jeszcze bardziej. Przez głowę przelatywały mu urywane myśli... Krwawy Turniej! Merlinie! Co stało się z nimi wszystkimi... Co tam się działo... ale dlaczego... Przed oczami zamajaczyły mu oglądane niedawno zdjęcia z ostatniego roku kronik... Teraz do niego dotarło, że nagła zmiana w wyglądzie była pewnie związana z tymi wydarzeniami... Musi się dowiedzieć... i nagle myśli stanęły i pojawiła się racjonalna myśl... Skoro wszystkie informacje o tym co się stało zostały utajnione, zapewne nie ma o nich wzmianki w bibliotece. Oczywiście zamierzał spróbować mimo to. Martwił się. Co prawda widział na zdjęciu w kronice, że Tom, Abraxas i pozostali z ich grupy przeżyli, ale co stało się z innymi uczestnikami? Zwłaszcza z Liamem, Samem i Jamesem...

– Harry! Hej w porządku!? Chodźmy może do Pomfrey... Jestem pewien, że coś zaradzi. Naprawdę źle wyglądasz...

– Nie, to zbędne... Potrzebuję po prostu... trochę odpoczynku. Nic więcej – odparł słabo i raczej niezbyt przekonująco. Ron przez moment się zastanowił, po czym wstał, podszedł do swojego kufra i po chwili wrócił z jakąś fiolką podając mu ją. Aren przyjrzał się uważnie, ocenił barwę, która zdecydowanie mogłaby być głębsza, ale i tak była niezła i charakterystyczny osad na dnie. Uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu i krótko zapytał:

– Eliksir słodkiego snu?

– Wydajesz się tego potrzebować... Cały dzień byłeś zamyślony... jakbyś był zupełnie w innym świecie... Możesz mieć trudności z zaśnięciem, jeśli będziesz tyle myślał...

Aren miał ochotę zaśmiać się gorzko. Ron nieświadomie trafił w samo sedno jego sytuacji. Z drugiej strony był zaskoczony tą troską. Wydawało mu się, że całkiem dobrze odgrywał swoją rolę.

– Wypij Harry. Lepiej będzie zmierzyć się z problemami, gdy odpoczniesz... Pamiętaj, że ja i Hermiona jesteśmy tutaj zawsze, gdy będziesz tego potrzebować...

Spojrzał na rudowłosego, potem na eliksir. Szczerze wątpił, by po takich rewelacjach zasnął bez pomocy. Do poszukiwań i odgrywania roli Harry'ego musiał mieć jasny umysł. Nie mógł popełnić żadnego błędu. Musiał zdecydowanie uważniej dbać o pozory... Reputacja Pottera nie pomagała jednak w zachowaniu pozorów. To była trudna gra. Każde jego potkniecie będzie sądzone... Westchnął, kiwnął głową twierdząco, wstrząsnął miksturą i wypił całą zawartość fiolki. Opadając na łóżko pomyślał jeszcze, że w podręcznikach powinni pisać o tym, że wstrząśnięty eliksir słodkiego snu szybciej działa, gdy wytrąci się jego osad...

* * *

Zanim się obejrzał minęła niedziela, którą spędził głównie w bibliotece. Na próżno zresztą. Nie znalazł tam absolutnie żadnej informacji o tamtym Turnieju. Oczywiście była krótka historia Turniejów Trójmagicznych jako takich. W zasadzie wzmianka, która była nawet ciekawą lekturą, ale to wszystko. Wspomniano w niej, że już dawniej zaprzestano organizacji tych imprez po wielu zgonach i po ostatnim wypadku w 1792 roku, gdzie skład sędziów zaatakował żmijotptak. Mając taką historię, słowa Rona zdecydowanie miały sens...

Nie zmieniało to faktu, że szukanych informacji wciąż nie miał i stał w miejscu. Martwiło go również, że Draco nie dał mu żadnej odpowiedzi... Wszystko szło zupełnie nie tak jak należy. A on był zbyt niecierpliwy... Wiedział o tym, ale nie potrafił zachować spokoju. Wolałby poznać prawdę. Nawet jeżeli ta wiedza nie byłaby dobra...

Wędrówka nocą do działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, była dla niego czymś oczywistym. Tym razem nie poszedł tam sam. Zabrał Agresję, która wydawała się niezbyt zachwycona powrotem do tego miejsca. Trochę czasu zabrało mu udobruchanie oburzonej księgi. Osiągnął to dopiero wtedy, kiedy kilkukrotnie zapewnił ją, że nie zostawi jej tutaj. Kiedy już ucichła położył tomiszcze na podłodze i poinstruował:

– Potrzebuję informacji na temat Turnieju Trójmagicznego... ogólnie, a zwłaszcza na temat jednego, określanego jako Krwawy Turniej. Każda najmniejsza wzmianka jest dla mnie na wagę złota, dlatego proszę Agresjo... powiadom mnie jak coś znajdziesz... – poprosił. Tomiszcze zamruczało uspokajająco i zniknęło między regałami.

Chciał ruszyć za swoją specyficzną, choć bardzo pomocną księgą, ale jego wzrok padł na jedną z półek i zatrzymał się marszcząc brwi. To tutaj znalazł niegdyś dziennik i swojego Przeznaczonego... Ruszył w tamtym kierunku i próbował odsunąć regał. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili skonstatował, że przecież może już używać magii... Dziwnie było czuć ponownie magię pod palcami, gdy trzymał różdżkę przesuwając biblioteczkę na bok.

Stanął pod ścianą, pamiętając jak za pierwszym razem próbował różnych zaklęć, starając się otworzyć skrytkę. Pochłaniała jego magię, by połączyć się z należącą do tamtej osoby... Ciekawe jak będzie teraz... Rzucił zaklęcie. Po zaledwie trzech skrytka ustąpiła. Pamiętał, że poprzednio rzucił ich o wiele więcej, nim udało mu się dostać do środka. Nie zamierzał narzekać na ten stan rzeczy. Wszedł, ale tak jak się spodziewał miejsce było puste. Nie czuł nic, ani odrobiny tamtej magii. Nie potrafił sobie nawet przypomnieć jaka ona była... Na pewno bardzo nostalgiczna... kojąca... znajoma... Nie wiedział czemu, ale w głowie pojawił mu się obraz Toma. Pomyślał o jego magii. Po chwili potrząsnął głową, by przywołać się do porządku. Nie może się załamać. Nie miał na to czasu.

Wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Ściana ponownie zasklepiła się magicznie. Ruchem dłoni przesunął regał z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Podszedł do sekcji historii magicznej i zaczął szukać odpowiednich książek. Po jakimś czasie usłyszał, że Agresja sunie w jego kierunku i uśmiechnął się z nadzieją. Zatrzymała się za nim wydając jakby zachęcający dźwięk. Aren zerknął na nią i uniósł brwi. Brzmiała tak, jakby to właśnie tutaj mógł znaleźć coś dla siebie. Pamiętał jak to robił wcześniej i zaczął systematycznie przesuwać dłoń wzdłuż regału, mijając kolejne książki. W pewnym momencie Agresja wydała zadowolony dźwięk i chłopak wyjął spośród innych wskazaną publikację.

Dotyczyła historii turniejów, a zwłaszcza zadań turniejowych jakie pojawiały się w kolejnych. Niestety, książka nie objęła tamtego, konkretnego Turnieju. Aren jednak przeczytał ją uważnie. Trochę się wzdragał nad niektórymi pomysłami nie dziwiąc się, że przerwano wreszcie tradycję organizacji tych imprez na tak wiele lat. Przeczytawszy wszystko, odłożył tom na miejsce patrząc na swoją księgę z uwagą i nadzieją. Niestety. Agresja cicha i niema nie próbowała poinformować go o czymkolwiek jeszcze. Westchnął ciężko, schylił się po swoją towarzyszkę biorąc ją w ramiona i pochwalił za dobrze wykonaną pracę. Zamruczała zadowolona. Nie było już co tutaj szukać. Założył pelerynę niewidkę i skierował się do wieży Gryffindoru.

* * *

Początek tygodnia oznaczał mniej czasu na poszukiwania. Trwały lekcje, na których musiał być. Poza tym czekało go ważne zadanie. Mało optymistyczne, ale konieczne. Musiał pogodzić się z Hermioną. Z Ronem już rozmawiali. W czasie tej rozmowy Aren skonstatował, że nie czuje już do rudzielca tak wielkiej przyjaźni i zaufania jak wcześniej. Do Gryfonki miał jeszcze bardziej negatywne odczucia. Być może dlatego, że nie wyglądała na skruszoną, ani jakoś zbyt przejętą z jego powodu. Czy zawsze tak było? A może tego po prostu wcześniej nie dostrzegał zbyt przytłoczony zdarzeniami, które się wokół niego nawarstwiały?

Dotarł na obiad i zauważył dwójkę swoich byłych przyjaciół, siedzących w stałym miejscu. Zawahał się w pierwszej chwili. Nie był pewien, czy już dziś ma ochotę załatwić tą sprawę. Szybko jednak zdecydował, że nie ma co odkładać w nieskończoność tej kwestii. Skupił się, żeby nie utracić maski Harry'ego, która była idealną przykrywką w tych czasach. Okrasił twarz lekkim uśmiechem i ruszył w ich kierunku.

Hermiona była mądra, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości, ale była to wiedza typowo książkowa. Powinien dać sobie radę. W końcu był Ślizgonem w szatach Gryfona. Był znacznie bardziej przebiegły i sprytny niż ona. Myślał jak Aren Grey, a nie jak Harry Potter. Znał doskonale swoją wartość. Nie pozwoli sobie już niczego więcej wmówić. Dochodząc już do nich zapytał, wkładając w swój głos trochę niepewności, choć było jasne, że tamci dwoje czekali na niego:

– Hej... mogę dołączyć?

– Harry, oczywiście! Tak się cieszę, że wróciłeś do nas! – rzuciła głośno dziewczyna wstając ze swojego miejsca i przytulając go mocno do siebie. Momentalnie napiął odruchowo mięśnie, jednak po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że musi się rozluźnić. Zaskakujące było to, że Gryfonka brzmiała naprawdę szczerze...

– Cieszę się kumplu, że jesteś – uśmiechnął się Ron, robiąc mu miejsce obok siebie. Opadł na nie zabierając się za jedzenie. Miał nadzieję, że oni rozpoczną rozmowę. Osobiście nie bardzo wiedział o czym ma z nimi rozmawiać. W końcu to oni popełnili nietakt, więc wypada, żeby... to przygotowało by mu odpowiedni grunt. Kątem oka zobaczył jak spoglądają na siebie, ale czekał cierpliwie. W końcu zmobilizowała się Hermiona. Wcześniej rzuciła zaklęcie wyciszające i powiedziała:

– Harry... Chciałabym cię bardzo przeprosić za nasze ostatnie karygodne zachowanie. To co zrobiliśmy było naprawdę złe. Musiałeś się czuć okropnie. Mam nadzieję, że nam wybaczysz...

– Nie mówmy już o tym... Masz rację co do waszego zachowania. Z drugiej strony miałem czas w spokoju je przemyśleć i rozumiem wasze postępowanie... Lepiej, żeby jedno z nas miało problem, niż cała trójka. W razie czego pomożecie mi prawda? – siłą woli złagodził swój głos, który jakoś dziwnie próbował mu się wyrwać spod kontroli i ujawnić sarkazm. Oni uśmiechnęli się i pokiwali potakująco głowami. Utrzymując swoją rolę uśmiechnął się do nich, opanowując niecierpliwy grymas. Udało się.

Rozmowa przybrała neutralny ton. Aren starał się brać w niej udział, choć przychodziło mu to z niezwykłym trudem. Czuł się obco i jakoś tak... co najmniej nie na miejscu. Nie potrafił wciągnąć się w żaden temat rozmowy, choć oczywiście udawał, że to czy też tamto go zajmuje. Pod koniec był już zwyczajnie wyczerpany utrzymywaniem maski i naprawdę zaczął się cieszyć, że idą na zajęcia. Tam mógł się skupić na lekcjach i na swoich myślach.

Historia Magii raczej nie sprzyjała skupieniu. Na szczęście Ron jak zwykle postanowił skorzystać na tych zajęciach z możliwości odpoczynku i uskutecznić krótką drzemkę. Poprosił, żeby obudził go, kiedy lekcja się skończy. Hermiona łypnęła na swojego chłopaka nieprzychylnym okiem, ale rudzielec zignorował jej spojrzenie i zajął się realizacją planu. Dziewczyna zerknęła na niego w nadziei, że pomoże jej z Ronem, ale nie zamierzał się w to mieszać. W końcu nawet w przeszłości lekcje u Binnsa były dokładnie takie same i niewiele z nich wynosił. Musiał sam na własną rękę studiować księgi, by zaliczyć ten przedmiot na przyzwoitym poziomie...

Kolejnymi zajęciami była transmutacja z opiekunką Gryfonów. Cieszyło go, że nie ma tych zajęć z Dumbledore'em. Po dłuższej chwili dopiero dotarło do niego o czym pomyślał. W końcu McGonagall była teraz jego głową domu. Był przecież w Gryffindorze... Musiał sobie o tym ciągle przypominać.

Dzisiaj nauczycielka pokazywała im odpowiedni ruch dłoni i inkantację zaklęcia, które pozwalało przekształcić dowolną szklankę w glinianą doniczkę. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Beery byłby zachwycony. Zwłaszcza, że nagminnie brakowało mu miejsca na kolejne rośliny... Aren nagle doznał olśnienia i prawie nie potłukł swoim nagłym ruchem stojącej przed nim naczynia.

Zielarstwo! Sprout musiała wiedzieć cokolwiek o poprzednim nauczycielu... przynajmniej wydawało mu się, że Beery nauczał przed nią. Kobieta była zawsze miła i wyrozumiała... Jeżeli odpowiednio do niej podejdzie i zacznie temat... Może dowie się czegoś więcej o Herbercie! Na samą myśl zrobiło mu się jakoś lżej na duszy. Na razie musiał zająć się tym co działo się na lekcji. Zanotował kilka spostrzeżeń i podniósł głowę orientując się, że stanęła przy nim nauczycielka. Za chwilę usłyszał:

– Panie Potter... Dlaczego nie ćwiczy pan tak jak inni uczniowie? – kobieta popatrzyła na leżący przed nim pergamin i notatki z pewnym zainteresowaniem.

– Oh... przepraszam pani profesor, chciałem najpierw spróbować rozpracować to na papierze... – wymyślił szybko wymówkę. Oczywiście rzeczywistość była taka, że ponownie zapomniał, że może używać magii i ćwiczyć na zajęciach jak wszyscy.

Wyciągnął różdżkę i wymawiając inkantację uderzył nią lekko w szklankę. Ta natychmiast zmieniła się w dosyć finezyjną, średniej wielkości czarną donicę ze srebrnymi tłoczeniami. Była łudząco podobna do tej, w której trzymał parzące sidła. Żłobienia służyły do kontroli poziomu nawodnienia gleby. Kiedy wilgotność spadała, kolejno zanikały. Wpadli na taki pomysł z Herbertem, zastępując tym sposobem tradycyjne metody. Spędził potem nad doskonaleniem pomysłu przeszło dwa tygodnie, jednak rezultaty były zdumiewająco dobre.

– Gratulacje Harry. Udało ci się przetransmutować cały przedmiot. W dodatku za pierwszym razem i z takim efektem. Jest bardzo dobrej jakości... – powiedziała nauczycielka biorąc naczynie do ręki i oglądając je z każdej strony. Po chwili odstawiła doniczkę i ogłosiła: – Piętnaście punktów dla Gryffindoru. Spróbuj teraz poćwiczyć cofnięcie zaklęcia – zaordynowała z widoczną dumą i odeszła sprawdzać prace innych uczniów.

Aren początkowo był zaskoczony, że udało mu się za pierwszym razem. Transmutacja nigdy nie była jego mocnym przedmiotem. Z drugiej strony zajęcia polegały na wizualizacji, a robiąc notatki miał przed oczami wizerunek tamtej doniczki. Chciał, żeby ta, którą miał wykonać tak wyglądała. Widocznie tyle wystarczyło magii, żeby odwzorować przedmiot. Nowe doświadczenie.

Poczuł na sobie spojrzenia kilku osób w tym Hermiony. Wiedział, że nie lubiła kiedy ktoś był od niej lepszy w czymkolwiek. Czuł, że przemienienie naczynia z powrotem również nie sprawi mu problemu. Powstrzymał się jednak w ostatniej chwili. Nie powinien tego robić. Byłoby to aż nazbyt podejrzane. Celowo źle wymówił inkantację i oczywiście nie wyszło mu. Powtarzał, mylił się, a dopiero kiedy ponad połowa klasy poradziła już sobie z tym etapem, wykonał zaklęcie prawidłowo. Teraz już nikt nie patrzył na niego podejrzliwie. Było dobrze. Miło było czuć magię pod swoimi palcami... chociaż cena, którą musiał zapłacić, wydawała mu się zbyt wysoka...

* * *

Cadan nie pamiętał kiedy od zniknięcia chłopaka przespał całą noc. Sytuacja była zła, by nie powiedzieć tragiczna. Minął już ponad tydzień od spektakularnego zwycięstwa Arena, po którym tenże rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Dwoił się i troił, by próbować go znaleźć. Trzeba było działać na tyle dyskretnie, by prasa się nie dowiedziała... Niczego nie da się jednak utrzymać w absolutnej tajemnicy zbyt długo. Już zaczęły się plotki. Niedługo nie będą mogli utrzymywać kłamstwa, że Grey załatwia pilne rodzinne sprawy... I tutaj natknął się na kolejny wielki problem... Absolutnie nie mógł znaleźć żadnej wzmianki o rodzinie chłopaka, pochodzeniu, statusie krwi. Nic. Przeszukał już praktycznie wszystko co tylko się dało. Była tylko jedna osoba, która mogła mu powiedzieć coś więcej... Niestety wątpił, by ta osoba i tym razem chciała współpracować. Zwłaszcza w aktualnym stanie niestabilności emocjonalnej. Stanowiła spore zagrożenie.

Reid westchnął i podszedł do wejścia do pokoi, gdzie przebywał uwięziony Samuel Relin. Skomplikowanym ruchem różdżki otworzył drzwi. Wszedł do środka. Chłopak siedział na swoim łóżku z ramionami owiniętymi wokół nóg i głową spoczywającą na kolanach. Był czujny. Poderwał głowę, zmierzył go spojrzeniem i przechylił ją na bok parskając głośno. Nie uszło uwadze mężczyzny, że tęczówki Samuela wciąż miały barwę złota.

Podszedł do krzesła, które stało naprzeciw łóżka w pewnym oddaleniu. Na tyle daleko, żeby nie przekroczyć magicznego kręgu, który ustanowił starszy brat Samuela. Było to konieczne, żeby zatrzymać chłopaka w tym pomieszczeniu. Relin był tu dopiero trzeci dzień, ale milczał. Jego opiekun, Lucas Bennet, nie potrafił z niego niczego wyciągnąć, a czas leciał. Dlatego właśnie on przyszedł tutaj osobiście mając nadzieję, że być może Samuel zechce współpracować, kiedy przedstawi mu propozycje zysków i strat. Postanowił zacząć otwarcie:

– Aren Grey zniknął w dniu swojego zwycięstwa podczas waszych eliminacji – drgnięcie ze strony durmstrangczyka poniekąd było lepsze niż obojętność, którą do tej pory pokazywał. Chłopak skupił spojrzenie na nim i odpowiedział:

– A już sądziłem, że nadal będziecie próbować mnie okłamywać. To oczywiste, że Arena nie ma w jego rodzinnym domu. Oczywistym jest też, że potrzebujecie informacji, bo znajdujecie się pod ścianą... Powtórzę raz jeszcze... Nie wiem gdzie jest Aren, jasne? Jeżeli mnie pan wypuści... mogę go szukać... Wiecie doskonale, że mogę to zrobić. Mimo to trzymacie mnie tutaj jak w klatce...

– Zaatakowałeś członków swojej drużyny i drużyny hogwarckiej. Chyba nie sądzisz, że po czymś takim pozwolimy ci swobodnie przebywać wśród innych. Zwłaszcza znając twoją naturę... Stwarzasz zagrożenie dla innych i dla swojej rodziny. To było jedyne rozsądne rozwiązanie, póki nie odzyskasz rozumu.

– Jestem pewien, że Evan chciał się zemścić na Arenie po tym, jak został ośmieszony podczas eliminacji! Nie rób ze mnie głupca. Doskonale wiesz jak to wygląda! – warknął Samuel nie bardzo zważając na konwenanse i żałując, że nie zdążył dostatecznie pokiereszować kogo należało. Niestety, musiał się wtrącić przeklęty Collins...

– Evan Wright z pewnością nie pałał sympatią do Arena, ale nie jest zamieszany w zniknięcie uczestnika Hogwartu. Zostało to przeze mnie osobiście sprawdzone. Gdybyś się zastanowił wcześniej... powinieneś zrobić to samo, zamiast wyrywać się do walki z nim – powiedział sugestywnie. Nie zamierzał mówić Relinowi, że użył na nim legilimencji, ale postarał się to zasugerować. Wystarczyło. Chłopak zrozumiał. Nie umiał się jednak uspokoić i warknął w odpowiedzi:

– Co z Collinsem? Jeżeli nie sam Wright, to być może on. Evan mógł się w końcu posłużyć swoim pieskiem. Jak wiadomo nie lubi sobie brudzić rąk... A jeżeli nie oni, to na pewno był to Riddle! To zawsze jest jego wina, że coś przydarza się Arenowi!

– Uczestnikami Hogwartu zajmuje się ich opiekun. W te sprawy nie mogę ingerować – prychnięcie Relina wyraźnie mówiło co o tym sądzi, ale pominął je milczeniem kontynuując: – Jesteś przyjacielem Arena... Nie wiem jak się poznaliście. Rozmawiałem z twoim bratem. Był zaskoczony, że masz przyjaciela. Musisz wiedzieć coś, co mogłoby pomóc nam znaleźć jakąś wskazówkę.

– Pyta pan złej osoby profesorze. To musi być wina Riddle'a!

– Zamiast oskarżać innych, może jednak zechciałbyś odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie? Wyraźnie go unikasz. A może Grey nigdy nie był twoim przyjacielem? Może aż tak bardzo nie zależy ci na jego odnalezieniu jak próbujesz nam wszystkim pokazać? Jeżeli faktycznie bylibyście blisko, powiedziałbyś to, co mogłoby pomóc go odnaleźć. Zamiast tego milczysz. Jak to wyjaśnisz?

Mężczyzna instynktownie cofnął się, gdy Relin z niesamowitą szybkością doskoczył do bariery, uderzając w nią pięścią. Ta zamigotała, a Cadan zanotował w pamięci, że silne emocje powodują znaczne zwiększenie siły Samuela. To było niepokojące... Nie bał się go. Był pewien, że poradziłby sobie z chłopakiem. W końcu wciąż był tylko uczniem. Warte jednak było uwagi, że skoro Relin w tak młodym wieku wykazuje dużą moc, to jak będzie to wyglądać, kiedy osiągnie pełną dojrzałość? Mierzył się teraz wzrokiem ze wściekłym, złotym spojrzeniem, które u większości sprawiłoby dreszcze trwogi. On widział już zbyt wiele, by zrobiło to na nim jakieś ogromne wrażenie, ale doceniał przeciwnika. Tak nakazywała rozwaga. Wreszcie chłopak zebrał myśli na tyle, że ryknął warczącym głosem, znowu nie zaważając do kogo mówi:

– Jak śmiesz! Przychodzisz tutaj i oceniasz mnie! Jakim prawem! Aren... Aren jest najlepszym co mnie spotkało w tym gównianym życiu! I ty jeszcze twierdzisz, że nie chcę go znaleźć!? Pieprz się Reid! Idź do cholernego diabła!

Wiedział, że kiedy chłopak jest w tym stanie, nic więcej z niego nie wykrzesze. Istniały dwa wyjścia: albo nie wiedział nic więcej, albo też bardzo dobrze ukrywał wiedzę. Tyle to Reid wiedział od samego początku. Sytuacja nadal była patowa. Wycofał się z pomieszczenia ignorując przekleństwa i groźby miotane w jego stronę. Nie chciał na to dłużej patrzeć. Relin za bardzo mu kogoś teraz przypominał. Nie chciał tego oglądać ponownie. Zablokował drzwi zaklęciem i wyszedł na korytarz, natykając się na Herberta.

Ten patrzył na niego twardym wzrokiem. Kolejna z rzeczy, która zaczęła się dzień po zniknięciu Greya. Stosunki jego i Beery'ego osiągnęły krytyczny poziom nieufności i wrogości. Myślał, że chciał tego... jednak kiedy stało się to rzeczywistością, przeklinał siebie. Przeklinał też zaginionego ucznia, który tylko namieszał swoim zniknięciem. Kiedy już chciał coś powiedzieć, uprzedził go Herbert oschłym stwierdzeniem:

– Nie uważasz, że zachowałeś się jak dupek? Jak mogłeś mu coś takiego powiedzieć?

– Sądziłem, że to przyniesie skutek. Jak sam zdążyłeś podsłuchać, Relin raczej nic nie wie o miejscu pobytu Greya. Wiele z niego nie wyciągniemy...

– Oczywiście... W końcu ważniejsze są informacje niż uczucia drugiego człowieka. Jak mogłem zapomnieć! Nawet ślepy by zauważył jak bardzo Samuel jest mu oddany, a ty mimo wszystko... – Beery przerwał kręcąc tylko głową. Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę skrzydła, gdzie czekała go gorsza przeprawa niż ta.

Kiedy Reid opuścił pokój, Samuel przez dłuższy czas uderzał dłońmi w przeklętą barierę. Na końcu opadł przy niej bezwładnie na kolana i schował twarz w dłoniach. Aren nie mógł nagle zniknąć z jego życia. Nie mógł. Wniósł w nie tyle radości i barw... Aren był ich... Nikt nie miał prawa nawet go tknąć! Nie mieli prawa!

Nie wiedział już jak wiele razy zabijał w myślach osobę, która była odpowiedzialna za zniknięcie jego jedynego przyjaciela. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że Aren mógłby sam chcieć opuścić to miejsce. Nie był taką osobą... Ktoś mu pomógł. Za jego zgodą, albo bez. Ale dlaczego? Grey nigdy nie mówił za wiele o swojej przeszłości. Sam nie naciskał widząc, ze to był drażliwy temat. Jedno było pewne. Ta sprawa wiązała się z brakiem magii Arena.

Kolejna rzecz, która nie dawała mu spokoju... Zielonooki może i był geniuszem, jednak nie mógł się bronić za pomocą magii... Pozostawała nadzieja, że poradzi sobie. W końcu nieźle szło mu w momencie, kiedy się poznali. Naprawdę chciał w to wierzyć. Co z tego, że w efekcie obrony pozostałaby z tej osoby, albo też osób, krwawa miazga... Przeciwnikiem byli czarodzieje, to oczywiste... możliwe, że było ich więcej...

Wartość Ślizgona wzrosła wraz z jego wygraną, a on tymczasem zamiast go szukać, tkwił tutaj. Zamknęli go. Nie pozwolili... kolejny raz uderzył w barierę nienawidząc swojego brata. Wziął głęboki oddech starając się uspokoić, a po nim kolejny i następny. Kiedy był już pewien, że opanował emocje, znowu ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Z jego gardła wydobył się tylko szloch.

* * *

Beery wszedł do pokoju wspólnego uczestników. Przywykł już do widoku Blacka i Avery'ego, którzy najwięcej czasu spędzali właśnie tutaj, przy stole zawalonym wręcz stosami książek i pergaminów. Odnosił wrażenie, że za każdym razem kiedy się tu pojawiał, te stosy rosły.

Na twarzy Oriona było widać wyczerpanie, ale jego wzrok był czujny i skoncentrowany na tym co czytał. Edgar był obecny ciałem, ale nieobecny duchem. Spał na stole. Musiał zasnąć niedawno. Jego wizyta tutaj zawsze odbywała się podobnie. Teraz też było tak samo. Po chwili ze swoich pokoi wyszedł Abraxas, a po nim od siebie Riddle. Ci z kolei prezentowali kamienne twarze. Nie potrafił odczytać co czują. Maski były tak szczelne, że było to aż przerażające...

Każdy z nich spoglądał na niego oczekująco. Przychodził relacjonować im postępy poszukiwań, a raczej ich brak. Prawdopodobnie już jego mina była dosyć wymowna. Nie ukrywał niczego. Nie było sensu zwłaszcza, że oni organizowali swoje własne poszukiwania. Wiedział o tym, chociaż nie poinformowali go o tym. To było zrozumiałe. Łączył ich wspólny cel, ale motywy którymi się kierowali były inne. W zasadzie wspólne było jedno. Dla każdego z nich Aren był kimś wyjątkowym.

– Relin niestety wie tyle samo co wy jeżeli chodzi o miejsca, gdzie można byłoby szukać Arena... Jedno jest pewne. Można go całkowicie wykluczyć z grona osób, które mogłyby przyłożyć rękę do zaginięcia.

– Mówiłem o tym, ale nie chcieliście mnie słuchać. Może i Samuel jest naszym przeciwnikiem w Turnieju, ale jego oddanie dla Arena jest szczere... Wykluczyło go też to, że zaatakował osoby z własnej szkoły myśląc, że mogą mieć z tym jakiś związek. To było wymowne... – odparł blondyn, nie wspominając jednak o ataku na Riddle'a, choć jego chłodne oczy spoczęły na Tomie.

Herbert obserwował to spokojnie. Wiedział, że kiedy durmstrangczyk zaatakował, ci dwaj byli razem. Zawzięcie się ze sobą kłócili. Kiedy wymierzyli w siebie różdżki, Relin wyczuł odpowiedni moment i przeprowadził ostry atak. Bronił się tylko Riddle. Malfoy nie zareagował w żaden sposób, by go wspomóc. Kiedy na miejscu pojawił się on, Beery, sytuacja wyglądała nawet tak, jakby Abraxas zamierzał wspomóc Relina. Pojawił się w porę, by zapobiec krwawej jatce, która mogła być wynikiem tego starcia. Od tej pory stosunki między tą dwójką jego uczniów były wrogie. Nie był też pewien, czy trzymanie ich razem w jednym pomieszczeniu było dobrym pomysłem. Należało odpowiedzieć, bo jakoś nikt się nie kwapił:

– Masz rację, ale musimy sprawdzić każdą poszlakę i każdego kto miał jakikolwiek kontakt z Arenem. Nawet tych ludzi, którzy byli z nim blisko...

– Czy mi się zdaje, czy jesteście już absolutnie pod ścianą... Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że wkrótce jego zniknięcie wyjdzie na jaw? To trwa już zdecydowanie za długo... – oznajmił Orion znad książki.

– Owszem, ale tajemnica była konieczna. Trzeba było ją utrzymać tak długo jak było można. Kiedy media się o tym dowiedzą, nasze poszukiwania staną się jeszcze bardziej utrudnione. Sensacja spowoduje chaos informacyjny. Wszystkie ślady mogą zostać zatarte. Nawet te pozornie mało istotne. Jak sam wiesz w takiej chwili wszystko, najdrobniejszy nawet szczegół ma znaczenie... Dlatego... muszę cię poprosić Orionie żebyś zrobił pewną rzecz... – podszedł do chłopaka, wręczając mu kilka fiolek eliksiru wielosokowego i parę włosów. Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się, kiedy rozpoznał ich charakterystyczną barwę:

– Chce pan żebym udawał Arena?

– Tylko przez kilka dni... Sądzę, że nadajesz się do tego idealnie – stwierdził oględnie Herbert, nawiązując oczywiście do wcześniejszych występów Blacka w tej roli. Nie zamierzał wypowiadać się bardziej precyzyjnie ze względu na Riddle'a. Po chwili ciągnął: – Znacznie przedłuży to czas, w ciągu którego będziemy mogli działać... Wy też będziecie mieli go więcej, więc powinno być wam to na rękę.

– Skąd ma pan ten eliksir? – odezwał się nagle Tom.

– Jak wiesz współpracujemy z Arenem. To on ulepszył tę miksturę. Mieliśmy zapas testowy, który doskonale funkcjonuje. Znalazłem go wczoraj i chcę go wykorzystać, bo sytuacja robi się coraz bardziej napięta. Zaczyna nam brakować czasu...

– Czy ma pan coś, co zawiera choćby śladowe ilości magicznej sygnatury Arena? Nawet niewielką ilość? – padło kolejne pytanie czerwonookiego.

– Nie. Przeszukałem wszystko. Nawet w Hogwarcie – odpowiedział Beery, a w duchu zżymnął się po raz kolejny na ten właśnie fakt. Pierwszy raz przeklinał brak magii u tego konkretnego Ślizgona... Gdyby mieli cokolwiek, czego mogliby użyć w rytuałach... co prawda głównie czrnomagicznych, ale... Byliby w stanie go znaleźć.

Zaskoczyło go prawdę mówiąc, że z takim pytaniem i to zupełnie otwarcie wyszedł Tom. Rytuały, o których z pewnością pomyślał były bardzo niebezpieczne. Było ryzyko uszkodzenia rdzenia... Niestety jedyne pozostałości po Greyu to jego zaszyfrowane mikstury, ubrania i wściekły świergotnik. Jeżeli zaś chodziło o tego ostatniego...

– Co z Lime? – zapytał Abraxasa. Jemu jedynemu ptak pozwalał się do siebie zbliżać. Wszystkich innych atakował zaciekle.

– Wydaje mi się, że zaczyna mieć depresję... Od wczoraj przestał jeść. Jeżeli przez dłuższy czas będzie odmawiać pożywienia, będę musiał go do tego zmusić... – powiedział blondyn, czując rosnącą gorycz. Aren nie wybaczyłby mu, gdyby zobaczył swoje drogocenne ptaszysko zagłodzone.

Herbert kiwnął głową. Chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale nie mógł się aż tak odkryć. Czuł na sobie znaczące spojrzenie Blacka. Spojrzał na niego. Zrozumiał, że chłopak przyjdzie do niego później. Miał to niemal wypisane na twarzy.

Nie dziwił się, że Orion miał jakieś podejrzenia co do jego osoby. W końcu to właśnie przed nim swego czasu odkrył się trochę zanadto. Doceniał jednak takt Blacka, który jak widać zamierzał przeprowadzić rozmowę w dyskretnym miejscu. Tutaj mogłoby to tylko pogorszyć sytuację. Napięcie było aż nazbyt wyczuwalne, a atmosfera dusząca i nieprzystępna... Nie czuł czegoś takiego w szeregach Gellerta. Owszem podobne, ale inne... Tam był wyczuwalny strach, a tutaj uczucie beznadziejności i co jakiś czas przebłyski nadziei. Nie był pewien co było gorsze...

* * *

Pierwszą rzeczą, o której pomyślał Orion kiedy po przebudzeniu jego wzrok padł na fiolki z eliksirem wieloskokowym była myśl, że to jakiś mało śmieszny żart. O tej maskaradzie, w której miał brać udział wiedziała tylko ich szkoła. Kadra nauczycielska poparła pomysł Beery'ego. Może i byłoby to zabawne, gdyby Aren tu był i należałoby go ponownie zastępować. Tak jak jest teraz, cała sprawa wyglądała raczej przygnębiająco. Ostatnie dni pokazały mu, że to nie jest osoba, którą można zastąpić. To co się działo to był istny Armagedon. Niemal każdy w ich grupie czuł, że Riddle w końcu wybuchnie...

Zdawał się być spokojny i opanowany. Czuli jednak w kościach, że taki stan rzeczy nie potrwa już długo. Odnalezienie zielonookiego graniczyło póki co z cudem. Każdy z nich o tym wiedział. Pewnie nawet sam Tom. Znalezienie nie magicznej osoby jest trudne, ale nie niemożliwe. Zawsze gdzieś tam są jakieś informacje, z których można skorzystać. W momencie kiedy nie masz żadnych informacji poza imieniem, nazwiskiem i statusem krwi, napotykasz mur nie do przebicia.

Wiadomości dotyczące Greya były z jakiegoś powodu utajnione. Nie potrafili odkryć kto to zrobił i dlaczego. Orion miał od jakiegoś czasu swoje podejrzenia i właśnie miał zamiar je sprawdzić. W tym celu musiał udać się na rozmowę do Berry'ego. Chwycił jedną z fiolek i schował do torby. Resztę ukrył i opuścił pomieszczenie kierując się do gabinetu profesora. Jeżeli ktoś wiedział więcej o związku Grindelwalda i Arena, to tylko on.

Zapukał trzykrotnie. Drzwi po prostu się otworzyły, więc uznał to za zaproszenie. Wszedł do środka, zamknął za sobą wejście, odwrócił się i zamarł. Przez myśl przemknęło mu stwierdzenie, że ostatnio zbyt często zdarza mu się zaniemówić. Jedno było pewne. Najwidoczniej nie tylko w ich szeregach panował chaos. Pomieszczenie wyglądało jakby przeszło przez nie tornado, a sam profesor siedział przy swoim biurku, kompletnie ignorując panujący bałagan. Na widok ucznia nie zastanawiał się wiele i machnięciem różdżki zrzucił stertę dokumentów z krzesła naprzeciw, wskazując by się rozgościł. Sam nie ruszył się z miejsca i zapytał:

– Co sprowadza cię w moje skromne progi?

– Pytania i odpowiedzi, które może mi pan dać. To oczywiste, że wie pan więcej niż chce pokazać. Sądzę też, że może pan wiedzieć, gdzie ukrywa się Grindelwald...

– Czysto teoretycznie zadam pytanie... Może i wiem gdzie on jest, ale co zrobicie z tą wiedzą? Przypominam, że jest to Czarny Pan. Garstka nastolatków to nic wobec jego pokaźnej armii, zabezpieczeń i kryjówek.

– Obaj dobrze wiemy, że po dłuższych poszukiwaniach okazało się, że poszlaki pozwalające mieć nadzieję na odnalezienie Arena wskazują właśnie na niego. Może dać odpowiedzi, których nie mamy. Sprawdziliśmy każdy możliwy wariant. Pozostał tylko on.

– I sądzisz, że będzie współpracować? Dlaczego miałby to zrobić?

– Nikt nic nie mówił o współpracy. Wystarczy informacja, gdzie możemy go znaleźć... więc... czysto teoretycznie... Wie pan gdzie on jest czy nie?

– Muszę cię rozczarować, ale nie... – odparł zrezygnowanym tonem. Sam już wcześniej o tym pomyślał. W zasadzie niemal od początku, ale Gellert jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Cadan nic nie wiedział, a raczej nie chciał mu nic zdradzić. Wszystkie jego środki, które dotąd stosował w kwestii kontaktu zawiodły. Pozostał jeden...

Orion patrzył na niego przeszywającym spojrzeniem, a on sam nawet nie musiał udawać. Mówił prawdę. Nie musiał stosować żadnej maski. Najwidoczniej Black to zauważył, bo westchnął. Herbert pomyślał sobie w duchu, że chłopak musi być naprawdę zmęczony. Dawniej nie pozwoliłby sobie na tak jawne okazanie słabości. Na twarz Blacka wybił się zrezygnowany wyraz, uniósł jedną dłoń do skroni i spojrzał na zegar. Kończyła się pora posiłku.

Orion wyciągnął z torby fiolkę i wypił jej zawartość czując, jak stopniowo jego ciało zmienia się pod wpływem mikstury. Spojrzał na nauczyciela i powiedział już głosem Arena:

– Przedstawienie czas zacząć profesorze...

Na twarzy Beery'ego pojawił się smutek. Kiwnął głową na jego słowa, więc Orion wstał z miejsca i podszedł do drzwi. Kiedy sięgnął po klamkę usłyszał jeszcze:

– Znajdę go... możesz być tego pewien.

Po wyjściu Oriona Herbert zamarł na swoim krześle, a po chwili przeklął siarczyście pod nosem. W momencie, gdy potrzebował tego przeklętego drania Gellerta, ten postanowił się zaszyć w jakiejś norze. Najbardziej przeklinał jednak siebie. Gdzieś zapodział rzecz, którą niedawno dostał w prezencie od niego. Spojrzał na otaczający go bałagan wzdychając ciężko. Będzie musiał jeszcze raz zacząć od początku. Systematycznie. Nie jest możliwe, żeby zniknęła ot tak!

Uczucie deja vu towarzyszyło Orionowi, gdy po raz kolejny przebywał w skórze Arena. Była jednak pewna zmiana w otoczeniu. Ludzie zdecydowanie nie patrzyli na niego jak na jakiegoś bezwartościowego robaka. Patrzyli jak na kogoś, z kim musieli się liczyć. Grey z pewnością chciałby to zobaczyć. Uzgodnili wcześniej z Beery'm, żeby nie mówić uczestnikom spoza ich grona o jego kamuflażu. Na szczęście przystał na to. Wiedzieli, że Aren zaginął, ale równocześnie zostali poinformowani, że czekają ich niemiłe konsekwencje jeśli pisną na ten temat choćby słówko. Takie ultimatum zostało przekazane im przez dyrekcje wszystkich trzech szkół. W zasadzie żałował, że nie widział tego momentu. Mógłby ich poobserwować i trochę powęszyć.

Pierwszymi zajęciami była obrona przed czarną magią z Reidem. Partnerem Arena był tu Liam Collins... Ogólnie nie był to osobnik rozmowny i wyraźnie trzymał się na uboczu z dala od wszystkiego. Z jakiegoś nie wyjaśnionego powodu trzymał się blisko Wrighta. W zasadzie tyle wiedzieli. Eliminacje pokazały, że był osobą z którą musieli się liczyć... Orion do tej pory nie był pewien, czy aby mu się nie wydawało, ale raz... na jeden jedyny moment, podczas eliminacji Liam zawahał się. Było to w momencie, kiedy mógł zaatakować Greya... Doświadczenie nauczyło Blacka, że nie mógł niczego oceniać na pierwszy rzut oka. Zielonooki był tego doskonałym przykładem.

Był tak zaabsorbowany swoimi myślami, że nie patrzył gdzie idzie i na kogoś wpadł. W momencie gdy to zrobił pomyślał mimochodem, że to było bardzo w stylu Arena. W tej samej chwili poczuł, że ten ktoś chwyta go mocno, niemal boleśnie za ramiona i spojrzał w górę, by przekląć tego osobnika. Jego oczy napotkały czerwone tęczówki. Znowu zabrakło mu słów. Zdecydowanie zbyt często działo się to jak na początek dnia.

Takie spojrzenie widział u Riddle'a pierwszy raz, a znał go przecież od pierwszej klasy. Tom nie patrzył nigdy i na nikogo w ten sposób jak w tej chwili na niego... wróć, poprawka na Arena... Było w tym wzroku tyle emocji, że niemal go przytłoczyły. Musiał aż odwrócić spojrzenie czując się z tym wszystkim naprawdę nieswojo. W tym samym momencie poczuł jak kurczowy uścisk Toma zmniejsza się. Spojrzał. Riddle powracał do standardowej wersji siebie. Po chwili oznajmił:

– Po lekcjach masz mi powiedzieć co usłyszałeś od Beery'ego Orionie...

Po tych słowach Tom wszedł do klasy. On sam również, ciężko wzdychając w duchu. Poczuł na sobie spojrzenie Abraxasa, którego wzrok niemal przypominał ten Toma sprzed paru chwil. Orion spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem w oczach i Malfoy błyskawicznie się zreflektował. Powrócił do swojej maski.

Usiadł na swoje tymczasowe miejsce. Collinsa jeszcze nie było. Wyciągnął pergaminy i pióro dostrzegając kątem oka, że krzesło obok niego odsuwa się. Spojrzał przelotnie na siedzącego już w nim Liama. Nie zauważył, żeby Aren jakoś bardzo się z nim spoufalał. Przez moment zobaczył zaskoczenie na twarzy siedzącego obok. To było dziwne. Była to chyba jedyna emocja jaką ujrzał na twarzy tego ucznia odkąd go zobaczył. Zrzucił tę ulotną emocję na fakt, że uczestnicy wiedzieli przecież o tym, że Grey zaginął. Faktycznie mogło być sporym zaskoczeniem, że zjawia się jak gdyby nigdy nic w klasie.

Orion rozejrzał się dyskretnie po sali i z niemałym zaskoczeniem zauważył własną sylwetkę zajmującą jego miejsce na tych zajęciach. Szybko przeszukał myślami osoby, które mogły się pod niego wielosokować. Zrobił szybki przegląd obecnych na lekcji i nic. Wszyscy tu byli. Przez moment był zdezorientowany, ale szybko zrozumiał kto się pod niego podszył. Wystarczyła chwila obserwacji i zauważył bardzo specyficzne spojrzenie profesora Reida rzucone jego postaci. Tak patrzył tylko na Beery'ego. Wynikało z tego, że przeklęty drań planował tę maskaradę już od jakiegoś czasu i bardzo skrupulatnie.

Opanował wewnętrzne oburzenie. W zasadzie przecież Beery miał rację. Byłoby podejrzane, gdyby nagle przestał chodzić na zajęcia w momencie, kiedy zjawił się na nich Aren. Chwila namysłu i nawet niezbyt inteligentny czarodziej wpadłby na oczywistą odpowiedź. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że nauczyciel zielarstwa był ostatnią osobą, która powinna się pod niego podszywać. Czas było skupić się na zajęciach. Już dość był rozproszony. W tym momencie zorientował się, że sam także stał się obiektem wnikliwej obserwacji.

Collins poświęcał mu dyskretną, ale napiętą uwagę. Black oczekiwał, że padnie jakieś pytanie, ale nie doczekał się go aż do końca zajęć. W jakiś sposób było to... rozczarowujące. Kiedy podwójne zajęcia obrony zakończyły się, podczas pakowania rzeczy, chłopak wyciągnął w jego stronę pergamin do wspólnej pracy. Pamiętał, że Aren zawsze ją z nim wykonywał, więc nie zastanawiał się, tylko wyciągnął po niego rękę. Kiedy już miał chwycić podawany pergamin, durmstrangczyk nieoczekiwanie go upuścił. Obydwaj wykonali ruch, jakby chcieli go złapać i nagłym ruchem wyciągnęli dłonie. Orion schwycił spadającą kartę, a Liam złapał go za rękę. Można byłoby przypuszczać, że przez pośpiech chybił i stąd ten chwyt, ale przytrzymywał jego rękę dłużej niż wymagała tego sytuacja. Kiedy wreszcie puścił rękę Blacka, nie patrząc już wyminął go bez słowa i odszedł.

Orion lekko zmarszczył brwi na to dziwne zachowanie. Niby zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ma do czynienia ze specyficzną osobą, ale dziwactwo tego chłopaka... Generalnie ocenił, że z tą osobą chyba nie powinien mieć większych problemów jeśli chodziło o udawanie Arena. Z tego co zauważył wynikało, że ich współdziałanie ograniczało się do pracy domowej. Nic poza tym... Sądził, że znacznie trudniejszą przeprawę będzie mieć z Jamesem Hillem. Z nim Grey nie miał dobrych relacji. Nie był nawet do końca pewien jak się teraz układały. W końcu niby współpracowali, chociaż dosłownie przez chwilę.

Zdążał do wyjścia jako jeden z ostatnich. Beery pod jego postacią zbierał ostatnie rzeczy ze stolika i nagle zwrócił się do prowadzącego zajęcia:

– Profesorze Reid mam kilka pytań, które chciałbym z panem omówić... – na te słowa Orion w ciele Arena zwolnił i obejrzał się na swoją postać, ale Beery pomachał dłonią, jakby odganiał natrętną muchę. To go trochę zdenerwowało, ale ruszył dalej do wyjścia. W głowie pojawiło mu się stwierdzenie, że chciałby żeby słowa profesora, że go odnajdzie, okazały się prawdziwe. Miał nadzieję, że to właśnie o Greya Beery'emu chodziło w tamtej wypowiedzi.

* * *

W końcu, tak jak planował, został z Cadanem sam na sam. Przeklinał siebie, że nie pomyślał o tym od samego początku i stracił niepotrzebnie tyle czasu. Przecież były tylko dwie osoby, które mogły wejść do jego kwater. Jedną był Aren, którego z oczywistych względów można było wykluczyć, a drugą osobą był właśnie ten tutaj stojący przed nim osobnik. Herbert zaplótł ramiona na piersi i spojrzał znacząco. Podszedł do biurka, ruchem różdżki wyciszył pomieszczenie i zablokował drzwi, usiadł na biurku i rzekł twardo:

– Masz coś, co należy do mnie, prawda...? Nie zaprzeczaj. Jestem pewien, że doskonale wiesz o co mi chodzi. Niemniej, żeby nie było niedomówień i dla przypomnienia... Prezent od Gellerta. Znalazłem tylko jedną kartę. Potrzebuję drugiej. Oddaj ją.

– Nie wiem o czym mówisz. Dlaczego miałbym zabrać jedną z tych kart?

– Bo zdałeś sobie sprawę, że to rozłączony świstoklik. Nie wykazuje żadnych zdolności magicznych, póki odpowiednio połączone części nie zamienią się w niego. Bądź tak miły i oddaj mi drugą kartę...

– Nie.

– Zdaje się, że się nie zrozumieliśmy Cadanie. Ja cię o to nie proszę... jeżeli nie dasz mi tego sam, zmuszę cię siłą.

– Tkwiąc w postaci Oriona Blacka? Jesteś pewien, że to będzie mądre posunięcie?

– Wiecznie nie będę w tej postaci. W końcu przecież wiesz o tym, że wolę załatwiać wszystkie sprawy pod osłoną nocy. Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć gdzie jest Gellert... w porządku. Nie masz jednak prawa ingerować w sprawy twojego Pana. Kiedy On wręcza mi zaproszenie, nie będziesz decydował czy ma być zrealizowane czy też nie. Czy mi się wydaje, czy przejawiasz jawne nieposłuszeństwo...?

– Nie możesz do niego iść! – Mężczyzna nie był już w stanie panować nad swoimi emocjami i gwałtownie poderwał się ze swojego miejsca. Miał dość tego podejrzliwego wzroku. Beery traktował go jakby był jego wrogiem. Jakby to on spowodował zniknięcie tego ich ucznia i utrudniał jego odnalezienie.

– Daj spokój. Nie musisz bronić swojej pozycji wśród ludzi Gellerta. W zasadzie nie interesuje mnie ponowne wkroczenie w jego szeregi. Ten etap mam już dawno za sobą – odparł lekceważąco Herbert.

Jego słowa i działania były celowe i obliczone na doprowadzenie Cadana na skraj wytrzymałości. Wiedział, że inaczej niczego nie osiągnie i do niego nie dotrze. Teraz z pewną satysfakcją patrzył na drżące dłonie stojącego przed nim mężczyzny. Ten po chwili nie wytrzymał i zacisnął je mocno w pięści, starając się powstrzymać niekontrolowany odruch i rzucił:

– Nie obchodzi mnie moja pozycja, ani nieposłuszeństwo! Nie rozumiesz, że on cię zabije jeżeli się u niego zjawisz! Wolę przyjąć jego karę za nieposłuszeństwo. Wolę nawet degradację... cokolwiek... bylebyś był bezpieczny. Żebym tylko miał pewność, że cię nie skrzywdzi! Ten dzieciak nie jest tego wart! – po swoim wybuchu Reid uniósł dłoń do ust, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że powiedział to wszystko na gł twarzy miał wypisane zdumienie.

Herbert na moment zastygł w zaskoczeniu. Pełne emocje słowa swojego kochanka dosięgły jego serca, które w odpowiedzi jakoś dziwnie zatrzepotało. Nawet w marzeniach nie sięgał tak daleko. Nie przypuszczał, że tamten kiedykolwiek powie coś takiego. Reakcje Reida świadczyły o tym, że on sam nie przypuszczał również, że wymknie mu się takie oświadczenie. Doprawdy... Im więcej przebywał z Cadanem tym bardziej przekonywał się, że tamten tak naprawdę niewiele się zmienił. Owszem, starał się ukrywać swoją naturę, nie przyznawał się chyba sam przed sobą co czuje i myśli o nim. Jak zawsze.

Jego samego to nie raziło, wręcz odwrotnie... skłamałby gdyby nie przyznał, że kocha w nim właśnie te wahania... Teraz jednak nie mógł się rozpraszać. Musiał doprowadzić sprawy do końca, a to wymagało konsekwentnej realizacji zamierzeń. Powiedział:

– I tutaj się mylisz. Aren jest wart wszystkiego co chcę zrobić. Nie rozumiesz tego, bo jeszcze go nie poznałeś. Gdybyś... gdyby nasza sytuacja była inna... jestem pewien, że również byś to zauważył.

– Czy ty siebie słyszysz? Jakie relacje łączą cię z tym chłopakiem, że chcesz tak ryzykować...?

– Początkowo... to był tylko biznes oparty na wzajemnych korzyściach. Z czasem się to zmieniło. Sam nie wiem kiedy zacząłem w nim widzieć pewnego rodzaju zbawienie. To nieco zabawne nie sądzisz? Ja i takie słowo... to jakieś wielkie nieporozumienie... Nie wiem jak to wytłumaczyć, ale w nim jest coś takiego, że chcesz go obserwować i wspierać jego decyzje. Swoją osobą zmienia najbliższe otoczenie na lepsze... Chciałbym być lepszy...

– Nie znam Arena Greya i prawdopodobnie nie poznam go lepiej, bo nasza sytuacja wygląda tak a nie inaczej. Przez decyzje, które podjęliśmy w przeszłości... Jednak jeśli miałbym wybrać między tobą, a nim... doskonale znasz moje zdanie w tej sprawie.

– Zrobisz to. Nie dlatego, że ci każę czy grożę ale dlatego, że cię o to proszę... Może początkowo, źle to ująłem... Obiecuję, że już więcej nie powiem do ciebie czegoś takiego...

– Obaj wiemy, że to zrobisz. Uwielbiasz mi grozić... – odparł z cieniem uśmiechu, a później jeszcze dopowiedział: – Tak samo jak obaj wiemy, że to tylko puste obietnice bez pokrycia...

Zamilkli na jakiś czas obserwując się tylko. W końcu Herbert podszedł do Reida biorąc jego dłonie w swoje i pocierając kciukami lekko ich wierzch. Trwali tak przez jakiś czas blisko siebie, póki ciało Reida nie rozluźniło się dostatecznie. Dopiero wtedy Beery się odezwał:

– Cadanie... to jest dla mnie naprawdę ważne. Jeżeli Gellert ma Arena, nie mamy czasu do stracenia...

– Nawet jeżeli jest z nim, nie sądzę by mu zrobił krzywdę. Jeżeli jest rzeczywiście tak cenny jak sądzisz, nic mu nie grozi. Poza tym... Ta mikstura, którą zaprezentował podczas eliminacji... Zdajesz sobie sprawę co tak naprawdę ten dzieciak stworzył i jak bardzo może to być niebezpieczne w nieodpowiednich rękach? Jeżeli ma taki talent do eliksirów, to wyobrażasz sobie jak silny jest to czarodziej? Gdyby mógł korzystać ze swojej magii...

– To kolejna kwestia, którą muszę poruszyć z Gellertem. Dlaczego, a przede wszystkim jak udało mu się sprawić, że Aren został odcięty na tak długi czas od magii. Jeżeli chodzi o eliksiry... – przerwał nie będąc pewien czy powinien się tym podzielić. Po chwili doszedł jednak do wniosku, że obecnie Gellert, jak wszyscy inni obserwujący eliminacje, już o tym wiedzieli, więc kontynuował: – Dawniej był z nich beznadziejny... po straceniu magii i odpowiednim przewodnictwie Slughorna okazało się, że posiada w tym kierunku niebywały talent i intuicję.

– To przynajmniej wyjaśnia, dlaczego się nim zainteresowałeś.

– Nie ma lepszego partnera dla zielarza niż warzyciel, który w swojej dziedzinie nie widzi żadnych ograniczeń. Wyobraźnia Arena nie ma żadnych granic... – na myśl przyszła mu w tej chwili odporność chłopaka na trucizny, ale tego nie wyartykułował. Zostawił to dla siebie. Wrócił do najważniejszego: – Oddasz mi drugą część świstoklika?

– Ja... nie chcę, by zrobił ci krzywdę...

– Wszystko będzie w porządku. Wiesz przecież, że muszę mieć jakiś punkt odniesienia i...

– Skąd możesz mieć pewność!?

Herbert milczał. Nie mógł mówić o ich umowie z Gellertem, czego szczerze żałował. Gridelwald jednak dotrzymał swojej części zobowiązania, więc i on musiał. Miał przez wiele lat spokój. Mógł odejść. W zamian od czasu do czasu przesyłał sprawozdania z poczynań Albusa po to, żeby czarnoksiężnik wiedział na bieżąco na czym stoi. Szpiegowanie Dumbledore'a nie było jakoś szczególnie trudne. Ten postanowił najwidoczniej pozostać bezczynnym. Doprawdy... Ponoć był wielkim czarodziejem, ale nie było tego zupełnie widać. Dla niego był po prostu żałosny. Cieszył się, że nie poruszył w żadnym z listów sprawy Arena. Jakoś czuł, że to dobrze. Teraz jednak czas był na rozmowę bezpośrednią. Odpowiedział:

– Potrafię z nim rozmawiać. Dobrze wie, że zabicie mnie nie przyniesie mu żadnych korzyści. Dlaczego się wahasz? Teoretycznie już raz byłem martwy...

– Daj mi czas do wieczora. Muszę to przemyśleć – szepnął cicho zrezygnowanym tonem Cadan, wyglądając jakby świat miał mu spaść na głowę.

Herbert przyglądał się jego twarzy. Tak bardzo odkrytej i innej niż ta, którą pokazywał codziennie... Był nią oczarowany. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i sięgnął rękoma do tej urzekającej twarzy. Ujął ją obiema dłońmi, spojrzał w oczy, widząc... dokładnie to co chciał zobaczyć. Uśmiechnął się i nachylił, by sięgnąć po usta. Powstrzymała go dłoń, przesłaniająca jego własne usta, druga wsparta mocno o pierś... i słowa:

– Nie będę cię całować, gdy jesteś pod tą postacią...

– Oh... racja... kompletnie zapomniałem... W sumie cieszę się, że to zrobiłeś. Nie chciałbym, by usta Oriona Blacka dotykały twoich. Należą tylko do mnie... – zaśmiał się unikając nieszkodliwego zaklęcia. Na koniec rzucił: – Przyjdę nocą po świstoklik...

Mężczyzna tylko skinął głową nie mówiąc nic więcej. Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za Herbertem, pozwolił sobie na wypuszczenie oddechu. Miał wobec tego jeszcze trochę czasu. Do wieczora powinien, jeśli mu się uda, zniszczyć tę kartę. Był pewien, że Beery mu tego nie wybaczy. Nie miał jednak zamiaru przechodzić przez to co już przeżył po raz drugi. Nie byłby w stanie. Nie teraz, kiedy go odzyskał. Czuł, że się waha.

Tęsknił za zachowaniem Herberta... takim, które prezentował przed tym całym zamieszaniem z trzecim uczestnikiem. Widział jednak w oczach tamtego, że nie zrezygnuje, że nie odpuści... i że darzy Arena Greya jakąś szczególną sympatią. W zasadzie powinien mu pozwolić realizować plan. Po co ma znosić po raz kolejny zranione spojrzenia?... Obie opcje były złe... Którą powinien wybrać?

* * *

Kasandra była wściekła jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Owszem, denerwowała się na tego drania już nie raz i to była pewna stała w ich znajomości. Nigdy jednak nie ogarnęła jej furia, jaką obecnie czuła. Pijaczyna zniknął w tym samym czasie co Aren z krótkimi słowami „wrócę wkrótce". Jaki cholerny zakres czasu miał na myśli? Jakie wkrótce?! Wychodziło na to, że ponad tydzień... i nie wiadomo jak długo jeszcze. Co gorsza nie wiedziała czego może się spodziewać po tym drugim... Nigdy Go nie poznała, a ten tam, który zniknął i do teraz się nie pojawił unikał Jego tematu. Wiedziała, że naciskanie nic nie da i zrobi po swojemu. Jak zawsze zresztą... Mieli jednak cholerną umowę, która wciąż widniała na jej plecach... Ten drań nie może tego zignorować...

Było jej przykro, że musiała przemilczeć pytania Armando i odmówić pomocy, gdy poprosił ją o nią. Po raz pierwszy nie mogła nic zrobić! Była tym bardzo sfrustrowana. Nie mogła nic wyjawić na temat Arena. W zasadzie co niby miała... sama wiele nie wiedziała. Miała podejrzenia gdzie tak naprawdę był Aren, ale jej moce obecnie nie pozwalały sięgnąć tak daleko... Zwłaszcza po nagłym zniknięciu towarzysza, który zniknął, kiedy tylko wyczuł tę specyficzną magię... Na moment przeszły ją dreszcze, gdy o tym pomyślała. Chwile później wyczuła znaną jej obecność. Bez słowa podeszła do kredensu po butelkę i kieliszki, stawiając je z głośnym łoskotem na stole:

– Wyglądasz fatalnie Kasandro – skwitował obserwując ją uważnie.

– Sądzę, że nie muszę wspominać komu to zawdzięczam. Nie przedłużając... Szkoda zachodu, żeby szukać Arena tutaj, prawda?

– Owszem. Jego miejsce nigdy nie było tutaj. Został przeniesiony z powrotem do swoich czasów... Nic mu nie jest, choć wydaje się nie być zadowolony z obecnego stanu rzeczy. Szuka odpowiedzi...

– Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia?! Chcę go z powrotem! Mieliśmy umowę! – warknęła mocno ściskając kieliszek, a po chwili odstawiając go. Bała się, że pod wpływem emocji zrobi coś głupiego.

– Posłuchaj mnie uważnie moja droga. W momencie, kiedy On się wtrącił, nie mogę działać incognito. Zwłaszcza teraz, po Jego tak długiej nieobecności i nie udzielaniu się... żeby sprowadzić z powrotem Arena musi zrobić to co i ja. Musiałbym o to poprosić. Nie mogę tego zrobić, mimo całej mojej sympatii do ciebie...

– Coś ty Mu zrobił, że wkroczyliście na wojenną ścieżkę? Co sprawiło, że się wycofał? – jakaś nieokreślona emocja mignęła w oczach mężczyzny. Nie zdążyła jej odczytać, ale wydawał się jeszcze bardziej zamyślony, kiedy powiedział:

– Nie pozwalałem Mu zapomnieć... Bezlitośnie wytykałem pewną rzecz raz za razem, by przemówić Mu do rozsądku. Tak nasze drogi się rozeszły... Po ostatniej kłótni zniknął i nie widziałem Go od tamtego czasu. Szczerze mówiąc nie pamiętam jak dawno to było. Jest dosyć mściwą osobą i nie zapomina... Jeżeli będę mieć u Niego dług... to się nie skończy dobrze.

– A co z naszą umową? Proszę... porozmawiaj z Nim tylko. To co się między wami stało... może ochłonął po takim czasie? – opadła na fotel nie zauważając, że wcześniej wstała pod wpływem emocji.

– Jak myślisz, co robiłem przez ostatnie kilka dni... Szanuję cię Kasandro... naprawdę. Jeżeli jednak On nie chce być odnaleziony, to mam związane ręce. Nie dałem rady Go wyczuć.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć... ta wizja... ziści się? Aren zginie z rąk swojego Przeznaczonego!? Czeka nas kolejna wojna czarodziejów, w której zginą tysiące niewinnych istot? Myślisz, że mogę to ot tak zaakceptować!

– Nie możesz być pewna.

– Pokaż mi! Co jak co, ale jesteś mi to winien! Nie zostało mi nic innego! – wyciągnęła w jego stronę dłoń. Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i ujął jej rękę.

Otwierając oczy stwierdziła, że to już wizja przyszłości. Widok był do złudzenia podobny jak przy poprzedniej. Odwróciła się za siebie. Hogwart płonął. To były już ledwo szczątki niegdyś wspaniałego zamku. Stopniowo popadał w ruinę wraz z postępem walk. Szła do przodu. Ciemna strona miała znaczną przewagę. Tak jak wtedy... odgłosy walk, rzucanych zaklęć, padające ciała... Nie chciała tego... Miała nadzieję... Tom się przecież zmieniał. Był inny niż osoba, którą po raz pierwszy obdarzyła przepowiednią. Jego Przeznaczony, nawet nieświadomy tego kim byli dla siebie sprawiał, że Riddle stał się bardziej ludzki...

Doszła do pamiętnego miejsca. Aren wciąż walczył z Tomem. Dlaczego żaden z nich nie reagował na tego drugiego. Przecież czuli teraz swoją magię... Musieli zauważyć... Spojrzała na nieludzką twarz Czarnego Pana... Czy to była przyczyna? Mogła tylko domyślać się nie mając obrazu tego co działo się wcześniej... Było jej przykro. Widocznie się nie udało... Mroczna przyszłość została taka sama... Spojrzała na swojego podopiecznego. Poczuła ból na widok tego, że on również się zmienił. Zmarszczyła lekko brwi na widok jego brązowych oczu i okularów. Wyraz twarzy był także obcy... Walczyli ze sobą agresywnie. Dążąc do tego, żeby zabić tego drugiego...

Gdyby wiedzieli... gdyby tylko wiedzieli z kim walczą... Sapnęła, kiedy Riddle'owi udało się rozbroić Greya, który nie zareagował jakoś specjalnie na ten fakt. Nie okazał strachu, tylko spokojnie obserwował jak ten się do niego zbliża z wyciągniętą różdżką:

– Ostatnie słowo Potter? – powiedział Tom obojętnie. Był przekonany o swoim zwycięstwie i już się nie spieszył.

– Zabicie mnie nie będzie oznaczać twojej wygranej... Będziesz musiał się bardziej postarać... – oczy chłopaka wróciły do koloru, który Kasandra już znała. Czarny Pan nieznacznie drgnął na ten widok, ale szybko się opanował i rzucił zaklęcie odrzucając od siebie zielonookiego. Ponownie ruszył w jego stronę. Chłopak ostatkiem sił próbował unieść się na rękach. Spadły mu okulary, a Kasandra odczuła to jakby z chłopca opadła ostatnia maska... Słysząc drugi głos:

– _Avada Kedavra! _

Po raz kolejny obserwowała jak zielony strumień światła, który mógł konkurować tylko z kolorem oczu ofiary, zbliża się do celu. Widziała jak Aren, zanim zaklęcie uderzyło w niego, coś wyszeptał. Oczy Toma rozszerzyły się w szoku. Grey padł na ziemię martwy, ale z uśmiechem na twarzy. Spojrzała na czerwonookiego. Opuścił różdżkę wzdłuż ciała, a drugą ręką chwycił się za serce. Oddychał ciężko, a po chwili wrócił wzrokiem do ciała leżącego przed nim.

Pochylił się patrząc na wciąż otwarte oczy. Nie miały już blasku świadczącego o życiu. Oddech Toma przyspieszył. Pogładził policzek zmarłego. Przywołał różdżkę pokonanego. Przez moment jego wzrok był zamglony i nieczytelny, gdy ściskał kurczowo różdżkę chłopca.

Kasandra obserwowała to wszystko z surowym wyrazem twarzy. Zupełnie nagle odbiło się na niej zdumienie, kiedy ujrzała łzy na twarzy potwora. Wolno spływały po twarzy, kapiąc na martwe ciało leżące obok. Usłyszała cichy szept:

– A...ren...

Po chwili Tom jakby otrząsnął się z chwilowego transu, uniósł dłoń do własnych policzków ocierając łzy. Spojrzał zaskoczony na mokrą rękę i wciąż trzymaną w dłoni obcą różdżkę. Jego postawa zmieniła się. Znowu był mrocznym władcą jakiego widziała na początku... Usłyszała okrzyki, rozejrzała się szybko i zauważyła, że zbliżają się jego poplecznicy wiwatując. To było zrozumiałe i obserwowała wszystko spokojnie do momentu, gdy w oddali nie zobaczyła ich... Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Odwróciła się z niedowierzaniem się w stronę martwego chłopca, a następnie znów spojrzała w dal:

– To niemożliwe... Aren czy ty...

Sapnęła z zaskoczenia, kiedy wizja nagle się zakończyła. Zorientowała się, że po jej własnej twarzy również płyną strumienie łez. Pochyliła głowę i zaszlochała chowając twarz w dłoniach. Nie chciała, żeby ten drań widział ją w chwili słabości. Jedno było pewne. Przyszłość była inna, ale wciąż... To nie tak miało się skończyć... Nie o to walczyła. Dążyła do tego, żeby ziściła się wizja tej szczególnej dwójki szczęśliwej ze sobą. Póki co nic z tego, ale widziała szansę. Musiała przycisnąć tego drania, pijaczynę... musiała...

Wstała zdeterminowana. Opanowała emocje, otarła łzy i ze zdeterminowaną twarzą i wyszeptała jedno słowo. Reakcja mężczyzny była natychmiastowa. Wstał gwałtownie ze wzburzonym spojrzeniem i niemal warknął:

– Nie rób tego... nigdy więcej! Znasz skutki! – Kasandra na te słowa przestała już panować nad sobą. Przyskoczyła do mężczyzny i zaczęła krzyczeć, uderzając rękoma w jego tors:

– Jeszcze uwierzę, że ci zależy... Proszę... proszę znajdź Go, przekonaj... Zrób cokolwiek, ale oddaj mi Arena! Słyszysz, oddaj mi tego chłopca! – na koniec głos jej się załamał, osłabła, opadła na kolana, schowała twarz w dłoniach i rozszlochała się na dobre.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę obserwował ją uważnie, po czym oznajmił:

–Wrócę... – po czym zniknął.

* * *

Wspomnienie ostatniej kłótni z Arenem prześladowało Toma. Ciążyło jak wyrzut sumienia za każdym razem kiedy myślał o zielonookim, czyli w zasadzie przez cały czas, bo od jego zniknięcia nie myślał o niczym innym. Był rozdarty jak jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu. Pierwszy raz żałował czegoś tak mocno, że aż bolało. Żałował sposobu w jaki się z Arenem rozstali. Mogło to konkurować praktycznie tylko z tym, że o mało go nie zabił... Samo to sprawiało, że czuł ucisk w sercu i coś jakby... strach? Nie był pewien. Nie czuł tego jeszcze... Chociaż... może kiedyś, jak był dzieckiem, ale zapomniał o tym. Do teraz.

Minęło już tyle czasu od zniknięcia Greya. Żadnej, najmniejszej wzmianki, śladu, czegokolwiek. Wydawało się, że wziął pod uwagę wszystko. Ostatnią opcją był Grindelwald. Tą możliwość też należało sprawdzić, ale póki co była bardzo kłopotliwa. Nie można go było odszukać. Przynajmniej nie było to łatwe. W zasadzie należało taką możliwość brać pod uwagę, w końcu był to Czarny Pan. Nie należało spodziewać się, że będzie wywieszał ogłoszenia z informacją o aktualnej lokalizacji swojej siedziby. Tom zapewne by to docenił, gdyby miał na to czas. Aktualnie spieszyło mu się i robił wszystko, by go dorwać.

Wraz z Arenem zniknęły wszystkie bardziej osobiste rzeczy, które mogłyby pomóc w odszukaniu chłopaka. To tylko utrudniało poszukiwania. Tom marzył o tym, żeby znaleźć coś, cokolwiek, co zawierałoby w sobie chociaż namiastkę jego magii.

W czasie tego niezbyt wesołego okresu poszukiwań czerwonooki doszedł do dosyć ponurej konkluzji. Niewiele wiedział o Greyu... Nawet kiedy jeszcze byli w Hogwarcie próbował znaleźć informacje. A nawet zdobyć je od samego Arena, ale... Teraz widział jak niewiele tego było. Co robili w tym czasie...? Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, starając się opanować swoją magię... Była niestabilna, tak jak on sam. Potrzebował więcej informacji. Każdej, nawet najmniejszej wskazówki...

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, przerywając smutne rozmyślania. Ruchem ręki sprawił, że wejście stanęło otworem, nieco zbyt gwałtownie. Najwyraźniej kiedy rozmyślał o Arenie jego magia szalała i trudno było nad nią zapanować. Musiał, musiał odzyskać to, co utracił z własnej woli. Odwrócił się twarzą w stronę drzwi, widząc w nich zgodnie z oczekiwaniami... ledwo zdołał zachować kamienną twarz na widok Oriona wciąż jeszcze w wielosokowanej postaci Arena. Ten obraz powodował... nie chciał nazwać tego uczucia... w zasadzie jedyne co przychodziło mu teraz do głowy to ból. Usilnie starał się opanować, bo przecież to nie był ten, na którym mu zależało. Tak... zależało. Dobrze to nazwał. To była tylko skorupa, opakowanie dla innego ducha i umysłu. Inne zachowanie, inna postawa, chód, a nawet zapach... Wszystko było inne i ułatwiło na szczęście powściągnięcie emocji:

– Wierzę, że przyniosłeś wszystko Orionie. Dlaczego wciąż jesteś w tej postaci? – zapytał w miarę spokojnie.

– Ulepszony eliksir. Wydłuża czas działania podwójnie... Sam również jestem zaskoczony tym, jak długo utrzymują się efekty. Z tego co mówił Beery wynikało, że w ciągu godziny powinny zniknąć.

– Aren naprawdę jest geniuszem. Łamie wszelkie zasady... – powiedział Tom jakby do siebie miękkim głosem. Po chwili otrząsnął się i rozkazał: – Pokaż mi to.

Black wyciągnął ze swojej torby zmniejszone i zabezpieczone pudełko. Cofnął zaklęcia zabezpieczające, które miały zabezpieczyć artefakt przed jeszcze większymi szkodami i otworzył pojemnik. W środku spoczywały liczne fragmenty myślodsiewni.

Okazało się, zresztą tak jak się Orion spodziewał, że Tom doskonale wiedział kto sprzątnął szczątki artefaktu. Dziś rozkazał mu je przynieść. Krótko, bez żadnych komentarzy. Black biorąc pudełko ze swojego pokoju, po chwili wahania zabrał jeszcze jedną rzecz, która została mu przekazana na przechowanie. Niby miał ją oddać dopiero po zakończeniu Turnieju, jednak kalkulując wszystkie za i przeciw wątpił, by Tom w tej sytuacji zwrócił na to uwagę. Wszystkie działania i myśli ukierunkowywał tylko na Greya. Dokładnie tak samo jak Abraxas. Według Blacka ta rzecz być może mogła tu jakoś pomóc, dlatego miał ją ze sobą.

Ustawił pudełko na podłodze, uklęknął obok i zaczął wyjmować poszczególne fragmenty, starając się ułożyć całość. Zniszczenia były rozległe. Pracował dłuższy czas. Zajęcie było żmudne, wymagało skupienia, a cel wciąż był odległy. Póki co udało mu się połączyć jedną sekwencję run. Zaklął je razem od nowa, żeby ich ponownie nie szukać. Zawsze to już coś, ale należało pamiętać, że to tylko małe zwycięstwo. Takich run było tam dziesiątki. Odtworzenie ich połączeń było trudne. W końcu to potężny magiczny przedmiot. Należało się z nim obchodzić nad wyraz delikatnie. Każde nieumiejętnie rzucone zaklęcie, albo źle nałożone runy, mogło się skończyć tragicznie...

Tom obserwował początkowo z pewnego oddalenia poczynania Blacka. W pewnym momencie podszedł jednak do artefaktu i uniósł jego rdzeń. To była najważniejsza część i na szczęście w zasadzie nie naruszona. Odpowiadała za całość. Wewnętrznie skrzywił się na widok zniszczeń, których dokonał własnoręcznie. Przyszło mu do głowy, że był bardziej niestabilny bez wspomnień, niż byłby mając je... Być może popełnił błąd... Może gdyby posiadał wszystkie wspominania mógłby znaleźć coś, co pomogłoby odnaleźć zielonookiego. W końcu nie raz widział pewne reakcje Arena na swoje słowa. W tamtym momencie wydawały się niezrozumiałe, ale teraz... każda poszlaka byłaby bardzo cenna.

Orion posuwał się w swojej pracy do przodu. W pewnym momencie zaczął relacjonować co udało mu się ustalić i już zrobić w kwestii poszukiwań Arena. Nie było tego wiele, ale było lepsze niż nic... Tom nie powiedział tego, ale był wdzięczny Blackowi za wszystko czego ten dotąd dokonał:

W pewnym momencie skutki eliksiru minęły. Orion odzyskał swoja postać, a Tom poczuł jeszcze większy ciężar na sercu... Wiedział niby, że to nie był Aren... ale widok jego osoby był dziwnie pokrzepiający. Szybko się pozbierał, ukląkł obok Oriona i zajął się składaniem razem z nim artefaktu. Tutaj nie dało się nic przyspieszyć. Potrzebne były uwaga, ostrożność i czas, żeby nic nie zepsuć do końca. Mijały godziny. W pewnym momencie jego sługa przeoczył jeden aspekt podczas łączenia run o mało nie niszcząc rdzenia. Widział jak spiął się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego co zrobił. W Tomie się zagotowało. Ledwo nad sobą zapanował. Musieli obaj odpocząć. Pracowali do trzeciej, a i wcześniej żaden z nich nie zaznał zbyt wiele spoczynku. W takich warunkach łatwo o błąd.

Orion spiął się i szybko cofnął sekwencję zanim się powiązała z resztą. Tylko to uchroniło rdzeń myślodsiewni. Na czoło wystąpił mu pot na myśl do czego mogło dojść i nagle poczuł w pokoju Toma wszechobecną, mroczną, niestabilną, bardzo nieprzyjemną magię. Wcześniej, kiedy pracowali nad artefaktem magia Riddle'a była w miarę spokojna. Najwyraźniej jego błąd spowodował, że przywódca stracił nad sobą panowanie. Bez wątpienia czekała go kara. Spodziewał się jej. Czuł, że już prawie... prawe miała nastąpić, ale najwyraźniej jego Pan zdołał się jakoś powstrzymać, bo ku zdumieniu Oriona w krótkich słowach kazał mu wyjść. Nie zamierzał się ociągać. Natychmiast się podniósł i ruszył do drzwi. W ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie o drugiej rzeczy, którą tu przyniósł. Zawahał się, ale zdecydował, że powinien ją zostawić. Szybko oznajmił:

– P... panie... Mam jeszcze jedną rzecz, która należy do ciebie... – mówiąc to wykonał dwa kroki dzielące go od stolika nocnego, położył na nim księgę, wrócił do drzwi i najszybciej jak mógł zniknął za nimi.

Kiedy już znalazł się na zewnątrz, a jakiś czas później we własnym pokoju, odetchnął z ulgą. Miał nadzieję, że to co zostawił Tomowi w jakiś sposób mu pomoże. Inaczej życie w pobliżu przywódcy w najbliższym czasie będzie piekłem. Oby to coś co zostawił mu niegdyś Riddle pomogło, inaczej widział ich przyszłość w dosyć czarnych barwach...

Należało wziąć pod uwagę, że naprawa myślodsiewni może im się nie udać. W takiej sytuacji trzeba będzie jakoś wygrzebać wspomnienia z głowy Toma... Na horyzoncie majaczył kolejny problem. Wspomnienia na pewno dotyczyły Arena, bo inaczej ich Pan nie zawracałby sobie nimi głowy. Artefakt działał tak, żeby wspomnienia, które zaprzątały głowę można było usunąć i zdeponować w niej na nieokreślony czas. Gdzieś tam, bardzo głęboko w podświadomości one wciąż w jakiś sposób były, ale ukryte, uśpione i nieuświadomione. Nie można już było do nich powrócić chyba, że wyłowiło się je z artefaktu i na nowo przywróciło połączenie. Myślodsiewnia Toma została zniszczona. Wspomnienia w niej zawarte także. Teraz, żeby wydobyć te fragmenty pamięci z jego umysłu potrzebny był pewien impuls... najlepiej w postaci rzeczy lub osoby, której dotyczyły wspominania... I tu był problem. Tego właśnie brakowało...

Kiedy już w końcu Orion wyszedł z pokoju, Tom drgnął i odetchnął ciężko. Przymknął oczy i skupił się na opanowaniu szalejącej magii. Kiedy już to osiągnął wstał, zebrał ostrożnie fragmenty myślodsiewni, schował je zabezpieczając uważnie i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na przedmiot pozostawiony przez Blacka. Była to jedna z rzeczy, której nie pamiętał... Podszedł bliżej i wyczuł, że książka jest zaklęta przez jego własną magię. Nie było wątpliwości, że należała do niego. Spojrzał na tytuł. To był zwykły podręcznik... O niczym to nie świadczyło, bo zamknął i zabezpieczył ją przed otwieraniem osobiście i to bardzo zaawansowanym zaklęciem. Już samo to świadczyło, że sprawa jest ważna i istotna.

Ujął w dłoń różdżkę i ściągnął zabezpieczenia. Otworzył księgę na pierwszej stronie, ale nie było tam nic, więc przekartkował ją w całości. Nagle z jej wnętrza coś wypadło. Upadło na podłogę tak, że nie mógł ocenić co to jest. Schylił się, by podnieść to coś i odwrócił...

Oczy rozszerzyły mu się z zaskoczenia, a książka trzymana w drugiej dłoni wypadła z niej bezwiednie na podłogę. Nie zawracał sobie tym głowy. Zafascynowany patrzył na trzymaną fotografię. Nie pamiętał tego jak wszedł w jej posiadanie, ani dlaczego Aren wyglądał na niej... tak... Ruchoma postać patrzyła na niego rumieniąc się wściekle, wyraźnie czymś zażenowana. Aren na fotografii zagryzł wargę i próbował odwrócić wzrok, ale ten, bez udziału woli właściciela zielonych oczu powracał do patrzenia na niego.

Tak, to musiał być Aren. Tylko on nie potrafił na długo odwrócić swoich niesamowitych zielonych oczu od jego osoby. Co się jednak stało? Dotąd nikt nie reagował na jego spojrzenie tak... Miniaturowa postać uśmiechnęła się lekko. Tom poczuł jeszcze większy ciężar winy.

Ból ponownie dał o sobie znać. Riddle złapał się za serce, czując ogarniającą go pustkę, gdy tylko pomyślał o tym, że Aren może już do niego nie wrócić. To co ich łączyło... Wiedział, czuł... że to było w jakiś sposób wyjątkowe. Chciał go chronić. Z drugiej strony ciężko mu było zaakceptować myśl, że istnieje ktoś, kto jest dla niego tak cenny, że byłby w stanie postawić jego dobro na pierwszym miejscu. Doszedł do wniosku, że podszedł do tej znajomości zupełnie nie tak... Nie wiedział jak postępować z osobami, na których mu zależy... To był pierwszy raz, kiedy czuł coś... to co czuł. Dotąd był on i cała reszta ludzi. Zielonooki nigdy nie należał do tej całej reszty.

Ponowne zerkniecie na zdjęcie sprawiło, że musiał na chwilę je odwrócić. Szalały w nim emocje. Wyczuł drżenie rąk. Wziął kilka oddechów. Musiał... musiał zachować sprawny umysł... inaczej coś przeoczy... Poszukiwania przecież trwają. Coś na pewno znajdzie. W zasadzie musi. Nawet jeżeli to będzie sam Gellert Grindelwald... Jeżeli ktokolwiek skrzywdzi w jakiś sposób Arena... jeżeli ktokolwiek dotknie go, zrani czy wyrządzi krzywdę... Takiego delikwenta zabije bez zastanowienia. Kim by nie był. Nie od razu... o nie... Zrobi to w taki sposób, by nikt nigdy nie pomyślał o tym, żeby dotknąć jego... Arena, choćby palcem...

Musiał znaleźć Greya. Bez niego nic nie będzie takie samo. Potrzebował Arena. Wiedział, że zrobi absolutnie wszystko co musi, żeby go odnaleźć. Nie wierzył w bogów, ani moc modlitwy, ale chciał wierzyć, że Aren żyje i że wszystko z nim w porządku. Chciał wierzyć, że Grey, gdziekolwiek był, stara się wydostać i powrócić. Chłopak był sprytny i zaradny. Nieraz to udowadniał. Niech i tym razem jego szczęście pozwoli mu przetrwać...

* * *

Obudził się nagle. Po chwili dotarło do niego, że leży na łóżku z książką w na twarzy. W pokoju było ciemno, za oknem też, więc nie spał zbyt długo. Spoglądając na tytuł książki skonstatował, że nie ma pojęcia o czym ona traktuje. Najwyraźniej nie był na niej zbyt skupiony. Stracił cenny czas. Wstał i odgarnął włosy z twarzy wzdychając ciężko. Po chwili jego ciało napięło się, po czym natychmiast sięgnął po różdżkę mierząc nią przed siebie. Zauważył zarys ciemnej postaci, która siedziała na skraju jego łóżka. Chwilę później postać ta odwróciła się w jego stronę i zauważył znajome tęczówki. Zamarł szepcząc...

– Aren...?

Postać obserwowała go przez chwilę, po czym pokręciła przecząco głową. To sprawiło, że jego serce znowu opadło na dół, sprawiając ból. Zrobił krok naprzód, wciąż mierząc różdżką w... nawet nie wiedział co to do końca było. Im bliżej był, tym bardziej czuł coś dziwnego. Rzucił zaklęcie, ale przeszło przez postać nie zwalniając nawet i nie robiąc jej krzywdy. Dokładnie tak samo jak u ducha. Przez moment zamarł. Pomyślał, że to może Aren, ale po chwili przypomniał sobie, że przecież postać zaprzeczyła, więc na pewno nie. Zapytał:

– Czym jesteś...? Dlaczego masz jego oczy... i...

Zamilkł, kiedy postać wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła widmowym palcem jego czoła. Wspomnienia z dzieciństwa, o których nie do końca chciał pamiętać, zaczęły wracać. Były tam również te, w których ta właśnie postać była obok... była zawsze wtedy, kiedy jej potrzebował. Podtrzymywała na duchu, kiedy inne dzieci się nad nim znęcały. Sapnął zaskoczony zaczynając przypominać sobie coraz więcej szczegółów. Najpierw Orion w postaci Arena, a teraz ta postać z zielonymi oczami Arena... Tom czuł, że za moment wybuchnie. Postarał się jednak siłą woli opanować na tyle, że odzyskał głos i wykrzyknął bardzo jak na niego emocjonalnie:

– Dlaczego dopiero teraz?! Zdajesz sobie sprawę jak bardzo cię potrzebowałem i próbowałam walczyć z tym, by nie zapomnieć? A teraz wracasz?! Po tylu latach!

– Przykro mi...

Drgnął, kiedy usłyszał głos postaci. Spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Nastąpiła zmiana. Postać nie była już cieniem, ale jakby zjawą. Widać było znacznie więcej szczegółów wyglądu. Na skraju łóżka siedział młody mężczyzna z włosami luźno opadającymi na ramiona, o delikatnych rysach twarzy i zielonych oczach tak podobnych do Arena. Z tych oczu biła siła, tworząc kontrast dla delikatnych rysów i postaci. Za to ubranie... było inne. Zdecydowanie z innej epoki. Tom patrzył przez chwilę, później schował na moment twarz w dłoniach starając się opanować emocje. To było trudne. Zapytał jeszcze raz udręczonym głosem:

– Czym ty jesteś? Dlaczego zawsze zjawiasz się kiedy...

– Ponieważ mnie potrzebujesz. Wcześniej tak nie było, ale teraz... Tom, sam siebie niszczysz. Jeżeli będziesz ciągnąć to dłużej... Wszystko co robisz będzie destrukcyjne dla twojego ciała i umysłu.

– Nie wiesz przez co teraz przechodzę! – warknął chłopak, nie starając się nawet ukrywać emocji. Czuł się jak tamten dzieciak zamknięty w piwnicy i potrzebujący wsparcia.

– Doskonale wiem... Tak samo jak wiem, dlaczego jesteś w takim, a nie innym stanie.

– Nie potrzebuję cię już...

– Czyżby...? A co z Arenem? Jego również nie potrzebujesz? Gdyby zniknął na zawsze w żaden sposób by cię to nie obeszło...? Czy to właśnie nie były twoje ostatnie słowa skierowane do niego?

– Czego chcesz do cholery! Dlaczego jesteś tutaj! A przede wszystkim kim ty jesteś! – słaba równowaga Toma została zrujnowana przez ostatnie słowa. Zabrzmiały jeszcze gorzej, kiedy zostały wypowiedziane ustami kogoś innego.

– Część mnie została w tamtej jaskini. Pamiętasz której? Tutaj mogę odzyskać nieco sił... Musisz odpocząć Tom. Brak snu źle na ciebie działa i w końcu zrobisz coś głupiego. Jutro nie będziesz pamiętać naszego spotkania. Tak będzie do momentu, kiedy ponownie się przed tobą ujawnię. A teraz śpij...

Postać zakryła dłonią jego oczy. Tom zaczął czuć nagle ogromną senność i zmęczenie. Spadło na niego tak niespodziewanie, że prawie upadł. Siłą woli utrzymał się na nogach, ciężko opadł na łóżko. Zanim jednak poddał się senności wyszeptał cicho, patrząc po raz ostatni w oczy mężczyzny:

– Twoje imię... – chciałby patrzeć w te, a raczej nie te zielone tęczówki bez końca, a przynajmniej jeszcze dłużej, ale oczy same mu się zamknęły. Usłyszał jeszcze:

– Nicolas... Moje imię to Nicolas...

Poczuł na czole muśnięcie ust tamtego. Taki pożegnalny pocałunek jak wtedy, w jaskini. Czerwonooki chłopak jakoś całym sobą wyczuł, że został już sam w pokoju, że zjawa zniknęła. Nie miał siły na nic. Zasnął głębokim, spokojnym snem, którego nie zaznał od zniknięcia jego... Arena.


	2. Rozdział 2: Obietnica kłamstw

_Wracam po długiej przerwie spowodowanej między innymi brakiem weny jak i urlopem, który sprawił, że odsapnęłam ( Pomińmy fakt, że pisałam w czasie trwania urlopu... ) Nie mniej! Mamy rozdział ostatni jednak w tym roku. Zebrałam już siły na kolejny i mam nadzieję, że będzie lepiej ^^ Dziękuję za komentarze pod poprzednim rozdziałem: _

_**Ldorotka,Wieczna Panna, Obskurus, Szalona LG, qwerd, Nakurishi, loveforeveryo16** \- Jako, że posiadacie konto tutaj, odpowiedzi na komentarze dostaniecie w osobnych prywatnych wiadomościach w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni, przez fakt, ze kradnę obecnie czas a nie chcę byście dłużej czekali na rozdział, wiedzcie, że jednak baaaardzo doceniam że były tak długie! Jesteście cudowni! _

_**hulk: **Trochę nie na miejscu twój komentarz, ja rozumiem że chciałbyś jak najszybciej poznać cd tej historii, z drugiej strony zrozum chcę by historia na którą poświęciłam tyle czasu była dopieszczona od początku. Cóż to jest coś co też ja potrzebuję. Szkoda jednak, że nie napisałeś komentarza o samym rozdziale. Pozdrawiam. _

**_Mordoklejka: _**_Bardzo dziękuję, za docenienie kreacji postaci, są właśnie takie jakim chciałam ich widzieć i również nie lubię gdy postać Toma staje się nagle cukierkowa, albo z dnia na dzień kompletnie zmienia mu się charakter... To... nienaturalne. Ciesze się, że doceniłaś charaktery moich OC co tu dużo mówić to moje własne dzieci tym bardziej się cieszę, chociaż nawet te kanoniczne traktuje jak własne, bo jednak nadałam im nowy charakter ^^. Hmm moim założeniem było, by czytelnik poznał przebieg historii z różnych perspektywy i cieszę się że z czasem polubiłaś tę formę, bo osobiście nie wyobrażam sobie tej historii bez tego. Haha relacje... Tak tutaj się to wlecze, ale to też część tej historii. Chyba jestem na podium jeżeli chodzi o Tomarry i zwlekanie z pocałunkiem z tak wielką ilość słów i czasu... Łatwo się nie dam zrzucić z tronu ;P Tak, nie ukrywam, będzie obecnie sporo Angstu, wspomnę jednak na pocieszenie, że naprawdę lubię happy endy... . Rośliny i eliksiry, oh kocham je! Choć ja jestem odpowiedzialna bardziej za część mikstur i wtym się dobrze czuję. Kwiatki o roślinach to pałeczka mojej bety, która zawodowo się tym zajmuje ^^ Mamy cudowną dzięki temu współprace jak Beery z Arenem. Beery i Reid.. Hmm lubisz te postacie? Więc ten rozdział jest dla ciebie moja droga ;* Mam nadzieję, że to nie ostatni komentarz popełniony przez Ciebie i dołączysz do czytelników, zwłaszcza że chętnie poznam twoją opinię o tym rozdziale. Ściskam mocno ;* _

_**Vesp:** Oh odkrywamy coraz więcej tajemnic! A samego Nicolasa będzie tutaj w tej części więcej, więc stopniowo będziesz odkrywać kolejne karty tej historii. Zapraszam na dalszy ciąg tajemnic i odkrywania ich. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz się dobrze bawił. Ściskam mocno i do następnego! ;* _

**_kotwbutach: _**_Satysfakcjonujące jest dla autora gdy ktoś się ujawnia, nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo się wtedy cieszę! A jak już zostaje na stałe to Merlinie! Cudownie, bo chcę was poznać bliżej a komentarze to ułatwiają i chcę wiedzieć jak odbieracie dany rozdział. Oh moja beta jest absolutnie cudowna i baaaardzo doceniam jej pracę i wkład i to że jest ze mną. Tutaj faktycznie mamy w tym opowiadaniu wręcz całą gamę tajemnic, gdzie na miejsce jednej rozwiązanej dochodzą trzy kolejne, ale wierzę że sama wiesz już to najlepiej skoro jesteś tutaj i wiesz jak to ze mną bywa ^^ __Ohhh bardzo się cieszę, że uważasz Signum do jednych z tych naj w fandomie, to wielki zaszczyt! Nie bądź jednak wciąż widmem i daj się poznać dzieląc się wrażeniami z kolejnych rozdziałów ^^ Ściskam ;* _

**_Betowała: Matonemis_**

* * *

_**Rozdział 2: Obietnica kłamstw**_

Przez kilka następnych dni Hermiona uważnie obserwowała Harry'ego. Gryfon wyraźnie nie był w formie. Często chodził zamyślony. Czasami nawet sprawiał wrażenie przygnębionego. Zdecydowanie także, jak na niego, stał się niezbyt rozmowny. Nie rzucało się to w oczy, bo nie unikał rozmowy z nimi, ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, ale wyczuwała różnicę. Czuła po prostu, że czegoś temu chłopakowi brakuje.

Próbowała podpytać Rona, wychodząc z założenia, że może chłopcy między sobą więcej rozmawiają, ale on też niewiele wiedział. Uzyskała jednak pewność, że nie wyobraża sobie tych wszystkich drobnych odmienności w osobie Harry'ego. Rudy Gryfon też zauważył, że ich przyjaciel myślami bywał w zupełnie innym świecie.

Cokolwiek powodowało rozkojarzenie Harry'ego, nie wpływało na zmianę postawy wobec nich dwojga. Gryfon wciąż żądał, by dać mu więcej przestrzeni życiowej. To samo potwierdzał Ron. Dziewczyna postanowiła zaufać w tej sprawie intuicji rudzielca i wstrzymać się z interwencją.

Dzisiaj, jak niemal codziennie, czekała w pokoju wspólnym na obu przyjaciół. Jak zwykle spóźnionych. W końcu drzwi ich dormitorium uchyliły się i chłopcy pojawili się w zasięgu wzroku. Hermiona westchnęła, uśmiechnęła się lekko na powitanie i powiedziała:

– Nie wierzę, że musimy to przerabiać codziennie. Harry... daję słowo, twoje włosy z dnia na dzień są coraz bardziej nieujarzmione. Jeżeli chcesz, mogę ci dać jakiś specyfik, który pomoże opanować ten chaos.

– Doceniam, ale jak wiesz nie jestem zbyt zdyscyplinowany. Pewnie i tak częściej będę o tym zapominał niż pamiętał. Poza tym wolę pospać dłużej, a na pewno żeby wykonać zabieg z włosami musiałbym codziennie wstać wcześniej. Niby pewnie z pięć, albo dziesięć minut, ale zawsze. Dzięki jednak za propozycję – odparł chłopak, starając się choć trochę przylizać dłońmi swoją fryzurę. Bezskutecznie.

– Hermiono daj spokój – mruknął Ron, a po chwili dodał: – jakby to go obchodziło... Poza tym mamy teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Śniadanie!

– Doprawdy... czasami myślę, że twoimi czynami kierują najbardziej prymitywne odruchy... – dziewczyna pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Wstała jednak i podążyła za nimi na posiłek.

Niedługo potem dotarli do Wielkiej Sali, zajęli miejsca i zajęli się śniadaniem. Ron był nim pochłonięty bez reszty, a przynajmniej sprawiał takie wrażenie. Harry jadł, ale jak zazwyczaj ostatnio, myślami był gdzie indziej. Hermiona westchnęła w duchu i uniosła wzrok. Spojrzała przed siebie. Draco znowu obserwował Harry'ego. Z jakiegoś niepojętego powodu zdarzało się to bardzo często. Przeniosła wzrok na swojego przyjaciela, który akurat zamieniał kilka słów z Ronem. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że jest obserwowany. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad zwróceniem mu uwagi na ten fakt. Ślizgon mógł coś knuć i lepiej żeby Harry był o tym uprzedzony. Wtedy istniała szansa, że nie da się zaskoczyć, kiedy ich obojga nie będzie w pobliżu. Podejmując szybką decyzję zwróciła się do przyjaciela:

– Harry... zauważyłam, że Malfoy od jakiegoś czasu cię obserwuje. Powinieneś być ostrożny i... – chciała jeszcze dodać, żeby się nie odwracał. Powstrzymała się jednak kiedy okazało się, że Harry nie wykonał nawet podobnego ruchu w przeciwieństwie do siedzącego obok niego Rona. Zaskoczyło ją to, ale nie miała czasu na pogłębioną refleksję, ponieważ usłyszała w odpowiedzi:

– Myślę, że mam poważniejsze zmartwienia niż Ślizgoni, którzy i tak ciągle próbują mnie sprowokować. Jak wiesz staram się nie dać wyprowadzić z równowagi, ale to naprawdę trudne...

– Oh Harry... – wyszeptała współczująco dziewczyna, ściskając delikatnie jego dłoń w geście wsparcia: – Widzę jak ostatnio starasz się nie reagować na zaczepki. Jesteśmy z ciebie dumni. Wiem, że to jest trudne, ale już w piątek wraca dyrektor i wszystko się ułoży. Zobaczysz!

– Mam nadzieję. Nic więcej już mi nie zostało – odparł uśmiechając się smutno. Myślami wrócił do przeszłości. Nawet jeżeli ból był prawdziwy, nikt stąd nie musiał znać prawdy kryjącej się za jego słowami. Kłamał, ale była to idealna przykrywka i nie musiał aż tak bardzo zmuszać się do zakładania maski.

Rozmyślał. Kluczowym problemem był dyrektor szkoły. Trochę obawiał się tego spotkania. W końcu przecież spotkali się także w przeszłości. Dumbledore mógł go rozpoznać. Miał jednak nadzieję, że uda mu się właściwie odegrać Złotego Chłopca Gryffindoru, wpatrującego się w postać mentora z bezgraniczną ufnością. To będzie trudne, ale nie niemożliwe. Kiedy doszedł w myślach do tego momentu, miał ochotę roześmiać się szyderczo do swoich wniosków. Oczywiście powstrzymał się od podobnej reakcji. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

Musiał grać swoją rolę. Nie mógł się zdradzić, zwłaszcza przed Dumbledore'em. W końcu z pierwszej ręki wiedział do czego starzec był zdolny. Jedna uporczywa myśl ciągle wracała mu do głowy i uwierała niczym kamyk: nie mógł znaleźć żadnej informacji na temat Turnieju, a dyrektor z pewnością wiedział co się tam stało po jego zniknięciu... wiedział o tym jak przetrwali inni... Tak, to była dokuczliwa myśl. Tym gorsza i bardziej bolesna, że równocześnie pojawiła się świadomość, że informacje te są nie do zdobycia. Aren zdawał sobie przecież sprawę z tego, że dla tego człowieka jest żadnym przeciwnikiem. Choćby z tego powodu musiał zdobywać wiadomości zapewne wolniej, ale z dużo bezpieczniejszych źródeł. Nie warto było aż tak się narażać. Drgnął lekko czując dotyk na ramieniu:

– Harry idziesz? Zaraz zaczynamy lekcje – uniósł głowę, uśmiechnął się lekko i wstał gotowy do wyjścia mówiąc z ironią:

– Snape nie może czekać, nieprawdaż?

– Ja tam uważam, że byłby zachwycony mogąc nam odjąć punkty za spóźnienie. Jakby mało mu było tych, które tracimy podczas lekcji – żachnął się Ron, na co usłyszał od przyjaciela:

– Wciąż wolę bardziej eliksiry niż obronę z Umbridge...

– Merlinie, nie dobijaj mnie! Wystarczy mi świadomość, że to dzień z zajęciami z najmniej lubianymi nauczycielami. Normalnie żyć nie umierać! To dopiero rano, a już marzę o tym żeby był wieczór...

– Nie dramatyzujecie. Poza tym Harry... ostatnio zachowujesz się wręcz nienagannie. Dziś też nie dajcie Umbridge żadnego pretekstu... zwłaszcza ty Harry. Pamiętaj... utrzymaj spokój tak jak do tej pory, a będzie dobrze.

Aren chyba tylko siłą woli zdusił przemożną chęć przewrócenia oczami na słowa Granger. Najpierw go chwali, a potem upomina. Nie znosił takiego zachowania. Z jednej strony niby jest z nimi, a z drugiej pokazuje, że ona tutaj ma ostatnie słowo. Zdaje się, że w jej mniemaniu on z Ronem są tylko kretynami, którzy powinni podążać za tym co im mówi. Opanował odruch żachnięcia się i stwierdził, że robienie dobrej miny do złej gry przychodzi mu wyjątkowo gładko. Skinął twierdząco głową robiąc trochę niepewną minę. Zadowolony uśmiech na twarzy dziewczyny powiedział mu, że jego reakcje są odpowiednie, co przyjął z zadowoleniem. Niestety nie mógł jej ignorować, ale mógł udawać.

Teraz musiał skupić się na eliksirach. Wiedział doskonale, że jako Potter nienawidził ich głównie ze względu na osobę nauczyciela. Orientował się także, że jego odczucia w stosunku do Snape'a, były przez profesora odwzajemnione.

W zasadzie choćby dlatego doceniał swoją wycieczkę w przeszłość. Dzięki niej miał niepowtarzalną okazję przekonać się, że eliksiry to coś dla niego. Slughorn pokazał mu jak czerpać radość z tego przedmiotu. Sprawił, że ożyła w nim pasja tworzenia mikstur. Pokochał to co robił odkrywając kolejne, coraz to nowe, ciekawe, magiczne właściwości rozmaitych składników. Nowe, odmienne zastosowania... a kiedy zaczął współpracować z Herbertem... Przepadł zupełnie w ogromie możliwości.

Tutaj jednak... Na widok grobowej miny Naczelnego Nietoperza Hogwartu i wzroku jakim obdarzył wszystkich Gryfonów Aren nabrał pewności, że musi ograniczyć swoje zapędy. W duchu doszedł też do wniosku, że takie osoby nie powinny nauczać. Z drugiej strony zdawał sobie także sprawę z faktu, że nie potrafi patrzyć na Snape'a tak jak dawniej. Widział go teraz przez pryzmat swoich sporych już wiadomości, umiejętności i warzelniczego doświadczenia i mógł stwierdzić, że nauczyciel bez wątpienia ma wielki talent, wiedzę i umiejętności w zakresie eliksirów. Teraz był w stanie to ocenić i docenić.

Owszem, to była prawda. Nie zmieniała ona jednak jednego. Pewności co do tego, że charakter nauczyciela nie zmienił się ani na jotę i pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Było to widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka.

Aren usiadł na swoim miejscu wraz z Ronem, czując wzrok profesora. Zignorował to nie dając nic po sobie poznać. Przy okazji stwierdził, że nabrał w tym zakresie wprawy. Wzajemne obserwacje z Tomem znacznie poprawiły jego zdolności. Zmysł obserwacji, umiejętność ukradkowego zbierania informacji w taki sposób, żeby nie zostać na tym przyłapanym i łączenie faktów z zauważonych przesłanek miał opanowane do perfekcji.

Wspominał... Czasem celowo pozwalał, by spojrzenia jego i czerwonookiego Ślizgona się skrzyżowały. Czuł wtedy zawsze, że Riddle był zadowolony, mimo że jego zewnętrzna postawa i mina pozostawały takie same. Widział jednak wszystko w czerwonych oczach. Całą gamę odczuć. Przypomniał sobie też jeszcze jedno spostrzeżenie. Po pewnym czasie zauważył, że inni z reguły unikali dłuższego spoglądania w oczy Toma... Nie rozumiał tego, ale w środku czuł pewną satysfakcję. On i Tom dzielili ze sobą coś tak intymnego...

Zmarszczył brwi do swojej ostatniej myśli i stwierdził, że spowodowała ona u niego dziwne, szybsze bicie serca. Zastanowił się i aż lekko uniósł brwi. To określenie... skąd mu się wzięło w stosunku do... niego? Kim był dla niego Tom? Nadal nie potrafił określić ich wzajemnych relacji, choć już przecież wcześniej również zadawał sobie to pytanie. Tego co ich łączyło nie można było określić jako przyjaźń. Znajomość, koleżeństwo także nie pasowały. To było coś innego... bardziej...

– Psst! Harry! Przestań bujać w obłokach, bo zaraz Snape nam odejmie punkty – szept rudzielca przerwał mu rozmyślania i gwałtownie przywrócił do rzeczywistości.

Powrót był bolesny. Coś ściskało go w piersi, a dłonie kurczowo zacisnęły się na podręczniku. Zamrugał starając się dojść do siebie. Był tutaj... nie tam... Powtórzył sobie w myślach to krótkie stwierdzenie, żeby zakotwiczyć się w tym miejscu i uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela. Szybkim spojrzeniem złowił wypisaną na tablicy nazwę eliksiru. Rzucił okiem na stół. Okazało się, że Ron zgromadził już kilka potrzebnych im składników, myląc przy okazji jagody czerńca gronowego z owocami pokrzyku wilczej jagody i kwiat konwalii majowej z kwiatem kokoryczki wonnej, ale Aren przyjął to ze spokojem. Powiadomił rudzielca, że zapomniał o paru rzeczach i udał się do składziku po składniki.

Wziął kilka dodatkowych skrzydeł ważki, parę kłujek srogonia, śluz ropuchy i inne, wymienił pomylone przez Rona składniki na odpowiednie, a po chwili zastanowienia wziął jeszcze trzy rzeczy, które nawinęły mu się pod rękę, prawie na nie nie patrząc. Chwilę później był już w klasie przy swoim stoliku, który dzielili z Ronem. Tam okazało się, że rudy Gryfon rozpoczął już pracę. Aren stwierdził, że początek był niezły, choć to była zaledwie baza z jednym składnikiem, który należało wrzucić w całości, więc nie było w zasadzie możliwości pomyłki. Skupił się na eliksirze, bo tylko to ratowało go od ponurych myśli.

Początkowo był przerażony sposobem pracy rudzielca. Po jakimś czasie odkrył, że obserwowanie reakcji zachodzących w źle warzonym eliksirze, jest w zasadzie bardzo interesujące. Raz, czy dwa zaryzykował i osobiście sabotował ich wspólny twór, śledząc zmiany. Raz zastosował inne niż należało proporcje, innym razem zmienił gramaturę składnika. W pewnym momencie zorientował się, że Ron przyniósł ze składziku źle przechowywany róg dwurożca, czyli zdecydowanie gorszej jakości składnik. Z premedytacją go użył, analizując następujące po tym zmiany i reakcje. Patrzył, śledził, wnioskował i co jakiś czas ratował miksturę przed ostatecznym zepsuciem.

Efekt był taki, że ich eliksir wyglądał póki co naprawdę znośnie. Co jakiś czas kusiło go niemiłosiernie „naprawić" go. Oczywiście nie pozwolił sobie na to, ale mentalnie w głowie i owszem. Wyszukiwał składniki, które mogłyby tego dokonać, wyliczał procesy odwracające, jakie musiały zajść, żeby tak się stało. W pewnym momencie nawet pobłądził myślami, wykraczając poza robiony eliksir. Na koniec doszedł do wniosku, że mentalne poczynania to za mało... Potrzebował poczuć ten eliksir pod ręką... jego gęstość, zapach, zachowanie. Wizualizacja nie zastępowała samodzielnie uwarzonego eliksiru i satysfakcji z pracy nad nim.

Zamknął na sekundę oczy, zmuszając się do powrotu do rzeczywistości. Przyjrzał się wykonywanej miksturze. Znowu była odrobinę gorsza. Bez wątpienia nie pomagało jej to, że Ron tak niedbale machał łyżką mieszając. Rudzielec kompletnie ignorował stopniowo wrzucane przez niego liście mandragory i bełtał sobie ich twór bez ładu i składu. Ten widok bolał. Tym bardziej, że pojawiły się symptomy bardzo złych rezultatów i zważywszy na zastosowane już składniki istniało podejrzenie, że przy takim traktowaniu pogłębią się one. Kiedy tylko ta myśl pojawiła się w głowie Arena, nad nimi pojawił się cień, który bez wątpienia zwiastował nauczyciela. Snape ku zadowoleniu Greya wykazał się czujnością, choć wyraził wszystko w swoim niepowtarzalnym stylu:

– Oczywiście... Można było się spodziewać, że bez mózgu waszej grupy, wy dwaj jesteście zupełnie nieudolni. To co robicie to niemal przestępstwo. Weasley! Jeżeli jeszcze raz zamieszasz w ten sposób łyżką zapewniam, że oprócz dzisiejszego szlabanu z panem Filchem w ramach kary, będziesz spędzać swój czas w ten sposób do końca tygodnia!

Cóż... Aren nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić. W zasadzie miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć słysząc te słowa. Oczywiście nie zrobił tego, zachowując kamienny wyraz twarzy. Prawdę mówiąc, tak po cichu i tylko przed sobą przyznawał, że sam też popełniał swego rodzaju zbrodnię. Starał się dostosować wsuwanie kolejnych liści mandragory do mikstury w rytm ruchów Rona. To jak się zdaje powstrzymało spodziewany wybuch, ale za to spowodowało kompletny chaos podczas ich pracy. Snape pojawił się w dobrym momencie.

Chłopak z pewnym zainteresowaniem zerknął na uzyskany eliksir i ze zdumieniem skonstatował, że mimo tych wszystkich obrazoburczych manewrów udało im się uwarzyć miksturę klasy D. Mimo to bez wątpienia nie było się czym chwalić. Z drugiej strony twór nie nadawał się co prawda do tego do czego powinien być przeznaczony, ale po zmieszaniu ze sfermentowaną pokrzywą i skrzypem, byłby świetnym nawozem. Jak to stwierdził kiedyś Beery: szkoda marnować coś, co można spróbować wykorzystać w inny sposób.

Czekał na dalszy ciąg wypowiedzi Snape'a, bo jakoś nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że nauczyciel poprzestanie na upomnieniu i ukaraniu Rona. Miał rację. Wzrok profesora spoczął po chwili na nim. Jak zwykle wyrażał niechęć. W tym momencie Aren doceniał zahartowanie się jako Ślizgon. To pomagało. Tymczasem usłyszał:

– Potter... zjawisz się tutaj po kolacji, by odbyć swoją karę! Za eliksir otrzymujecie Trolla. Poza wyznaczoną karą obaj macie napisać dwie rolki pergaminu o tym, co powinniście byli uwarzyć. Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej wiecie do czego staraliście się dążyć. Dostarczycie mi je na następną lekcję.

Ron zbladł nagle i Aren zorientował się błyskawicznie z jakiego powodu. Kolejne eliksiry mieli już jutro. Wyglądało na to, że nauczyciel z premedytacją zmusza ich do zarwania części nocy. Nie obędzie się bez tego jak wiadomo, więc nie było się nad czym zastanawiać, a tym bardziej buntować. Aren nie zamierzał w żaden sposób reagować. Snape stał obok, jakby na coś czekając i chłopak doskonale wiedział na co. Dawniej zareagowałby gniewem i bezsensowną kłótnią, która doprowadziłaby do kolejnej kary i utraty punktów. Póki co skończyło się jak się zdaje na szlabanie... Już po chwili okazało się, że jego nadzieje były płonne...

– Obydwaj po minus dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za tak żałosną pracę, marnowanie składników i mojego czasu.

Tak, teraz wiedział już za co i dlaczego nie znosił tego człowieka. Mimochodem skinął głową na jego słowa, tym razem nie ukrywając złości na twarzy. Przecież Snape to właśnie chciał zobaczyć. Należało mu to umożliwić. Brak reakcji byłby błędem. Zresztą... Aren rzeczywiście się zezłościł na tak jawną niesprawiedliwość. Zajęcia powinny być przecież po to, by uczyć się na ewentualnych błędach. Nauczyciel powinien je wychwytywać, tłumaczyć i naprowadzać jak je skorygować, a nie...

Nietoperz swoim postępowaniem zabijał wszystko co było piękne w sztuce warzenia eliksirów. Spojrzeli na siebie z Ronem posępnie, zabierając się za sprzątanie stanowiska. Należało przypuszczać, że nie ominie ich gadanie Hermiony po zajęciach. Oby się szybko skończyło, bo nie bardzo mieli obaj czas na jej wysłuchiwanie. Czekał ich po lekcjach ogrom zajęć.

Aren był zły jeszcze z innego powodu. Przez te beznadziejne lekcje tracił czas, który powinien poświęcić na szukanie wiadomych informacji.

Obrona przed czarną magią o dziwo nie powodowała u Arena tak negatywnych odczuć jak wcześniej. W zasadzie przyjął to zdumiewające spostrzeżenie ze spokojem. Czas naprawdę potrafił czynić cuda. Doszedł do wniosku, że na ten moment czuje się opanowany, spokojny i świadomy tego co musi. W związku z tym nie widział szans dla Umbridge i jej złośliwych prowokacji. Musiałaby wymyślić coś naprawdę... nawet słów mu zabrakło na określenie tego czegoś co by spowodowało, żeby zareagował jak Harry Potter. Był świadomy, że dawniej tracił punkty, bo był sabotowany przez Ślizgonów, ale teraz lepiej rozumiał ich sposób myślenia i o dziwo jakoś był w stanie to akceptować.

Zresztą, jeśli już o Ślizgonach mowa... Wydawało mu się, że Draco polubił go jako Arena, ale jak dotąd nie otrzymał od niego odpowiedzi. Czyżby się pomylił w ocenie? O ile pamiętał, sam Malfoy sugerował, że chciałby, żeby ich poprzednie spotkanie nie było ostatnim. Co teraz robić? Powinien napisać kolejny list? Nie chciał być nachalny. Nie chciał też stracić możliwości dowiedzenia się czegoś o Abraxasie. Chciał... i zarazem nie chciał wiedzieć co się stało z jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Jak przebiega, albo przebiegało jego życie...

Ponownie się zamyślił, czekając w ławce na Różową Ropuchę. Wyczuwał na sobie spojrzenia. Nie reagował. Był przyzwyczajony do obcych oczu. Przeszkadzało mu tylko jedno. Podejrzewał, że w tych spojrzeniach mógłby wyczytać litość, a tego nie znosił. Czuł się żałośnie, wciąż nie potrafiąc wrócić do rzeczywistości. Udawało mu się jakoś zapanować nad odczuciami i zmusić do spokoju tylko dlatego, że pozwalał sobie na myślowe ucieczki do tamtej rzeczywistości. Miał wrażenie, że stoi nad przepaścią, a brak wiadomości powoduje, że nie bardzo wie, w którą stronę ruszyć. Wobec tego stoi nieruchomo i czeka na sygnał. To nie było zbyt przyjemne. Inna sprawa, że nie był pewien jak długo będzie w stanie to znieść? Z każdym kolejnym dniem coraz trudniej mu było utrzymywać równowagę.

Nadejście Umbridge przerwało mu smutne rozważania. Jej mina była wyjątkowa... świadczyła o wielkim zadowoleniu. To było podejrzane i wskazywało, że on sam musi się mieć na baczności. Cokolwiek sprawiło jej radość, zapewne nie było dobre dla niego. Pozostało tylko poczekać aż oznajmi co wymyśliła. Nie musiał długo czekać:

– Postanowiłam, że przez najbliższych kilka zajęć będziecie pracować w mieszanych grupach. Osobiście was do nich przydzielę. Nie chcę słyszeć żadnych sprzeciwów, inaczej spotka was kara – nauczycielka obrzuciła całą klasę triumfującym spojrzeniem, zatrzymując dłużej wzrok na nim właśnie.

Miał ochotę prychnąć szyderczo na jej plan utrudniania mu życia. Oczywiście tego nie zrobił. Gryfoni byli w większości przerażeni oznajmieniem pani profesor. W zasadzie mniej tym co mówiła, a bardziej tym, co kryło się za jej słowami, czyli pracą ze Ślizgonami. Ci drudzy również nie byli zbyt entuzjastycznie nastawieni do pomysłu. W postępowaniu Umbridge było jednak drugie dno i Aren po chwili namysłu odkrył o co chodziło. Tak będzie jej łatwiej utrzymać dyscyplinę i panować nad całą grupą. W końcu jeden z partnerów będzie z radością donosić na wrogi dom. Wystarczy poczekać i gromadzić informacje.

Nie było dla niego zaskoczeniem, że został przydzielony do Draco. Było to tak samo pewne jak to, że jutro nadejdzie. W końcu Ropucha to mistrzyni w wyszukiwaniu najbardziej bolesnych miejsc. Teraz też... Na szczęście nie zadawała sobie sprawy z faktu, że Aren przejrzał jej podstęp. Inni Gryfoni w zasadzie też nie mieli lepiej. Hermiona została przydzielona do Goyle'a, a Ron do Parkinson. Dla osoby takiej jak Hermiona było to niemal jak policzek. Gregory nie należał do osób, które przykładały się do nauki, ani do takich, które by się nią interesowały.

Po ogłoszeniu kto z kim ma pracować, nastąpiło zamieszanie, kiedy uczniowie zmieniali miejsca. Aren bez słowa przeniósł się do ławki przy oknach, zajmowanej przez Draco. Malfoy obdarzył go szyderczym uśmiechem i... nawet nie przesunął się o cal, żeby umożliwić mu zajęcie miejsca. Musiał przeciskać się za nim na swoje miejsce. Kiedy już wreszcie usiadł, pozwolił sobie na niewielki gest irytacji i przewrócił oczami. Ten gest uszczęśliwił jeszcze bardziej blondyna.

Kiedy zakończono już powszechną rotację, potoczyła się lekcja. Aren często prowokowany przez blondwłosego Ślizgona nie odzywał się, ani nie reagował. Wolał przyjąć taktykę ignorowania przeciwnika zwłaszcza, że miał plany na najbliższy weekend. Szlaban nie wchodził w żadnym wypadku w grę. Ponieważ prowokacje nie działały, Malfoy w końcu najwyraźniej się poddał. Za to mieli obaj inny problem.

Lekcja mijała, a na ich stole spoczywał pusty pergamin. Szczerze mówiąc Aren nie bardzo wiedział jak zabrać się za coś, co od początku nie miało sensu. Ich obecne podręczniki były stekiem bzdur. O dziwo odnosił wrażenie, że nie tylko on tak myślał. Draco najwyraźniej również nie wiedział od czego zacząć.

W końcu Gryfon westchnął cicho i postanowił zacząć jakkolwiek, byleby coś napisać. Nawet jeżeli miałoby to być kropka w kropkę to samo, co widniało w podręczniku. Nie obchodziło go to jak Ropucha oceni tę pracę. I tak nie spodziewał się przecież pochwał. Siedzący obok Ślizgon nie ruszył nawet palcem, ograniczając aktywność do kąśliwych uwag na temat treści, czy charakteru pisma. Aren z pewną ulgą stwierdził, że bardzo przydało mu się w tym wypadku doświadczenie pracy z Jamesem. Znosił te fochy z iście stoickim spokojem aż do końca zajęć.

Nie przewidział problemu, który pojawił się na koniec. Kiedy oddał nauczycielce zapisany pergamin, jako wynik pracy ich obu, Ropucha spojrzała na niego, uśmiechnęła się i najzwyczajniej w świecie przedarła pracę na pół. Później stwierdziła tym swoim przesłodzonym tonem:

– Potter. Pamiętasz, że to miała być wasza wspólna praca? Widzę tutaj tylko twoje notatki. Swoją drogą, pobieżnie je przeglądając stwierdzam, że zostały wykonane źle. Sam wstęp na pewno wystarczy do oceny całej pracy. Czy zgadzasz się z moją oceną panie Malfoy?

– Oczywiście pani profesor. Mówiłem Potterowi, że robi to źle. Nie chciał mnie słuchać i ignorował moje dobre rady. Nie zgadzam się dzielić z nim oceny. To może zachwiać moje doskonałe wyniki.

– Masz w tej sprawie coś do powiedzenia chłopcze? – nauczycielka zwróciła się do Arena, świdrując go spojrzeniem.

Aren w duchu ją przeklął, utrzymując jednak spokojny wyraz twarzy. Miałby całkiem sporo epitetów, którymi chętnie by ją obrzucił, ale zachował je dla siebie. Za to przyszła mu do głowy inna myśl. Ten pomysł mógł mu pomóc w sprawie spotkania Draco i Arena. Miał już przecież swoje ślizgońskie doświadczenie. Mógł wykorzystać tę sytuację na własną korzyść. Odwrócić ją tak, żeby służyła jego potrzebom. Zastanowił się szybko i z pewnym trudem, bo pierwsze słowa ledwo przeszły mu przez gardło, ale później było coraz bardziej gładko, powiedział:

– Jest mi przykro z tego powodu... Nie sądziłem, że Malfoyowi tak bardzo zależy na naszej wspólnej pracy. Proponuję, żebyśmy zaczęli spotykać się w bibliotece w celu kontynuowania pracy nad tym tematem, skoro wyraźnie lekcja nam nie wystarcza.

Zabawnie było patrzeć jak oczy blondyna rozszerzają się na tak dziwacznie przedstawioną propozycję. Nikt się jej nie spodziewał. Dolores również była wyraźnie zaskoczona. Zamarła przetrawiając jego słowa. Na twarzy miała przy tym jakiś dziwny wyraz. Szybko się jednak pozbierała. Mina zmieniła jej się na pogodniejszą i Aren zaczął podejrzewać, że wpadła na jakiś pomysł, który znowu uprzykrzy mu życie. Czekał jednak, bo jakkolwiek by było, sam także zamierzał wyciągnąć ze wszystkiego korzyści. Na koniec nauczycielka skinęła głową i stwierdziła:

– Masz rację Potter. Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby tak niekompetentna osoba jak ty miała wpływ na oceny Draco. Dziś ocenę negatywną dostajesz tylko ty. Dodatkowo minus dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru. Na następne zajęcia proszę przynieść efekty waszej wspólnej pracy. To wszystko na dziś. Malfoy, zostań jeszcze na moment.

To było do przewidzenia. Aren nawet się nie zdziwił. Pewnie Ropucha chciała w ten sposób zebrać więcej informacji o nim samym. Zapewne spróbuje zrobić z blondyna małego szpiega, który będzie donosił jej o każdym domniemanym przewinieniu znienawidzonego Pottera. Oczywiście niezależnie od tego, czy winy będą prawdziwe, czy też nie. To było w zasadzie dosyć niewygodne zwłaszcza, że czekała go przecież za jakiś czas rozprawa za rzekomy zamach...

Trzeba będzie się przyjrzeć Malfoyowi. Sprawdzić ile w nim jest z Abraxasa. Sam Draco również dał przecież dowó d, że był inny. W obecności Arena Greya nie zachowywał się tak jak zwykle. Dokładnie tak jak jego dziadek Abraxas. Pamiętał przecież doskonale. Uśmiechnął się lekko do swoich myśli... Wynikało z tego, że ta dwójka miała ze sobą sporo wspólnego.

Tuż za progiem sali lekcyjnej czekali na niego Ron z Hermioną. Wydawali się być w mało pozytywnych nastrojach. Aren wiedział, że powinien czuć podobnie, ale jakoś nie mógł. Chciał uzyskać dostęp do jedynego póki co dostępnego dla niego źródła informacji i to osiągnął. Nie był w stanie się smucić, ale oczywiście musiał się dostosować do tego, czego od niego oczekiwano w danej chwili.

Przybrał grobową minę opowiadając obojgu w skrócie dlaczego tym razem został przetrzymany po zajęciach i w jaki sposób stało się, że będzie spędzać część swojego wolnego czasu z Malfoyem. Nie powiedział im wszystkiego. Nie musieli wiedzieć, że sam wyszedł z inicjatywą spotkań z Draco. Podkolorował też całe zdarzenie, winę zwalając na Umbridge, czego się zresztą spodziewali.

* * *

Mistrz eliksirów czekał na Pottera, sprawdzając stosy pergaminów z pracami domowymi uczniów. W większości był to niestety stek bzdur, na które musiał tracić swój cenny czas. Oderwał się od nich słysząc ciche pukanie zwiastujące nadejście Gryfona. Chłopak wszedł, skinął głową i przywitał się w krótkich słowach. Później stanął przy biurku i w milczeniu czekał. Snape w duchu westchnął. Chciał mieć to już z głowy, więc zaczął:

– Miałem ostatnio okazję rozmawiać z dyrektorem o wypadku sprzed kilku dni, który spowodował, że zostałeś oskarżony przez Umbridge o celowe zranienie innych uczniów – mówiąc przyglądał się uważnie chłopakowi, oczekując jakiejś rekcji. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Potter zdawał się być spokojny. To było dosyć niespodziewane jak na sytuację, w której się znalazł. Spodziewał się jego zwyczajowego zachowania: jakichś niedorzecznych pytań, płomiennych zaprzeczeń i innych w tym rodzaju. Chłopak zdziwił go jednak pozytywnie... przynajmniej na razie. Kontynuował: – Niestety, moje słowo nie znaczyło zbyt wiele zwłaszcza, że jej wersję poparła większość Ślizgonów i Gryfonów...

– Wiem o tym profesorze. Dziękuję za interwencję. Powiedział pan, że po tym wydarzeniu dyrektor się z panem skontaktował. Na pewno wie pan wobec tego czy szybko wróci, żeby postarać się jakoś to wszystko... ułożyć – mówiąc to Aren starał się wyrazić słowami to, czego zapewne oczekiwano, czyli całą wiarę i nadzieję na jaką było go stać. Przy okazji przemknęło mu przez myśl, że będzie musiał sobie ułożyć jakiś plan na chwilę, kiedy stanie twarzą w twarz z Dumbledore. W odpowiedzi usłyszał:

– Tutaj muszę cię prawdopodobnie rozczarować Potter. Dyrektor będzie nieobecny znacznie dłużej niż było planowane. Chociaż w zasadzie będzie to dla twojego dobra. Dolores nie może nic zrobić, póki głowa Hogwartu jest nieobecna. W ten sposób dyrektor kupi nam więcej czasu na uzyskanie środków zapobiegawczych i rozmaite manewry. Jak się czujesz z tym, że znowu ktoś inny musi za ciebie nastawiać karku?

Końcowe pytanie zostało zadane ironicznym tonem i zapewne miało go zezłościć, ale Aren poczuł nagle rozbawienie i musiał szybko opuścić wzrok i przygryźć wargę, żeby ukryć uśmiech. Dla Snape'a wyglądało to zapewne tak, jakby mu było wstyd i przykro. Prychnięcie mistrza eliksirów tylko to potwierdziło. Tymczasem Grey poczuł autentyczną ulgę. Już kilkukrotnie dochodził do wniosku, że nie czuje się gotowy na bezpośrednie spotkanie z Albusem. Raz dlatego, że nie miał póki co dostatecznych informacji. Dwa, że pomimo tego, że jako Aren starał się manipulatorowi schodzić z drogi doskonale wiedział, że był przez niego uważnie obserwowany. Dumbledore nie był głupcem. Był szczwanym lisem i Aren musiał się naprawdę wykazać, by nie dać się złapać. Z drugiej strony jak wyjaśnić fakt, że przeniósł się w przeszłość i ostatnie kilka miesięcy spędził tam żyjąc zupełnie innym życiem...

W myśli wbił mu się ostry głos nauczyciela eliksirów, przerywając wszelkie dywagacje i zmuszając do uwagi:

– Potter! Czy tak ciężko jest ci utrzymać minimum skupiania w tej twojej głowie?! Z drugiej strony nie jest to dla mnie zaskoczeniem, że jak zwykle ignorujesz wszystko, czekając żeby inni wyciągnęli cię z bagna...

– Jaka jest moja kara profesorze? – przerwał przemowę Snape'a zdecydowanym tonem. Może nie było to grzeczne, ale miał już serdecznie dość bredni, które nauczyciel opowiadał nie mając o niczym pojęcia. Nie... wróć... jest jeszcze inaczej. Przecież profesor ma jakieś tam pojęcie przynajmniej o Potterze, którego zna. Z tego wynika, że z premedytacją uderza tam, gdzie myśli, że zaboli najbardziej... Czyli z pełną świadomością prowokuje go do takich, a nie innych reakcji. Dawniej dałby się na to z pewnością złapać. Doprawdy był to podły człowiek.

Profesor zatrzymał na nim dłużej spojrzenie. Zapewne nie oczekiwał braku założonych reakcji. Aren miał szczerą nadzieję, że złoży to na karb jego zakłopotania, pewnego zmartwienia i nie poweźmie żadnych podejrzeń. Nie miał jakoś w tej chwili ochoty na granie głupszego niż był. Czekał na odpowiedź z nadzieją, że profesor ograniczy się do nakazu sprzątania bez użycia magii, czy jakiegoś porządkowania szafek, ewentualnie składziku. Dlatego zapewne następne słowa nauczyciela spowodowały, że ciężko mu było opanować zszokowany wyraz twarzy:

– Uwarzysz ponownie tę porażkę, która spowodowała to całe zamieszanie. W końcu sam zarzekałeś się, że możesz naprawić swój eliksir wiggenowy. Owszem, udało ci się stworzyć zupełnie inny eliksir o całkowicie odmiennym działaniu. Ciężko go jednak nazwać naprawionym eliksirem. Merlinie, zamknij usta Potter i weź się do roboty!

Otrząsnąwszy się z początkowego szoku, chłopak ruszył w stronę składziku, czując na sobie spojrzenie mistrza eliksirów. Zastanawiał się gorączkowo, czy nie zdradził się z czymś na lekcjach. Wydawało mu się, że pracował w taki sam sposób jak zawsze robił to w tych czasach jako Potter. Co prawda troszkę eksperymentował przeczuwając porażkę wykonywanego eliksiru, ale Ron pomagał mu w maskowaniu tego swoim postępowaniem, więc chyba jednak nie było możliwe... ale wtedy...

Tamten eliksir, o którym mówił Snape to było naprawdę coś. Czy umiałby go odtworzyć? Szczerze mówiąc nie wydawało mu się to możliwe. Wtedy był zbyt rozkojarzony... Zaczął gromadzić składniki, starając sobie przywołać w pamięci tamtą felerną miksturę... Pamiętał jej smak... w końcu przecież był zmuszony ją wypić. Był jednak wtedy tak zestresowany, że nie zwracał uwagi na inne bodźce. Przynajmniej tak teraz uważał, bo pamięć mu jakoś w tym wypadku nie służyła.

Z drugiej strony było to coś do czego warto było wrócić... choć nie koniecznie teraz. Zebrał składniki i ruszył do klasy. Ustawił cały zestaw na jednej z ławek, wciąż rozmyślając. Nie spodziewał się kompletnie, że w ramach kary Nietoperz każe mu warzyć eliksir... W każdym innym wypadku byłby zachwycony, że nie musi czegoś tam szorować, ale teraz... Był tu sam i Snape mógł się na nim skupić. Nic mu nie umknie. Musiał włożyć w udawanie dużo więcej wysiłku niż na lekcji. Na szczęście luki w pamięci powodowały, że w zasadzie był niemal pewien, że nie osiągnie oczekiwanego rezultatu podczas warzenia.

Odkąd wrócił do tej rzeczywistości, jego magia była bardzo niestabilna i nieraz tracił nad nią kontrolę. To miało konkretne skutki. Trudno mu było poprawnie rzucać zaklęcia. Na przykład utrzymać ten sam poziom płomienia pod kociołkiem. Dawniej robił tak proste rzeczy w zasadzie bez zastanowienia. Dlatego właśnie teraz pozostawiał ten aspekt Ronowi. W tym momencie sam musiał sobie z tym poradzić. Dość szybko doszedł do wniosku, że już to będzie początkiem porażki. To był eliksir, który w paru momentach tworzenia wymagał precyzji i skupienia na składnikach, tymczasem on będzie musiał dzielić uwagę na tak prostą rzecz jak pilnowanie odpowiedniej siły ognia.

Nie było jednak wyjścia. Zaczął. Po pewnym czasie był już pewien, że miał rację. Co najmniej kilka razy zdążył po prostu przegrzać miksturę tracąc cenne właściwości składników. To co miał w kociołku wyglądało przez to coraz gorzej. Miał ochotę po prostu wyrzucić to wszystko i zacząć od początku. To co widział było beznadziejne. Wzrok Snape'a również nie pomagał. Pod tym taksującym spojrzeniem Aren wbrew sobie zaczął się denerwować i popełniać błędy. W duchu złościł się o to na siebie, co nie poprawiało samopoczucia.

Po dwóch godzinach, które były absolutną męczarnią, usłyszał zbliżające się kroki profesora. Po chwili nauczyciel stanął obok i bez słowa spojrzał na to coś w kociołku, bo trudno było nazwać tę miksturę eliksirem. Aren miał tego pełną świadomość. W końcu przecież poprzez błędy zdusił w zarodku każdą możliwą rozpoczynającą się reakcję, co samo w sobie było niesamowitym wyczynem. Efekty były katastrofalne, a zachowanie nauczyciela do przewidzenia. W zasadzie sam się na nie skazał, zupełnie dobrowolnie. Komentarze były zjadliwe, ironiczne i bolesne. Każde kolejne, ociekające sarkazmem i wyższością słowo nauczyciela powodowało, że znowu poczuł się jak głupi Harry Potter, którym był niegdyś. Milczał i cierpliwie czekał końca:

– Doprawdy... to chyba najbardziej żałosny pokaz braku talentu i umiejętności, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem. Podkreślam... kiedykolwiek w całej mojej karierze nauczycielskiej. Możesz być dumny. Pokonałeś samego Longbottoma. Wierzę, że nie będziesz na tyle głupi Potter i nie zechcesz zostać w przyszłości aurorem. Po takim pokazie nie ma mowy, bym wpuścił cię do klasy eliksirów. A teraz uprzątnij stanowisko i wynoś się stąd.

Głos mężczyzny nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, a Aren nie miał zamiaru się spierać. Tym razem Snape miał rację, a on popierał nauczyciela w całej rozciągłości. Kiedy sprzątał wyczuł, że nie jest już obserwowany. Napięcie wewnątrz niego trochę zelżało. Odłożył resztę składników na miejsce. Wrócił do kotła, który należało wyczyścić. Spojrzał smętnie z pewnym smutkiem i jednocześnie złością na zielonkawą masę. Zabijanie wzrokiem tego tworu raczej nie miało sensu, więc nakierował swoją różdżkę, by pozbyć się wstydliwej zawartości. Po chwili jednak wycofał ją obawiając się, że znowu coś może pójść nie tak. Postanowił usunąć miksturę inaczej. Po prostu wylać zawartość kociołka do zlewu. Obserwował jak zielony płyn znika w kanalizacji do czasu, aż nie zauważył w okolicy dna naczynia jakiejś zmiany. Wstrzymał wylewanie i przyjrzał się dokładniej. Na ściankach i przy dnie mikstura przybrała niebieskawą barwę.

Spojrzał kontrolnie na Snape'a, ale ten nadal pisał na jednej z prac jakiegoś ucznia. Ukradkiem sięgnął po dwie puste fiolki i przelał w nie resztę tworu, a niebieskawy osad z dnia i ścian zeskrobał do małego słoiczka i wszystko schował do swojej torby.

Skończył sprzątnie swojego stanowiska. Na odchodne usłyszał tylko, że jutro po lekcji jego karne zadanie domowe i praca Weasleya mają się znaleźć na biurku nauczyciela. Krótko potwierdził, po czym jak najszybciej opuścił klasę kierując się w stronę dormitorium.

Severus został sam i niemal natychmiast przerwał sprawdzanie. Wyprostował się na krześle i pomasował skronie. To co zaserwował mu ten durny dzieciak spowodowało, że czuł zbliżający się ból głowy. To co zobaczył, powinno być stosowane jako tortury dla mistrzów eliksirów.

Z drugiej strony wyzbył się wątpliwości o tym, że Potter mógł posiadać jakikolwiek talent w zakresie dziedziny, którą się zajmował. Nie było to możliwe, skoro trudność sprawiało mu nawet utrzymanie zaklęcia kontroli ognia pod kociołkiem. I ktoś taki jak on miałby pokonać Czarnego Pana? Śmiechu warte! Dzieciak jak zwykle miał jakieś dziwaczne szczęście poprzednim razem. Nad tym co stworzył przez przypadek, mistrzowie pracowali latami. Nie zamierzał już więcej tracić czasu na tego Gryfona. Wystarczająco dużo go zmarnował.

* * *

Szedł zamyślony. Na szczęście droga z klasy eliksirów do pokoju wspólnego była krótka. W końcu komnaty Slytherinu znajdowały się również w lochach. Chwilę poświęcił na zastanowienie się nad aktualnym hasłem i nagle dotarło do niego co wyprawia. Rzucił ostatnie smutne spojrzenie w tamtym kierunku, zawrócił i zaczął wędrówkę w drugą stronę, do wieży Gryffindoru. Zauważył obserwującą go grupkę uczniów z domu węża, którzy doskonale słyszalnym półgłosem szydzili z niego. Nie odpowiedział na zaczepki. W końcu był do nich przyzwyczajony, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, dopóki nie usłyszał głosu Malfoya:

– Potter, zgubiłeś się? A może z twoją głową zaczyna być naprawdę coraz gorzej? Łaskawie ci jednak przypomnę, że wieża Gryfonów znajduje się w innym kierunku.

– Mhm... dzięki – odparł na to neutralnym głosem mijając ich wszystkich. Zatrzymała go dłoń zaciskająca się na ramieniu, która chwilkę później odwróciła Arena w stronę blondwłosego Ślizgona, który niespodzianie rzucił:

– Potter do diabła! Serio uderzyłeś się w głowę? Dziwnie się zachowujesz!

– Co? – zapytał Aren rozkojarzony i jakby zdziwiony, że blondyn wciąż tutaj był. Po chwili dodał jeszcze z lekką kpiną w głosie: – Jeszcze pomyślę, że się martwisz Malfoy. Skoro jednak już na ciebie wpadłem, to równie dobrze możemy się umówić. To co? Jutro w bibliotece? Musimy przecież zrobić pracę dla Umbridge. To co zrobiłem na lekcji wyraźnie ci nie odpowiadało. Wynika z tego, że lepiej będzie jak sam to zrobisz.

– Niby dlaczego miałbym przychodzić. To twoje zmartwienie. Im dłużej nie oddasz pracy, tym więcej punktów straci wasz dom – skomentował Ślizgon, starając się sprowokować Pottera. Ku jego zdumieniu nie osiągnął spodziewanego skutku. To go zirytowało, ale nie okazał tego. Gryfon na odchodne powiedział tylko:

– Bądź jutro o piątej w bibliotece. Do zobaczenia.

Grey odchodząc miał nadzieję, że Draco nie spełni swojej groźby i pojawi się jutro na spotkaniu. Jeśli nie... będzie trudno. Będzie musiał zastosować nieco inne metody. Postanowił jednak nie zamartwiać się na zapas. Na dziś miał już wystarczająco dużo kłopotów i zajęć.

Dotarł do wieży przed ciszą nocną. W pokoju wspólnym zauważył Rona pochylającego się nad pergaminem ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy i Hermionę, która co chwila go poprawiała. Ruszył w ich kierunku siadając naprzeciw rudzielca i bez słowa wyciągnął własne pergamin i pióro. Musiał zabrać się za pracę na eliksiry. Póki co wszystko robił w milczeniu. Przyjaciele także nic nie mówili, więc postanowił zagaić jakoś rozmowę. Co prawda nie miał na nią najmniejszej ochoty, bo wydłużała niepotrzebnie czas na napisanie referatu, ale z drugiej strony jej brak był nienaturalny, a to było niewskazane:

– Jak było z woźnym? Wątpię żeby udało mu się przebić Snape'a w kwestii kreatywności co do wymierzania kar.

– Cóż, sprzątanie klasy po Irytku, który dosłownie w tym samym momencie pojawił się w innym miejscu. Woźny popędził tam i zapomniał zabrać mi różdżkę. Dzięki temu uwinąłem się całkiem szybko. A jak u ciebie? Wyglądasz na wykończonego – stwierdził z troską w głosie rudzielec.

– Oh... Było absolutnie okropnie. Sądziłem, że będę musiał coś porządkować. Zamiast tego kazał mi warzyć eliksir wiggenowy. Mało tego... cały czas nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku, co było deprymujące. Popełniłem chyba każdy możliwy błąd. Na koniec Snape miał w oczach istną chęć mordu – westchnął ciężko Aren, zaczynając wypracowanie. Po chwili zreflektował się jednak. Dawniej przecież sam by się tym nie zajmował. Należało naprawić błąd: – Hermiono... czy mogę liczyć na twoją pomoc?

– Jesteście niemożliwi... obaj! – dziewczyna roześmiała się lekko, jednak zmieniła miejsce siadając teraz obok Arena i instruując go tak samo jak wcześniej Weasleya. Po pewnym czasie Grey doszedł do wniosku, że Hermiona całkiem rzeczowo potrafi tłumaczyć. Niestety, jeśli chodziło o niektóre składniki jej domysły były błędne. Zatrzymał to jednak dla siebie, dopisując kilka innych bzdur na pergaminie tak dla niepoznaki.

Po północy został już sam. Doprawdy, nigdy by nie pomyślał, że robienie pracy domowej z eliksirów specjalnie źle, jest tak męczące. Zajęło mu to o wiele więcej czasu niż wykonanie tego samego poprawnie. Skończył ostatnią pracę domową z zaklęć i westchnął z ulgą. Nie był jeszcze śpiący. Rozsiadł się wygodnie przy kominku i zapatrzył w płomienie. Ile czasu już minęło od jego zniknięcia z przeszłości? Tutaj to były ponad trzy tygodnie... Co pomyśleli inni? Abraxas... Samuel... Liam... Tęsknił za nimi tak bardzo... Tutaj nie mógł być sobą. Dusił się. Przymknął oczy starając się oddalić swój ból. To było na nic. Myśli zaczęły go zalewać falami.

Próbował podpytać Sprout o poprzedniego nauczyciela Herberta Beery'ego. Jak się okazało nigdy nie spotkała go osobiście. Słyszała jednak o nim, że był bardzo egocentrycznym nauczycielem o wybujałej wyobraźni i dziwnych pomysłach. Z jej słów wynikało, że przestał nauczać w tym samym momencie kiedy rocznik Arena w przeszłości ukończył edukację.

Po tej rozmowie Grey próbował znaleźć jakieś publikacje, czy wzmianki o Herbercie, ale nigdzie nie było nawet śladu. Nie wiadomo było co się z nim dzieje. Smuciło go to. Beery był według niego jednym z najbardziej uzdolnionych czarodziejów w dziedzinie zielarstwa. Pamiętał ich rozmowy i plany. Mieli naprawdę ogromne ambicje. Chcieli po zakończeniu przez Arena szkoły, ruszyć na prawdziwy podbój czarodziejskiego świata z innowacyjnymi technikami... Zamiast tego... nie było niczego.

W publikacjach książkowych i rozmaitych kronikach udało mu się natomiast odnaleźć informacje, których nie był w stanie uzyskać z gazet. Doszedł do tego, która szkoła wygrała Turniej Trójmagiczny w Durmstrangu w 1943 roku. To akurat nie było jakoś szczególnie trudne. Na podstawie tego co znalazł w kronice, wyliczył ile wygranych miał Hogwart i pozostałe szkoły. Musiał przyznać, że wynik go zaskoczył. Okazało się, że zwycięską szkołą było Ilvermorny. Patrząc na zdolności bojowe i współpracę między uczestnikami z tej szkoły... nigdy by nie pomyślał, że to ona będzie na czele... Z drugiej strony doskonale wiedział jak bardzo nieobliczalny potrafi być Turniej...

Później skupił się na ludziach. Najwięcej informacji, ku własnemu rozgoryczeniu, znalazł o Wrighcie. Wyglądało no to, że ten parszywy drań odniósł sukces w tamtych stronach. Niczego nie doszukał się jeśli chodziło o Liama. Było tak, jakby zupełnie nie istniał... żadnej wzmianki, zdjęć, artykułów... nic... kompletnie nic. Znalazł za to wiadomości o Nessie i Rowenie. Ta pierwsza prowadziła całkiem normalne życie znajdując zatrudnienie jako prywatna nauczycielka. Wyszła za mąż dając małżonkowi trojkę dzieci. Zmarła jakieś dwa lata temu. Jeżeli chodziło o Owen, to była wysoko postawionym politykiem w MACUSA, więc było o niej sporo wiadomości. Takich, które niezbyt go obchodziły...

Miał nadzieję, że wkrótce zdobędzie więcej zagranicznych gazet, o które poprosił. Jak stwierdził przeglądając spisy, w archiwum znajdowały się jakieś wzmianki o rodzinie Jamesa. Niestety musiał czekać na kopię z archiwum, żeby zweryfikować te informacje. I to by było na tyle jeżeli chodziło o zebrane wiadomości dotyczące uczestników... Odkrycie tych szczątkowych danych zabrało mu bardzo dużo czasu i energii, a wciąż nie wiedział nic o osobach, na których mu najbardziej zależało...

Został jeszcze jeden trop do sprawdzenia... Trafił na niego przypadkowo, jednak miał nadzieję, że doprowadzi go do znalezienia Toma. Musiał zaczekać cierpliwie do weekendu. Drgnął, gdy poczuł na dłoni delikatne dotknięcie, ale za chwilkę usłyszał znajomy głos, który wyjaśnił mu kto go dotknął:

– Harry Potter Sir! Przeziębi się pan, jeżeli będzie tutaj spać – otworzył oczy i zobaczył przed sobą skrzata domowego, który patrzył na niego z wyraźną troską w oczach.

– Dawno się nie widzieliśmy Zgredku... Jak się masz? – zapytał grzecznie.

– Harry Potter od dłuższego czasu nie wygląda dobrze... Martwimy się o twoje zdrowie. Harry Potter Sir powinien udać się na spoczynek, inaczej nie będzie jutro w kondycji.

– Martwimy...? – powtórzył Aren z pewnym zdumieniem.

– My, skrzaty domowe! Zgredek będzie przynosił rano ciepłą herbatę. Zgredek pamięta, że Harry Potter lubi słodką herbatę!

– Czy to naprawdę aż tak widać...? – chłopak zapytał niepewnie myśląc, że wobec ludzi udawało mu się całkiem dobrze ukrywać samopoczucie. Był też zaskoczony, że skrzaty martwią się o niego. I to w liczbie mnogiej. Było to bardzo miłe uczucie. Zawsze czuł szacunek i pewnego rodzaju więź z tymi stworzeniami. Być może dlatego, że przez całe dzieciństwo sam był traktowany jak one.

– Nie widać tego Sir! Harry Potter dobrze to maskuje. Mój wcześniejszy pan, nie potrafił się tak dobrze kryć! – pisnął skrzat, po chwili zakrywając z przerażeniem usta. Aren musiał natychmiast interweniować wiedząc, co się zaraz wydarzy.

– Zgredku, nie obraziłeś w żaden sposób Lucjusza mówiąc mi o tym. Pamiętaj, że Malfoy nie jest już twoim panem i nie musisz się karać z tego powodu.

– Zgredek zawarł pakt krwi! Zgredek nie może mówić źle o swojej byłej rodzinie, nawet jeżeli zostanie zwolniony ze służby! Zgredek jest naprawdę okropnym skrzatem domowym!

Niestety Aren nie był dość szybki. Skrzat zaczął się karać uderzając głową o kominek. Jedyne co przyszło na myśl chłopakowi na ten widok, to wyczarowanie poduszki, by amortyzować uderzenia. Podziałało na moment. Skrzat był jednak jakby w jakimś amoku. Szukał czegokolwiek, czym mógłby się zranić. Chłopak desperacko go ścigał, jednak stworzenie było szybkie i zwinne. Nie dało się schwytać. W rezultacie Grey poprzestał na obserwacji co się dzieje i natychmiast rzucał rozmaite zaklęcia, by krzywda jaką sobie robiło stworzenie była jak najmniejsza. Po dobrych piętnastu minutach niemożliwej ilości transmutacji i zaklęć skrzat się uspokoił. Aren czuł się wykończony. Po dłuższej chwili zapytał o jedyną rzecz, która chodziła mu teraz po głowie:

– Dlaczego to robisz? Przecież sprawiasz sobie ból. Nie można tego jakoś uniknąć?

– Zgredek bardzo przeprasza... Jest mu bardzo przykro, że Harry Potter musiał być tego świadkiem. Jeżeli nie będziemy tego robić, ból będzie jeszcze gorszy niż ten, który sami stwarzamy. Proszę się jednak nie przejmować! To naprawdę nic!

Po tym co właśnie przeżył, Aren postanowił więcej nie pytać o szczegóły życia w rodzinie Malfoyów. Z drugiej strony był pewien, że Zgredek mógł mu udzielić informacji. Cena, którą stworzenie musiałoby za to zapłacić, wydawała się jednak chłopakowi zbyt wysoka. Nie mógł tego żądać zwłaszcza, że ten skrzat troszczył się o niego... zresztą nie tylko on jak się okazało... Inne najwyraźniej również się o niego martwiły. Na moment zapomniał o pustce w sercu, która rosła z dania na dzień coraz bardziej. Patrząc w wielkie oczy skrzata skinął głową, jednak nie potrafił znieść widoku jego poturbowanego ciałka, więc natychmiast wyleczył rany.

– Ohh! Zgredek nie zasłużył na taką dobroć! – załkał skrzat wycierając łzy dłońmi.

Grey wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń i starł wierzchem dłoni ostatki łez, uśmiechając się lekko. Skrzat patrzył na niego jak urzeczony, a później wykonał głęboki pokłon. Aren zaskoczony tym nagłym gestem próbował go podnieść, ale ten nie zareagował, a po chwili zaczął mówić:

– Zgredek jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał takiego czarodzieja jak Harry Potter... Zgredek przysięga chronić Harry'ego Pottera! Zrobi wszystko, by polepszyć samopoczucie i uleczyć jego duszę i serce!

– Dziękuję Zgredku... To, naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy i bardzo się cieszę, że mogę na ciebie liczyć. Jednak nie musisz mi się kłaniać. Nie potrzebuję również, byś nazywał mnie panem. Wystarczy tylko...

– Zgredek się nie zgadza! Zgredek jest szczęśliwy móc nazywać Harry'ego Pottera swoim panem! Jest to zaszczyt! Proszę by Harry Potter pozwolił się tak nazywać!

– Zgredku... nie chcę być panem. Zwłaszcza, że wiem jak inni traktują wasz gatunek. Samo to sprawia, że mam ochotę przekląć większość czystokrwistych rodzin, które są za to odpowiedzialne. Poza tym pracując w Hogwarcie, podlegasz jego dyrektorowi nieprawdaż?

Na jego słowa skrzat od razu skulił uszy i zacisnął swoje dłonie w pięści. Przez chwilę wyraźnie nad czymś myślał. Później spojrzał na Arena zdecydowanie z jakimś wewnętrznym postanowieniem. Na ten widok chłopak poczuł wewnętrzny niepokój. Nie wiedział czemu, ale czuł, że coś podobnego zdarzyło się już kiedyś... Samo jednak myślenie o tym sprawiło, że pojawił się ból głowy... jak zawsze. Znał sprawcę swojego zaniku pamięci. Na niego też przyjdzie pora. Potrzebował jednak czasu, planu i umiejętności. Zapytał:

– Czy mogę ci zadać pytanie? Od razu mówię, że jeżeli poczujesz, że odpowiedź może sprawić ci ból nie mów o tym, dobrze? – zapytał. Zgredek pokiwał głową w potwierdzeniu. Chwilę później Aren kontynuował: – Czy to o czym rozmawiamy, albo to co robię... czy ty lub inne skrzaty mówicie o tym dyrektorowi? Pytał kiedykolwiek o mnie? Kazał składać jakieś raporty? Pamiętaj o naszej umowie Zgredku – zastrzegł widząc jak stworzenie otwiera usta.

– W porządku Sir, Zgredek może odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. My, skrzaty nigdy nie wyjawiliśmy żadnej rzeczy dyrektorowi o tym co Harry Potter robi. Sam Dumbledore nigdy nie pytał nas o zdanie. Po tej rozmowie Zgredek przekaże wolę Harry Pottra innym skrzatom, by miały się na baczności! Myślę jednak, że żadne z nas nigdy nie zrobi niczego, co by sprawiło panu ból! Zawsze będziemy... – przerwał kiedy Gryfon go objął i wyszeptał udręczonym głosem, po raz pierwszy nie bojąc się okazać swoich uczuć:

– Dziękuję... to naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy – Zgredek niepewnie poklepał go po plecach, czekając aż chłopak się uspokoi.

Chwilę jeszcze spędził ze skrzatem, starając się omijać niebezpieczne tematy. Stworzenie jednak samo w końcu wygnało go do łóżka, by odpoczął. Ciężko było mu się opierać. Chłopak chciał doprowadzić teren do porządku, ale skrzat pstryknął tylko palcami i wszystko wyglądało, jakby nigdy nikogo tu nie było. Skrzaty miały naprawdę niesamowite zdolności. Głośną pochwałę Zgredek przyjął z zakłopotaniem, ale i cichą radością.

Dopiero leżąc już w łóżku i analizując wydarzenia w pokoju wspólnym, Aren zdał sobie sprawę, że wszystkie zaklęcia jakie rzucił podczas pościgu zostały wykonane bez użycia różdżki, a nawet bez odpowiednich inkantacji... To było... zaskakujące. Chwilę później po prostu zasnął, śniąc o przeszłości. Tam, mimo rozmaitych trudności czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Tak było do momentu obudzenia i powrotu do rzeczywistości.

* * *

Snape faktycznie przestał zwracać na niego jakąkolwiek uwagę. Wyglądało na to, że nadal był wściekły z powodu wczorajszego nieszczęsnego eliksiru. Każdy mógł zobaczyć jego wybitną niechęć. Nie szczędził szyderstw dotyczących mikstury, którą aktualnie, warzyli wraz z Ronem. Mistrz eliksirów posunął się nawet do tego, że przeczytał fragment jego wypracowania, drwiąc z większości napisanych tam celowo bzdur.

Aren zniósł to ze stoickim spokojem ciesząc się w duchu, że to były ostatnie eliksiry w tym tygodniu. Tym sposobem będzie mieć już względny spokój, aż do następnych zajęć. Po wczorajszej rozmowie ze Zgredkiem poczuł się odrobinę lepiej. Postanowił, pierwszy raz od dawna, po obiedzie spędzić czas wolny na zewnątrz. Odkąd wrócił wykorzystywał ten moment na poszukiwania, czyli albo koczował w dormitorium, albo w bibliotece, ewentualnie spędzał go z Ronem i Herminą głównie po to, żeby nie wzbudzać ich podejrzeń. Na szczęście znali rzekomy powód jego marnego nastroju i nie starali się drążyć tematu.

Na pomost poszedł ze ściśle określonym planem. Zabrał ze sobą kroniki, które zamierzał skrupulatnie przejrzeć pod kątem informacji dotyczących tematu jego poszukiwań. Każda, nawet drobna na pozór informacja, mogła wiele wnieść. Tak stało się, gdy analizował przegląd prasy z nordyckiego Ministerstwa. Zupełnie przypadkowo znalazł wiadomość o mistrzu eliksirów Lucasie Bennecie, który zginął tragicznie w czerwcu 1943 roku. O ile pamiętał na ten termin zaplanowano finał Turnieju. Coś mu mówiło, że obydwa wydarzenia były w jakiś sposób ze sobą powiązane. Aren zamyślił się na chwilę. Co prawda szczerze nie znosił tego człowieka, ale równocześnie nie mógł nie doceniać jego osiągnięć. Był wybitnym mistrzem eliksirów i przyczynił się do ogromnego rozwoju warzycielstwa. Gdyby tylko dał mu szansę, być może ich znajomość potoczyłaby się inaczej...

Chłopak westchnął ciężko łapiąc się na tym, że znowu zatonął w bezsensownym co by było gdyby. To nie miało sensu. Wydarzenia stały się już i nie miał na to wpływu... Zadrżał. Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że zaklęcie ogrzewające straciło swoją moc. W pierwszej chwili chciał je odnowić, ale już w następnej zrezygnował. Chłód był orzeźwiający. Siedział tak sobie jeszcze jakiś czas, obserwując taflę jeziora.

Spojrzał na swoje odbicie. Przez moment zastanawiał się czyją twarz widzi, bo wszystko w niej wydawało mu się obce: mina, oczy, włosy, szata... Nie podobało mu się to co widział. Źle się z tym wszystkim czuł. Żeby choć przez chwilkę poprawić sobie nastrój i trochę również na przekór wszystkiemu, zmienił brązowe oczy na swój oryginalny kolor. Wpatrzył się w nie i z przygnębieniem doszedł do wniosku, że jest w stanie wyczytać z nich wszystko, co się w nim wewnątrz kotłuje. Westchnął ciężko i szybko nałożył zaklęcie z powrotem.

Nie chciał wracać jeszcze do zamku. Do spotkania z Draco miał trochę czasu. Zastanowił się przez moment i spojrzał w stronę chaty Hagrida. Tak, to był jakiś pomysł. Postanowił odwiedzić przyjaciela. Ostatnio niewiele ze sobą rozmawiali. Parę słów na korytarzu, albo wymiana zdań po zajęciach to trochę mało, żeby uznać to za rozmowę. Aren podniósł się energicznie z pomostu i ruszył w kierunku domostwa półolbrzyma. Kiedy podszedł bliżej, zauważył dym ulatujący z komina. Ewidentne świadectwo, że gajowy jest w domu. W zasadzie miał już zapukać, kiedy przypomniał sobie o szpiczaku i zapragnął zobaczyć jak się ten ma. Obszedł budynek i z tyłu odnalazł tymczasowy dom stworzenia. Szpilka spała, ale kiedy uchylił wejście i usiadł przy nim, otworzyła oczy. Aren półgłosem powiedział:

– Wybacz, że cię obudziłem. Chciałem cię zobaczyć... Czy masz coś przeciwko by... – nie dokończył, po prostu sugestywnie wyciągając dłoń i dając stworzeniu wybór. Szpilka chwilkę go obserwowała, po czym spokojnym kroczkiem wdrapała się na jego rękę.

Pogładził ją po miękkich aktualnie kolcach. Wiedział, że w razie zagrożenia stanowiły naprawdę potężną broń. W zasadzie myśl ta pojawiła się już po niewczasie, kiedy głaskał stworzenie. Nie przestawał jednak, ponieważ w zachowaniu szpiczaka nic się nie zmieniło. Szpilka nie wydawała się być w bojowym nastroju. W pewnym momencie coś zwróciło jego uwagę. Przyjrzał się stworzeniu uważniej i stwierdził, że coś jest z nim nie tak. Pod kolcami skóra była lekko zaczerwieniona. Wyglądało na to, że Szpilka miała jakieś pasożyty. Być może Hagrid już o tym wiedział, ale nie zaszkodzi mu wspomnieć. Z drugiej strony...

Zdecydował się dokładniej przyjrzeć szpiczakowi. Uniósł go lekko do góry, oglądając skórę brzucha. Tam infekcja była dużo gorsza. Odłożył delikatnie stworzenie na miejsce i sięgnął po jedną ze zrzuconych igieł, oglądając ją z każdej strony. Oczywiście nie nadawała się do niczego jeśli chodziło o eliksiry, ale gdyby tak spróbować... Ponownie spojrzał na stworzenie, które również wpatrywało się w niego czarnymi ślepkami. Szpilka znowu do niego podeszła, choć domyślał się, że pewnie jest to dla niej trudne i polizała jego dłoń. Mógłby jej jakoś ulżyć, choć było to tylko tymczasowe rozwiązanie, ale gdyby tak... To mogło się udać! Pogłaskał na do widzenia stworzenie, rzucając kilka słów otuchy i zamknął pomieszczenie.

Do drzwi domu gajowego dotarł w zasadzie biegiem i zapukał w nie z rozmachem. Gospodarz, kiedy otworzył drzwi, miał na twarzy wypisane zdziwienie i Aren się temu nie dziwił. Po takim pukaniu... Gajowy usunął się z przejścia i chłopak skorzystał skwapliwie z zaproszenia. Wszedł i niemal od razu zaczął od najważniejszej dla niego w tym momencie kwestii:

– Byłem zobaczyć się ze Szpilką. Zauważyłem, że ma pasożyty.

– Podaję jej już od jakiegoś czasu preparat leczniczy od Severusa, ale nie mogę powiedzieć, by przyjmowała go z chęcią. Czasem muszę ją wręcz zmuszać.

– Czy mogę zobaczyć ten preparat? – zapytał Aren, widząc ponownie zaskoczenie półolbrzyma, który jednak podszedł do kredensu podając mu buteleczkę.

Chłopak spojrzał na zawartość pod światło, po czym odkręcił i powąchał. Preparat był doskonały i powinien zadziałać. Zastanowiło go tylko jedno. Buteleczka była już w połowie pusta. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, sięgnął po łyżeczkę i napełnił ją odrobiną eliksiru, po czym wypił starając się jak najdłużej trzymać go na języku. W końcu połknął, odwrócił się w stronę Hagrida i zapytał:

– Jak długo podajesz tę miksturę Szpilce?

– Już ponad tydzień będzie... Harry to naprawdę ty? Nie poznaję cię – gajowy roześmiał się lekko, ale z cieniem jakiejś niepewności. Aren zreflektował się, uśmiechnął trochę zawstydzony i odpowiedział:

– Oh, wybacz... Po prostu przejąłem się stanem Szpilki i za bardzo mnie poniosło... Przepraszam. Wszedłem w zasadzie bez przywitania i od razu zasypałem cię pytaniami.

– Daj spokój Harry! Zawsze wiedziałem, że masz rękę do stworzeń. Po prostu przez chwilę brzmiałeś jak prawdziwy magomedyk! Muszę przyznać, że wybrałeś naprawdę nieodpowiedni moment, zaraz muszę wychodzić.

– Czy mogę wrócić jutro?

– Oczywiście Harry. Weź ze sobą przyjaciół. Dawno nie odwiedzaliście mnie wspólnie – zaproponował półolbrzym, na co Aren skinął głową, choć nie miał najmniejszej ochoty zapraszać pozostałej dwójki... Na przekór tej myśli pojawiła się jeszcze inna: z Ronem byłoby zabawniej. W rezultacie zdecydował, że to nie byłoby złe. Należało tylko skutecznie zniechęcić Hermionę do odwiedzin? To nie powinno być trudne.

* * *

Potter doprawdy miał tupet! Nie dość, że osobiście oznaczył termin ich spotkania w bibliotece, to jeszcze sam się spóźniał! Draco zaczynał się nawet zastanawiać, czy nie padł ofiarą żartu ze strony Gryfona. Przecież mogło być tak, że on czeka tutaj, a tamten spędza czas zupełnie gdzie indziej śmiejąc się wraz z... Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej zaczynał się przekonywać do tej koncepcji. To mogła być prawda.

Spojrzał na zegar, który wskazywał już piętnaście minut po piątej. Zważywszy na to, że przyszedł wcześniej, czekał na przeklętego wybawcę więcej czasu niż to było warte. Poczuł wypełniającą go złość. Zaczął chować pergaminy do torby, ale kiedy sięgnął po książki jakaś dłoń oparła się o nie z drugiej strony. Uniósł wzrok, widząc zdyszanego Pottera, który wyglądał jakby przebiegł co najmniej milę.

– Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Kompletnie straciłem poczucie czasu – wysapał, ledwo mogąc złapać oddech. Wciąż uparcie trzymał dłoń na książkach.

– Miałeś swoją szansę, a teraz zabieraj łapska – odwarknął Draco wyszarpując publikacje.

– Naprawdę jest mi przykro. Uwierz proszę. Zróbmy to co do nas należy Draco, a wtedy będziemy mogli się rozstać i pójść każdy w swoją stronę. Obiecuję, że jeśli zrobisz teraz to o co proszę, aż do kolejnej pracy w bibliotece nie będę ci zawracał głowy. Zauważ też, że jeżeli uzbiera nam się więcej do nadrobienia, to nigdy tego nie skończymy – Aren próbował negocjować. Blondyn wpatrywał się w niego w milczeniu, po czym opadł na swoje miejsce mamrocząc cicho, jakby bardziej do siebie:

– Potter, ty naprawdę musiałeś uderzyć się w głowę... – zrobił to na tyle głośno, że Aren doskonale wszystko słyszał, a po chwili dodał: – Nie myśl sobie, że w przyszłości znowu zmarnuję na ciebie pół godziny życia! To twoja ostatnia szansa!

– Oh... postaram się jej nie zmarnować – uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi Gryfon. Był zadowolony z tego, że blondwłosy chłopak zdecydował się jednak przyjść. Poza tym zajął dla nich ten sam stolik, przy którym zwykli pracować w przeszłości z Abraxasem. Zbieg okoliczności? Być może. Jeżeli mógł mieć choć namiastkę tego co stracił... chciał się tego trzymać.

W trakcie pracy docenił ponownie swoje zahartowanie, które posiadł dzięki ostremu językowi Jamesa. Po pewnym czasie zauważył jednak, że docinki Malfoya straciły na jadowitości. Ślizgon sprawiał wrażenie, jakby wypowiadał je tylko dla zasady i dla widowni. Zdarzało się bowiem, że ktoś przechodził w pobliżu ich stolika. Aren nie reagował. Jego komentarze dotyczyły wyłącznie wykonywanej pracy. Kiedy zrobili już większość, postanowił zacząć realizować swój plan. Jako Harry już na starcie miał problem, chociaż wewnętrznie czuł, że blondyn nie nienawidzi go aż tak bardzo jak dawniej sądził.

Już miał zacząć, kiedy nieoczekiwanie pojawili się goryle Ślizgona, rozsiadając się koło nich. Jeden z nich uderzył Arena specjalnie z łokcia, kiedy siadał. Gryfon nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. Zauważył za to, że kiedy łokieć wylądował na nim, obserwujący wszystko blondyn zwęził na moment oczy. Abraxas zawsze tak robił, kiedy zaczynał być zirytowany.

– Co tutaj robicie? – Malfoy zapytał niby niedbale, rzucając dwójce sługusów podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

– Pansy chciała, byśmy cię uwolnili od Pottera nim zacznie się kolacja – wypalił Goyle i natychmiast umilkł widząc mordercze spojrzenie Dracona, który spodziewał się chyba jakiegoś kąśliwego komentarza ze strony Gryfona. Aren jednak wciąż milczał, pisząc na pergaminie i nie zwracając na nich uwagi. To było jeszcze bardziej niepokojące... Malfoy wolałby jednak wiedzieć czego może się spodziewać, a ten Potter był jakiś dziwny.

– Nie potrzebuję waszej interwencji. Wbijcie sobie też do zakutych łbów, że nie obchodzi mnie rzekoma „pomoc" Pansy. Następnym razem po prostu ją zignorujcie, a wtedy...

– Harry!

Dały się słyszeć kolejne znajome głosy. Aren jak nigdy miał ochotę walić głową w stół na widok swoich przyjaciół. W innym wypadku może by się i roześmiał z ironii tej sytuacji. Obaj z Draco siedzieli spokojnie przy zawalonym książkami i pergaminami stole, a po obu stronach ich przyjaciele patrzyli na siebie wilkiem wyglądając, jakby byli gotowi się rzucić sobie do gardeł. Zapewne wyglądało to zabawnie, ale... jakoś nie dzisiaj.

Nic nie mógł na to zaradzić... popsuli mu szyki. Wstał i zaczął się pakować. Wątpił, by w takim towarzystwie udało mu się cokolwiek wyciągnąć od Malfoya. Już teraz trudno było przekonać go do ich wspólnej pracy... Kolejne spotkanie odbędą dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu... Smętne rozważania przerwał mu zrzędliwy głos:

– Potter, przez twoją niekompetencję nie skończyliśmy naszej pracy. Jutro naprawisz swój błąd –blondyn mówiąc to patrzył na niego z wyższością, choć bez typowego zacięcia. Zanim Aren zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, włączył się Ron:

– Malfoy ty dupku! Jak śmiesz... – ucichł jednak szybko pod dotknięciem dłoni Arena, który popędził oboje Gryfonów do wyjścia słowami:

– Nie warto Ron. Chodźmy już. Chcę jeszcze przed kolacją pójść do sowiarni i wysłać list.

– List? Do kogo...? – zapytała Hermiona, ale gdy mrugnął do niej natychmiast zrozumiała, że był to zaledwie wybieg z jego strony.

Draco obserwował plecy trójki Gryfonów, zatrzymując spojrzenie na sylwetce Pottera. To było dziwne... wydawało mu się, że nawet chód tego chłopaka był inny. Wcześniej chodził zgarbiony, stawiając ciężko kroki. Teraz poruszał się wręcz z gracją i elegancją. To naprawdę był Potter? Poza tym ten tam nazwał go po imieniu... To było już w ogóle dziwaczne zwłaszcza, że uśmiechał się przy tym do niego. Wypowiedział jego imię miękkim głosem, jakby był dla niego kimś ważnym... Nikt nigdy nie wypowiedział imienia Draco w ten sposób... Do diabła! To był Harry przeklęty Potter! O czym myślał proponując mu powtórne spotkanie jutro?! Choroba umysłowa Gryfona musiała być zaraźliwa!

– Draco...

– Czego znowu! – warknął na Gregory'ego, wciąż rozpamiętując dziwne spotkanie z Złotym Chłopcem.

– Przypomniało mi się, że dostałeś jakiś czas temu list. Nie było cię wtedy w pokoju, więc schowałem go do szuflady nocnej szafki – wyjąkał Crabbe widząc, że Ślizgon jest dziś wyjątkowo czymś rozdrażniony. To pewnie spotkanie z Potterem tak na niego podziałało. Kwestia korespondencji powróciła do niego w momencie, kiedy Gryfon wspomniał o wysłaniu listu. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie poinformował Draco o jego poczcie.

Poziom irytacji blondyna wzrósł do apogeum po tej wiadomości. Jeżeli to była poczta od jego ojca miał przechlapane! Nie mogąc znieść dłużej głupoty tej dwójki kretynów, odesłał ich jak najdalej od siebie, czyli na kolację. Na szczęście mieli na tyle rozumu, że wręcz z ulgą odeszli. Sam udał się do dormitorium. Kiedy już tam dotarł, natychmiast otworzył wspomnianą szufladę. Nic dziwnego, że nie zauważył niepozornego listu. Większość przestrzeni zajmowały pergaminy. Sięgnął po przesyłkę, czując magię zabezpieczającą przed niechcianymi odbiorcami. Docenił formę zabezpieczenia, choć takich zaklęć nie używał jego ojciec. On wolał stosować klątwy. Najwyraźniej przesyłka była od kogo innego.

Otworzył ją. Notatka była bardzo krótka. Po jej przeczytaniu zaschło mu w ustach z wrażenia. Kiedy spojrzał na datę, poczuł się jeszcze bardziej chory. Musiał jakoś rozwiązać tę sprawę. Szybko obmyślił i nakreślił odpowiedź. Nie zastanawiając się jak to wygląda, wybiegł ze swojego pokoju kierując się do sowiarni i przeklinając w myślach raz za razem tych pacanów, którzy narobili mu tylko kłopotu.

* * *

Oczywiście nie obyło się bez przesłuchania ze strony Hermiony. Znosił je dzielnie, dostrzegając w pewnym momencie współczujące spojrzenie Rona. To było pocieszające. W końcu jednak postanowił zacząć zmieniać kierunek rozmowy na taki, który na pewno zainteresuje dziewczynę bardziej niż jego waśń z Malfoyem. Zresztą, jeżeli chodziło o tego ostatniego, wciąż nie widział go na uczcie, za to jego goryle byli i owszem. To było zastanawiające, ale nie miał czasu na tę sprawę. Musiał działać jeśli chodziło o dziewczynę. Zaczął więc:

– Snape powiedział, że żeby zyskać więcej czasu do procesu, dyrektor nie pojawi się w szkole w zapowiedzianym terminie.

– To wspaniale Harry! Może uda nam się coś wspólnie wymyślić.

– Albo pozbyć się Umbridge... Sądzę, że to byłaby najbardziej skuteczna metoda – wtrącił Ron.

– Nie zrobią tego. Ta baba daje złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa tym, którzy nie chcą uwierzyć w powrót Voldemorta. Ministerstwo będzie mydlić oczy tak długo, póki na własnej skórze nie odczują skutków swojej polityki. Oczywiście wtedy będzie już za późno. Najwyraźniej wyznają zasadę: zamiast zdusić niebezpieczeństwo w zarodku dajemy czas, by mogło rosnąć w siłę...

Na te słowa Ron z Hermioną momentalnie sposępnieli. Nie rozumiał tej reakcji. Przecież to od początku było oczywiste, choć może oni sami również wciąż się łudzili, że było inaczej? Ile razy jednak musiał o tym mówić innym, by dotarło? Teraz wiedział, że to nie ma najmniejszego sensu, skoro nawet najbliższe osoby nie słuchały dokładnie tego co mówił. Umilkł więc i zabrał się po prostu za jedzenie ignorując sowy, które wleciały chwilę później do Wielkiej Sali. Dopiero kiedy list niemal wleciał mu na talerz z napoczętą kanapką zorientował się, że to czas poczty.

– Spodziewałaś się listu? – zapytał Ron patrząc na niepozorną białą kopertę.

– Nie... chyba, że... – nie dokończył zrywając się z miejsca i ściskając kurczowo przesyłkę. Nie zastanawiał się długo, tylko natychmiast wybiegł z pomieszczenia.

– Harry! – zawołała za nim Hermiona. Udał, że jej nie słyszy, a po chwili już rzeczywiście nie było na to szansy, dlatego nie usłyszał też śmiechu i słów Rona:

– Daj mu spokój. Widziałaś jego minę.

– Czyżby...? – dziewczyna również odwzajemniła uśmiech.

– Mhm... w końcu dostał list od swojej drugiej połowy. Może dzięki temu będzie chodzić mniej struty. Oby to były dobre wiadomości...

– Wciąż denerwuje mnie fakt, że wiesz o Harrym więcej niż ja...

– Wiesz dobrze, że wychował się w dosyć trudnym środowisku... Wiesz jacy są jego krewni. Wątpię, by byli tolerancyjnymi osobami... Poza tym widać, że ostatnio chyba miał jakieś problemy. Może właśnie w tym związku. Póki co zostawmy to... Przekażę ci jutro rano wieści.

Aren zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zareagował nieco zbyt impulsywnie. Zrobił to spontanicznie. Tak bardzo czekał na ten konkretny list. W zasadzie już prawie stracił nadzieję i proszę... pojawił się niespodziewanie. Zaledwie godzinę po rozmowie z Malfoyem. Opuścił Wielką Salę, ponieważ nie chciał, żeby Ron z Hermioną zaglądali mu przez ramię w czasie czytania. Znał jedno miejsce, do którego i tak chciał pójść prędzej, czy też później. Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, żeby zrobić to teraz. Skierował się w stronę lochów, przemierzając kolejne korytarze. Na końcu stanął przed obrazem centaura, którego zbudził ze snu. Ten poznał go od razu i powiedział skłaniając głowę na powitanie:

– Dawno się nie widzieliśmy panie.

– Przepuścisz mnie do środka? – zapytał Aren trochę niepewnie. Co prawda został rozpoznany, ale nie wiedział czy wciąż mógł wchodzić do tego pomieszczenia.

– Zgoda nigdy nie została cofnięta – odpowiedział oszczędnie centaur uchylając wejście i umożliwiając chłopcu dostanie się do chronionego pomieszczenia ukrytej pracowni Slughorna.

Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą, wyrzucając sobie równocześnie, że tak późno przypomniał sobie o tym pomieszczeniu. Dopiero teraz, kiedy zamierzał pomóc Szpilce. Szukał w myślach miejsca innego niż klasa eliksirów, gdzie jednak byłyby wszystkie sprzęty potrzebne do wykonywania mikstur... najlepiej także składniki. Wizja tej ukrytej pracowni pojawiła się w jego umyśle w odpowiedzi na tę potrzebę.

Kiedy wejście się otworzyło i przekroczył próg, światła zabłysły ukazując niemały bałagan przyprószony grubą warstwą kurzu i brudu. Wniosek był jeden. Od lat nikt tutaj nie zaglądał. Wszedł głębiej omijając walające się w zasadzie wszędzie puste butelki po ognistej. Nie miał na razie czasu sprzątać, ani zastanawiać się nad ich pochodzeniem. Pierwszą rzeczą był otrzymany list. Dopiero później zamierzał zając się eliksirem.

Wyciągnął przesyłkę z kieszeni, rozerwał pieczęć identyfikując to samo zaklęcie, które sam wcześniej nałożył na swój list, po czym zabrał się do czytania:

_ Aren,_

_na wstępie bardzo chciałbym cię przeprosić za tak późną odpowiedź._

_Moi współlokatorzy odebrali twoją wiadomość, zapominając_

_powiadomić mnie o tym. Przesyłka przeleżała cały ten czas _

_w szufladzie, przykryta pergaminami. _

_Mam nadzieję, że wciąż chcesz się spotkać._

_Żeby wynagrodzić ci czas jaki musiałeś czekać na moją odpowiedź,_

_mam propozycję. Będę na ciebie czekał w każdy weekend w Hogsmeade _

_w Trzech Miotłach o godzinie szóstej. _

_Chcę ci w ten sposób udowodnić, że chciałbym móc bliżej cię poznać_

_i naprawdę mi zależy na naszym spotkaniu. _

_Draco _

Grey szybko połączył kropki i wydarzenia. Domyślił się, że pewnie któremuś z goryli Malfoya przypomniało się o liście, kiedy odchodząc od stolika w bibliotece wspomniał o wysłaniu listu. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Tym sposobem znał już przyczynę nieobecności blondyna na uczcie. W jakiś sposób uszczęśliwiło go to. Treść przesyłki wskazywała, że Malfoyowi zależy na kontakcie. Najwyraźniej rzeczywiście Draco polubił go jako Arena. Zamierzał ten fakt wykorzystać, by zdobyć informacje... Z drugiej strony chciał poznać prawdziwe oblicze tego Ślizgona. W szkole blondyn za bardzo miał się na baczności i zważał na każdy swój krok. To przypominało zachowanie Abraxasa. Podejrzewał, że tak jak i jego przyjaciel, Draco ukryty przed licznymi, obserwującymi go oczami jest zupełnie innym człowiekiem.

Westchnął ciężko myśląc o Abraxasie i chowając list. Teraz należało zająć się uporządkowaniem panującego wokół chaosu. Podszedł do stołu, przestawił wszystkie puste słoje i fiolki do zlewu i zaczął przecierać blat. Po dwukrotnym myciu ten nadawał się już do użytku. Teraz zajął się czyszczeniem tego co było w zlewie, później kociołkami, łyżkami i innymi akcesoriami potrzebnymi do warzenia. To czego zamierzał użyć zostawił na stole, resztę schował do umytych wcześniej szafek i szuflad. Teraz zwrócił się w stronę szafek, gdzie powinny być składniki. Wcześniej dbał o to, by wszystkie były właściwie przechowywane, tak jak nauczył go Slughorn. Miał nadzieję, że przetrwały w dobrym stanie. Nie mógł jednak mieć pewności, że był ostatnią osobą, która miała dostęp do tego pomieszczenia. Butelki sugerowały co innego.

Zaczął szperać i szukać potrzebnych mu składników, otwierając kilka słoików, fiolek, pudełek czy słojów. Tak jak się spodziewał wszystko było z nimi w jak najlepszym porządku i nadawały się wciąż do użytku. Z czystej ciekawości podszedł do szafy, która stała oddzielnie i którą Horacy mu podarował, żeby mógł w niej trzymać swoje własne eliksiry i składniki. Otworzył ją i uniósł brwi w zdumieniu na widok kompletnej pustki wewnątrz. Wcześniej była po brzegi wypełniona składnikami, surowcami, roślinami, półwytworami, eliksirami... w tym jego autorskimi. Opróżnione półki zaskoczyły go, ale też i zmartwiły. Kto na Merlina mógłby zabrać całą jego i Beery'ego pracę?!

Kiedy pomyślał o Herbercie zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież profesor również miał dostęp do ukrytej pracowni. Jeśli to on zabrał owoce ich współpracy, to nie miał naprawdę nic przeciwko. Gorzej, gdyby był to ktoś inny... Niby miał swoje zabezpieczenia, szyfrował napisy, ale...

Wrócił do zwyczajowego stanowiska pracy. Znalazł swój stary palnik, który na szczęście działał. Jego magia wciąż jeszcze była bardzo niestabilna, nie był jej pewien i nie potrafił do końca ujarzmić. Wolał polegać na starych, sprawdzonych i wypracowanych metodach. Działały wtedy, mogą działać i teraz. Wstawił wodę i rozpoczął pracę. Doprowadził wywar do momentu, kiedy miał się wolno gotować przez dłuższy czas. Teraz miał czas na posprzątanie reszty pomieszczenia.

Zaczął nalewać wodę do wiadra i nagle roześmiał się sam do siebie. Wciąż jeszcze miał nawyk pracy bez magii. W zasadzie dopiero teraz przyszło mu do głowy, że przecież już wcześniej mógł użyć jej do sprzątania. Pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu i wyjął różdżkę. Potraktował zaklęciem czyszczącym kolejny zbiór pustych i brudnych fiolek. W niektórych wciąż były zaschnięte na ściankach resztki eliksirów. Druga sterta leżała z boku, przy kanapie. Kiedy zaklęcie czyszczące ich dotknęło, kilka z tych fiolek po prostu wybuchło, robiąc przy tym jeszcze większy bałagan. Zaskoczony Aren zamrugał zdziwiony, ale wzruszył ramionami kiedy doszedł do wniosku, że to tylko jego niestabilna magia.

Szkło musiało poczekać. Nadszedł czas na dalszą pracę nad tworzonym eliksirem. Przeskoczył rozbite fiolki i podszedł do kociołka. Skupił się i zaczął myśleć o Szpilce. Z jakiegoś powodu mikstura podawana przez Hagrida nie była wystarczająca. Widocznie potrzebne były silniejsze środki. Zdecydował się na formę maści. To byłoby łatwiejsze do zaaplikowania. Przez chwilę intensywnie pracował. Pociągnął nosem... skonstatował, że zapach mikstury będzie dosyć nieprzyjemny. Miał nadzieję, że Szpilka pozwoli mu jednak zastosować maść na sobie. To się jednak okaże dopiero jutro. Dziś nie uda mu się tego skończyć do ciszy nocnej, a i tak sama baza musi trochę się odstać przed kolejnymi krokami.

Bazą maści były goździki o działaniu przeciwbakteryjnym, dezynfekującym i przeciwbólowym. Ucierane z cynamonem i paroma kroplami soku aloesu, tworzyły doskonałą podstawę. Komponenty należało dodać do wcześniej przygotowanego wywaru zawierającego już magiczne komponenty jakimi były sok z chrobotka i śluz rogatych ślimaków rozprowadzone w odrobinie wody. Roztwór był już trochę zagęszczony. Teraz mikstura musiała ostygnąć i odstać się. Spojrzał zadowolony na końcowy efekt. Przykrył kociołek i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

Zdecydowanie brakowało mu takiego swobodnego działania w zakresie warzenia eliksirów. Na lekcjach raczej nie miał jak się wykazać, chyba że chciałby wpędzić Snape'a do grobu. Rzucił zaklęcie czasu. Miał jeszcze chwilę, więc postanowił uprzątnąć szkło z wcześniej rozbitych fiolek.

Usunął szklane drobinki i zaczął robić to samo ze zdumiewającą ilością butelek po ognistej, które jakimś cudem były niemal wszędzie, nawet pod kanapą. Schylił się po te, które tam tkwiły i sięgając po najgłębiej wciśniętą musnął dłonią coś jeszcze. Przedmiot znajdował się zbyt daleko, żeby dosięgnąć go od tej strony. Podniósł się i przesunął mebel. Zauważył niewielki karton. Sięgnął po niego, usiadł na oczyszczonym wcześniej krześle i postawił na stole tajemnicze pudełko. Nałożona na nie pieczęć krwi była już złamana, mógł je więc otworzyć bez narażania się na nieprzyjemności.

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zauważył, była statuetka w kształcie smoka. Na oko oceniając chińskiego ogniomiota. Kiedy na nią spojrzał, otworzyła leniwie jedno oko i rozpostarła na moment skrzydła. Później smoczek ponownie ułożył się do snu, tym razem w nieco innej pozycji niż wcześniej. Zaintrygowany chłopak sięgnął po leżący obok pęczek utrwalonych zaklęciem fiołków. Były naprawdę doskonale zachowane. Poświęcił chwilkę na zastanowienie jakie zaklęcie zostało użyte... Na pewno żadne z jemu znanych. Zapewne także nie znał go Beery. Przecież stosował by je do konserwowania swoich roślin i składników przekazywanych jemu, Arenowi. To musiało być bardzo zaawansowane i skomplikowane zaklęcie. Utrzymywało się przecież przez lata, utrzymując kwiaty w idealnym stanie. Wyglądały tak, jakby rzucono na nie czar dosłownie przed chwilą. Herbert byłby zachwycony...

W kartonie znajdowało się także podłużne pudełko. Otworzył je. Wewnątrz spoczywał ozdobny, mosiężny klucz leżący na miękkim, aksamitnym podłożu. Krwawa pieczęć zabezpieczająca go, również została złamana. Jego trzon opleciony był przez misternie stworzony ornament w kształcie grawerowanych pnączy z licznymi liśćmi. Oczywiście ciekawość popchnęła Arena i dotknął klucza licząc na to, że skoro pieczęć nie była już aktywna, nic złego go nie spotka. Na szczęście faktycznie tak było. Były jednak również inne skutki. Wzór zanikł wraz z systemem otwierającym. Temu przedmiotowi Aren poświęcił najwięcej uwagi. Wyglądało na to, że był związany z jakąś specjalną procedurą, sposobem uruchomienia. Na pewno nie leżał tu sobie ot tak. Do czegoś służył, ale jakoś póki co nie udało się go pobudzić do współpracy. Chłopak pomyślał w końcu nawet o potraktowaniu go magią, ale zaraz z tego zrezygnował. Nie chciał nic popsuć, a wiadomo jaka była aktualnie jego zdolność czarowania.

Obok pudełka z kluczem spoczywała sterta listów. Chłopak się zawahał, gdy wziął ten plik do ręki. W końcu postanowił uszanować prywatną korespondencję, dlatego odłożył go na bok. Zostały jeszcze dwa przedmioty. Uszkodzony naszyjnik, popękany na wiele części. Poprzez uszkodzenia nie potrafił dojrzeć niestety co było w środku. Odłożył go delikatnie.

Ostatnim przedmiotem w kartonie była kryształowa fiolka. Również na niej krwawa pieczęć została złamana. Aren przez mieniącą się grubo rżniętą ściankę nie mógł stwierdzić czy coś w niej było. Próbował ją przechylać, żeby coś zobaczyć, ale to także nie skutkowało. W ostateczności zwyciężyła ciekawość i postanowił zaryzykować. Odkorkował naczynie. Przez chwilę ze zdumieniem wpatrywał się w zdawałoby się roztopione srebro na dnie fiolki. Już po chwili wiadomo było, że nie jest to nic o czym myślał.

Z masy zaczęły stopniowo oddzielać się srebrne nitki. Wiele srebrnych nitek. Te powoli wznosiły się coraz wyżej. Aren kątem oka zauważył, że klucz spoczywający w pudełku zaczął reagować. Jedna z nitek, która wydostała się poza fiolkę i wyraźnie zmierzała w stronę czoła chłopca, widocznie zadziałała jak aktywizator. Klucz zaczął lśnić, a nitka po chwili dotknęła czoła Arena i zanim zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, cały świat zawirował. Zamknął oczy, bo wrażenie było bardzo dezorientujące. Kiedy ponownie je otworzył, na moment zabrakło mu oddechu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że zna to pomieszczenie... To była biblioteka Durmstrangu. Teraz już zrozumiał. To było czyjeś wspomnienie.

Rozejrzał się uważnie. Koło niego siedzieli naprzeciw siebie dwaj mężczyźni. Wyglądali bardzo znajomo... Jeden miał ciemne włosy, które okalały jego twarz i bardzo jasne oczy w odcieniu błękitu. Wyglądał jak Cadan Reid, ale jakoś nie sprawiał tak pobudzającego do ostrożności wrażenia jak w okresie, kiedy Aren go znał. Za to druga osoba... tak... to był Beery... w zasadzie jego młodszy odpowiednik, chociaż wciąż wyglądał podobnie do siebie z czasów, kiedy Grey go znał. Herbert był rozluźniony, a przede wszystkim sprawiał wrażenie szczęśliwego. Aren przypomniał sobie, że póki Herbert był w Hogwarcie, nigdy nie wydawał się być tak do końca wesoły. Dopiero kiedy w Durmstrangu spotkał Cadana Reida, zdarzało mu się to dość często.

– Ahh... to takie nudne... Chodźmy na zewnątrz coś porobić! – marudził Herbert. W odpowiedzi usłyszał:

– Zbliżają się Owutemy. Jak możesz być tak beztroski? Zamiast wykorzystać pozostały nam na naukę czas, wolisz plątać się po lesie i badać te przeklęte rośliny. Zastanawiałeś się jakoś poważniej nad swoją przyszłością?

– Nie zapominaj kto zużywa najwięcej tych roślin robiąc eliksiry... Poza tym już ci mówiłem z czym wiążę swoją przyszłość, nie uważasz? – zapytał niewinnie Herbert. Drugi uczeń pozostał niewzruszony. Przynajmniej tak początkowo sądził Aren. Stał jednak na tyle blisko, że zauważył wyraźnie jak uszy ciemnowłosego zaczerwieniły się lekko.

Obserwował dalej...

Beery westchnął opierając się na dłoni i wpatrując w chłopaka naprzeciw. Widać było, że lubi to robić. Aren nie wiedział jakim cudem, ale znał jego myśli. Reid nie robił już na Beery'm tak piorunującego wrażenia, jak dawniej, ale i tak nie zamierzał rezygnować z tej intensywnej obserwacji, jeśli tylko miał na to okazję. Pamiętał jakie pierwsze wrażenie zrobił na nim ten chłopak... Długo to trwało, ale w końcu mógł powiedzieć, że był naprawdę jego. Wyciągnął dłoń, dotykając ręki Reida w ulotnej pieszczocie. Niestety ta została natychmiast zabrana, a on sam został obdarowany lodowatym spojrzeniem. Cadan syknął ostrzegawczo, rozglądając się wokół tak samo jak Aren, który zrobił to zupełnie odruchowo:

– Nie zapominaj gdzie jesteśmy!

– Nie przeszkadza mi to... naprawdę... ale jak tam wolisz. Nadrobię to innym razem – mrugnął Beery, kładąc głowę na ławce i patrząc na skupioną twarz Reida, który nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Był skupiony na czytanym właśnie tekście.

Herbert zebrał się w sobie i przez moment sam starał się uczyć. Najwyraźniej jednak obecność czarnowłosego chłopaka była rozpraszająca. Czuł, że jego obsesja wobec siedzącego naprzeciw stawała się z dnia na dzień coraz większa. Miał nadzieję, że prawdą było co się mówi, że z czasem zainteresowanie trochę maleje. Póki co w jego przypadku nie znajdowało to potwierdzenia. Było wręcz odwrotnie.

Miał ochotę podokuczać Cadanowi. Wkrótce będą musieli się udać do swoich pokoi. To był dobry moment. Udawał najgłębsze skupienie na czytanym tekście, ale wyciągnął jedną stopę z buta, po czym zaczął dotykać nią nogi swojego chłopaka. Najpierw łydka... pióro Cadana momentalnie zamarło w drodze po pergaminie, ale po chwili wróciło do pisania. Widać było jednak, że mocniej zacisnął na nim palce. Beery kontynuował. Przez chwilę wykonywał powolne, okrężne ruchy i stopniowo przesuwał się coraz wyżej w stronę uda. Czuł jak mięśnie wyczuwalne pod jego wędrującą stopą napinają się. Zagryzł lekko wargę, by ukryć psotny uśmiech i wciąż udawał zaambarasowanego tekstem. Póki co Reid zdawał się to tolerować. Podziwiał jego opanowanie, bo sam wiedział najlepiej co tak naprawdę musiało się z nim dziać. Oddech siedzącego naprzeciw chłopaka delikatnie przyśpieszył. Usta były bardziej zaciśnięte. Cadan od czasu do czasu przygryzał wargę sprawiając, że jego wargi były jeszcze bardziej kuszące dla Herberta. Beery kochał jak tamten to robił. Zawsze po tym miał ochotę go pocałować. Posunął się jeszcze dalej... dotknął pachwiny i... znienacka oberwał książką w głowę, a czarnowłosy chłopak zarządził, nie ruszając się ze swojego miejsca i nie patrząc nawet na niego:

– Skończyliśmy na dziś. Odłóż publikacje na miejsce.

– Dla ciebie wszystko – odparł Herbert podnosząc się, kłaniając w pas i biorąc naręcze książek. Lawirując wśród regałów odkładał na miejsce kolejne tomy z leciutkim uśmiechem na ustach.

Mógł oczywiście rozesłać księgi za pomocą magii, ale chciał dać czas Cadanowi na ochłonięcie. Wewnętrzne ego Beery'ego zostało mocno podbudowane, kiedy zobaczył gwałtowne jak na Cadana reakcje na jego zabiegi. Gorzej, że sam musiał się również zmagać z problemem, który osobiście spowodował. Kłopot wcale nie znikał. Pewnie dlatego, że wciąż myślał o tym co robił i komu. Musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że nikt nie działał na niego tak bardzo jak ten mężczyzna. Wątpił, by to mogło się kiedykolwiek zmienić. Starał się opanować myśli oscylujące niebezpiecznie w stronę sypialni. Skupił się na wykonywanym zadaniu.

Kiedy już wracał do stolika z daleka obserwował Cadana. Merlinie, był naprawdę piękny. Inni mogliby powiedzieć, że miał surowy wygląd. Pewnie tak, ale kiedy rozbije się w pył wszystkie jego maski... był cudowny... najlepszy... wspaniały... Był jego. Zakradł się po cichu i objął od tyłu siedzącego chłopaka, przyciskając do siebie jak najdroższy skarb. Ciało Cadana stopniowo się odprężyło w jego objęciach, głowa wsparła się o tors Herberta. Ten pochylił głowę ku zagłębieniu szyi siedzącego wdychając jego zapach, po czym pocałował go lekko w to miejsce. Szepnął:

– Kocham cię... ty totalnie nieszczery sam przed sobą draniu.

Po tych słowach cofnął się uwalniając z objęć Reida. Nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi. Nigdy ich nie dostał na żadną ze swoich deklaracji miłości. Takiego właśnie go kochał, więc tego nie wymagał. Czuł jego uczucia. Może i Cadan wiele nie mówił, ale sporo okazywał i to wystarczało... póki co. Kiedyś mu odpowie... na pewno.

Chłopcy ruszyli do wyjścia z biblioteki, a Aren ruszył za nimi wciąż obserwując i analizując to co widzi i wychwytuje. Herbert z Cadanem szli nic nie mówiąc. Beery patrzył od czasu do czasu na dłoń drugiego chłopaka, czując wewnętrzną potrzebę złapania jej. Wątpił jednak, by to zostało pozytywnie przyjęte, a uniki Reida zawsze go trochę bolały, choć tego po sobie nie pokazywał. Oczywiście rozumiał jego niepewność i wątpliwości. Tym bardziej, że rodzina Cadana miała wobec niego zupełnie inne plany. A jednak... Odważył się wejść w ten związek, mimo chorobliwej wręcz ostrożności. Herbert ufał, że jeżeli udowodni swoją wartość i będzie kimś w oczach innych, wtedy nikt nie ośmieli się patrzyć na ich związek krzywym okiem. Gellert z pewnością pozwoli mu to osiągnąć.

Kiedy byli już przed pokojem Cadana, Beery wolno się wycofał w stronę własnych kwater. Wolał tak zrobić niż popełnić jakiś błąd, który mógłby skończyć się różnie. Najczęściej jakąś drobną klątwą, albo też zatrzaśnięciem drzwi przed nosem i całą górą słownych przekleństw. Niemal dochodził już do drzwi własnej kwatery, kiedy nagle zatrzymało go delikatne ujęcie za dłoń. Odwrócił się natychmiast, jednak nie dostrzegł wyrazu twarzy Cadana, tylko jego plecy. Ciągnięcie za rękę sugerowało, że tamten chce, żeby poszedł za nim do jego pokoju. Uśmiechnął się ciepło. Ah... naprawdę go kochał.

Po tym wspomnienie się rozpłynęło, a Aren otwierając oczy znowu widział pomieszczenie, w którym sprzątał. Zamrugał szybko, starając się dojść do jakichś wniosków.

Nie było wątpliwości, że wspomnienie należało do Herberta. Na samą myśl o tym czuł jak pieką go policzki. Wiedział, że Reid i Beery byli kiedyś w związku, ale po tym co zobaczył... Widać było wyraźnie, że ten związek był poważniejszy niż początkowo sądził. Widział to przecież na własne oczy... Najpierw przypuszczał, że Reid był raczej mało zaangażowaną stroną. Okazało się, że to była tylko maska. Pokazywały to jego reakcje, których Herbert nie widział, wykonując te wszystkie swoje zabiegi: skupienie na tekście, nie patrzenie na partnera, roznoszenie książek... Aren miał okazję do wnikliwych, ciągłych obserwacji. Widział więcej i... ponownie poczuł palenie policzków... Zauważył też wahanie w oczach czarnowłosego, kiedy Beery odchodził w stronę własnych pokoi. Później przygryzienie wargi, zdecydowany błysk w oczach i sięgnięcie po dłoń, a w chwili gdy prowadził już Herberta w stronę własnej kwatery łagodny i taki jakiś ujmujący uśmiech. Aren po raz pierwszy widział szczery, otwarty uśmiech Cadana Reida... Taki był szczęśliwy i delikatny. Zupełnie inny od tego człowieka, którego poznał.

Na stole zauważył jakiś ruch. To nitka manifestująca oglądane chwilkę wcześniej wspomnienie, właśnie niknęła w kluczu. Wyczuł jakiś nakaz, potrzebę dotknięcia go w tej chwili i wyciągnął rękę. Ornament zamigotał i zanikł, ale nie w całości. Pozostał widoczny fragment pnącza. Aren puścił klucz w momencie, kiedy przed oczami pojawiła mu się kolejna srebrna nitka zmierzająca w stronę jego czoła. Ponownie poczuł wirowanie. Tym razem znalazł się w kompletnie nie znanym sobie miejscu.

W pomieszczeniu był tylko Reid i w dodatku nieco starszy niż wcześniej. Prawdopodobnie ukończył już szkołę. Siedział sztywno w fotelu, co chwilę zerkając na zegar. Był wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Po pewnym czasie obaj usłyszeli dźwięk otwierających się drzwi. Do pomieszczenia wszedł zakapturzony człowiek. Aren się zaniepokoił, ponieważ niemal całe ubranie tej osoby było przesiąknięte świeżą krwią. Obserwował jednak w milczeniu scenę rozgrywającą się przed oczami. Właściwie tylko tyle mógł zrobić.

Cadan natychmiast zerwał się ze swojego miejsca podbiegając do mężczyzny i odsuwając jego kaptur. Aren widząc twarz Herberta przeżył swoisty szok. Oczy były bez wyrazu, uśmiech okrutny... Reid ściągnął z niego płaszcz, podprowadził do łóżka i posadził go na nim. Wziął wilgotny ręcznik wycierając krew z jego twarzy i dłoni, później wziął różdżkę i zaczął czyścić zaklęciami jego ubranie. Grey dostrzegł z jaką delikatnością i troską traktował Herberta. Kiedy okazywało się, że odkrywał gdzieś jakieś rany opatrywał je, bądź leczył za pomocą zaklęć. Podczas tych zabiegów wyraz twarzy późniejszego profesora zielarstwa nie zmienił się na jotę. Pozwalał się sobą zajmować, ograniczając się tylko do śledzenia rąk Cadana. Na koniec Reid ujął twarz Beery'ego w swoje dłonie, spojrzał mu w oczy i zapytał:

– Jak mam na imię? – wyraz twarzy siedzącego zmienił się. Pojawiło się skupienie, a chwilę później zmieszanie. Później padła odpowiedź wypowiedziana z wielkim trudem i ulgą:

– Ca...dan... Wróciłem – po tych słowach Herbert objął kurczowo stojącego przed sobą mężczyznę, wtulając się w niego. Reid stał przez moment, a później odsunął się lekko, delikatnie i stwierdził:

– Późno już, chodźmy spać.

Jego partner zareagował z opóźnieniem. Wyszeptał coś po czym puścił go. Pozwolił Cadanowi rozpiąć guziki swojej koszuli i ściągnąć ją z siebie. Pozwolił się także popchnąć lekko, aż do pozycji leżącej. Reid chwilę później sam się rozebrał z wierzchnich ubrań, zgasił światła oprócz tego przy łóżku i położył się obok Herberta. Kiedy tylko się tam znalazł, Beery przylgnął do niego i zaczął cicho mówić:

– Zabiłem dziś wielu ludzi... znowu... nie znienawidź mnie... Zrobiłem to dla nas... Będziemy mogli być razem... Bez żadnych przeszkód... Nikt nigdy nie spojrzy na ciebie tak jak wtedy. Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi... Kocham cię Cadanie... Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko... Zawsze.

– Wiem... doskonale to wiem... – wyszeptał ciemnowłosy, przytulając mężczyznę do siebie jeszcze bardziej i głaszcząc go po włosach powolnymi ruchami.

Aren widząc jego udręczoną twarz, również zaczął odczuwać ból. Miał kompletny mętlik w głowie. Widział teraz przed sobą tylko skrzywdzonych przez los dwóch zakochanych w sobie ludzi.

Wspomnienie rozmazało się. Zamrugał lekko zdezorientowany. Kolejna nitka zaczęła zanikać w kluczu i pojawił się następny fragment ornamentu. Aren zorientował się w rządzącej tym zasadzie. Najwyraźniej było jeszcze sporo do zobaczenia. Musiał to zobaczyć. W zasadzie nie miał wyjścia. Być może będą tu jakieś wskazówki przydatne w poszukiwaniach. Istniała możliwość, że znajdzie dzięki temu poszlaki, gdzie powinien szukać, albo do czego odnosić się w poszukiwaniach. Być może odkryje co stało się z jego profesorem... Musnął lekko klucz. Nie był pewien, czy musiał to robić po każdym powrocie ze wspomnienia, by aktywować następne, czy też wystarczy poruszyć fiolką. Spojrzał na fiolkę i potrząsnął nią lekko. Wydostała się z niej następna nitka i ruszyła w jego stronę. Kolejne nitki wspomnień wirowały w naczynku.

Ponownie znalazł się w Durmstrangu. Był na zewnątrz. Przed sobą miał kilka osób. Po strojach zorientował się, że byli to uczniowie tej szkoły. Musiał ich obejść, by zobaczyć coś więcej. Ujrzał więcej niż chciał. Cadan... pobity, związany, w postrzępionych ubraniach. Spadały na niego kolejne ciosy uczniów... i te szyderstwa:

– Nadal nic nie powiesz Reid? Zawsze patrzysz na wszystkich z góry, a teraz proszę... spójrz na siebie! – uderzenie podkreśliło słowa. Dwóch kolejnych podbiegło i na zmianę zaczęli, kontrapunktując zdania uderzeniami:

– Lubisz gdy dotykają cię inni faceci? Podnieca cię to?

– Kto by się spodziewał, że lodowy książę ma taką lubieżną stronę...

– Aż chcemy sami to zobaczyć... w końcu to bez znaczenia, skoro jesteś pedałem.

– No właśnie... to bez znaczenia kto cię pieprzy, prawda?

– Spójrz na niego, jak facet może tak wyglądać? – zaczął kolejny z oprawców, odchylając bardziej koszulę związanego i odsłaniając jego tors. Patrzył na Cadana z coraz większym pożądaniem w oczach, dotykając skóry. Po chwili dokończył: – Łał... Beery zdecydowanie ma gust. Lubisz jak cię bierze...?

Reid poruszył się gwałtownie, próbując pozbyć się nie chcianego dotyku z mizernym skutkiem i warknął:

– Zapłacisz mi za to... Pożałujesz każdego słowa, które wyszły z twoich plugawych ust.

– Haha... nawet związany i pobity uważasz się za lepszego od nas. Ciekaw jestem co na to twoja rodzina, kiedy dowie się jakiego dziwaka chowała pod swoim dachem? Zwłaszcza tak szanowany ród... a ty jesteś jedynym dziedzicem... Wyobrażasz sobie ten skandal? To będzie koniec waszej rodziny... No cóż... skoro twój chłoptaś nie potrafił trzymać rąk przy sobie... My również chcemy się zabawić... Nie uważacie?

Pozostali potwierdzili uśmiechając się. Aren miał coraz gorsze przeczucia. Był tak zdeterminowany, że gdy oprawcy zaczęli się zbliżać do Reida, chciał ich powstrzymać. Oczywiście nic z tego. Przeszli przez niego, nawet tego nie zauważając. Jego ciało tu nie istniało. Mógł tylko patrzeć jak dwójka z grupy przytrzymuje ręce Cadana, a inni cofają zaklęcie wiążące, próbując rozebrać szarpiącego się coraz bardziej rozpaczliwie, desperacko chłopaka. Widział przerażenie w jego oczach. Widział pożądliwe spojrzenia oprawców. Reid się nie poddawał mimo przewagi liczebnej, ale był coraz bardziej spanikowany. W pewnym momencie zaczął krzyczeć. Zasłonili mu usta. Teraz trzymało go już czterech, co go skutecznie unieruchomiło. Jeden z uczniów uśmiechając się szyderczo stwierdził:

– Mmm... podoba mi się, że tak walczysz. Tak bardzo się teraz różnisz od tej swojej zwyczajnej postawy wspaniałego i wyniosłego panicza z bogatego rodu. Teraz łatwiej będzie cię złamać. Jednak jeżeli sądzisz, że na tym się skończy jesteś w błędzie. To dopiero początek... Będziesz musiał nam płacić za milczenie, inaczej cały świat się dowie jak odrażający jesteś.

W oczach Cadana pojawiły się łzy, chociaż usilnie starał się opanować.

Aren chyba jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie błagał w duchu by ktoś, ktokolwiek uratował tego człowieka. To niby było już tylko wspomnienie, bardzo okrutne wspomnienie i nie miał żadnego wpływu na to co się tutaj działo, ale nikt nigdy nie powinien przez to przechodzić. Czuł się bezradny. Mógł tylko stać i patrzeć na skrępowanego chłopaka, który nie mógł już krzyczeć, ani nie miał jak się bronić. Zamknął oczy, gdy oprawca sięgnął po ostatni kawałek odzieży na ciele skazańca i wtedy usłyszał głos...

Głos bardzo cichy, ale taki wystarczył. Powiało grozą i dobrze wyczuwalną czarną magią. Ten efekt sprawił, że oprawcy momentalnie puścili i odskoczyli od swojej ofiary. Instynkt podpowiadał im, że muszą się bronić, inaczej zginą. Pojawił się Herbert.

Rzucił na każdego z pięciu oprawców zaklęcie uciszające, a następnie _Cruciatusa_. Utrzymywał go bardzo długo. Tak długo, że Aren wątpił, czy którykolwiek z nich wyjdzie z tego zdrów na umyśle. Furia Herberta była widoczna gołym okiem, a wyraz twarzy zaczął odrobinę przypominać ten, który widział we wcześniejszym wspomnieniu. Wreszcie skończył. Oprawcy leżeli na ziemi nieprzytomni, a może nie żyli... Aren nie był w stanie tego ocenić na odległość, a podchodzić do każdego z nich nie miał ochoty. Zresztą... Jakoś jednak nie czuł odrazy do profesora za tak okrutną karę dla tych pięciu. Zasłużyli sobie na to... Gdyby Beery się nie pojawił, oni z pewnością nie mieliby litości dla Cadana. Herbert opuścił różdżkę wzdłuż ciała i podszedł do Reida zdejmując z siebie płaszcz i okrywając go nim. Grey widział wahanie w jego oczach i udrękę. Zapewne chciałby teraz dotknąć Cadana, ale nie wiedział, czy może.

Decyzję podjął Reid. Z widocznym bólem ukląkł i przywarł do Herberta desperacko, drżąc na całym ciele. Beery odwzajemnił ten uścisk. Rozległo się najpierw ciche łkanie, które chwilę później przerodziło się w głośny, spazmatyczny szloch. Cadan wstrząsany płaczem wciąż trzymał kurczowo swojego partnera. Ten głaskał go łagodnie po głowie, a z oczu płynęły mu bezgłośne łzy. Aren patrzył na to wszystko ze wzruszeniem. Po chwili usłyszał:

– To moja wina... przepraszam... przepraszam... przepraszam... przepraszam... Proszę wybacz mi... przepraszam... Nigdy więcej nie pozwolę nikomu cię skrzywdzić... Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko...

Pośród kolejnych słów przeprosin, Aren znowu wrócił do ukrytej pracowni, czując łzy na swoich policzkach. Srebrna nić powędrowała do klucza, a na nim pojawił się następny fragment ornamentu. To wspomnienie było najgorsze jak dotąd. Czuł się chory po jego obejrzeniu. Jednak musiał wiedzieć więcej. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej i obawiając się, że dopadną go wątpliwości musnął klucz i sięgnął po fiolkę. Potrząsnął nią lekko i pobudził następną nitkę.

Zanurzył się we wspomnieniu.

Znowu wszyscy trzej byli w widzianym już wcześniej pokoju. Ślady stresu widoczne były tym razem na obu obserwowanych przez Arena mężczyznach. Czuł zmianę w zachowaniu Beery'ego w porównaniu z tym, co widział poprzednio. Tym razem do Herberta nie docierały żadne bodźce. Nawet nie zwracał uwagi na Cadana. Monotonnym głosem opowiadał o przesłuchaniu, którego dokonywał. Mówił o tym jak udawało mu się zdobyć informacje. Aren zauważył, że Reid starał się nakierować myśli przyjaciela na inne tory, ale to było na nic. Herbert był jakby w zupełnie innym świecie. Kiedy mówił uśmiechał się specyficznie, co dawało straszny efekt przy opisach okrutnych tortur. Gdyby Aren nie znał później Beery'ego, nigdy by nie powiedział, że to mówi on. Bezosobowy ton przeczył wypowiadanym słowom:

– Jeszcze trochę! Obiecuję! Będziemy mogli być w końcu razem, gdy udowodnię swoją wartość. Nikt nigdy nie powie o tobie nic złego. Nawet przez gardło mu to nie przejdzie!

– Herbercie... To zaczyna się wymykać spod kontroli. Jeżeli będziesz postępować tak dalej...

– Nie! Nie mów tego... Cadanie, zrobię dla ciebie wszystko... Pozwól mi to jednak zakończyć.

Kolejna wizja była w pewien sposób połączona z poprzednią. Przynajmniej tematycznie. Beery coraz bardziej pogrążał się w ciemności. Następowały kolejne zabójstwa. Znikał coraz częściej i na coraz dłużej. Reid również nad czymś pracował, jednak Aren nie znał się na czarnej magii. Księgi i zapiski niewiele mu mówiły. Było to jednak związane z Beerym, na tyle się zorientował.

Następna wizja dotyczyła konfrontacji między tą dwójką. Aren czuł tym większy, bolesny ucisk w sercu, że przypomniała mu ona o jego ostatniej kłótni przed zniknięciem. Nie miał jednak czasu rozpamiętywać. Musiał słuchać. Głos Cadana się łamał i chwiał, ale oczy patrzyła twardo:

– Przyznaj, że po prostu sprawi ci to przyjemność! Przestań się wykręcać moją osobą, bo doskonale wiemy obaj, że jest ci to na rękę. Masz wymówkę. Jak mogłeś to zrobić! Pracowałem nad tym od kilkunastu miesięcy byś w końcu mógł...

– Jeśli by to zobaczył, posłał by cię na front! Nie chcę tego. Mogą cię zranić, skrzywdzić... Nie rozumiesz tego?! Przecież możesz umrzeć! Tu jesteś także bardzo przydatny. Możesz w dalszym ciągu opracowywać klątwy. Przynajmniej trzyma cię to z dala od tego wszystkiego...

– Jesteś hipokrytą. Przecież ty ciągle narażasz swoje życie! Myślisz, że co ja czuję odkąd tutaj jesteśmy!? Kiedyś robiliśmy wszystko wspólnie. Byliśmy my! Teraz jesteś tylko ty!

– Tak? O mało nie zginąłeś na moich oczach! Gellert zgodził się trzymać cię z dala od walk. Skoro jesteśmy tutaj przeze mnie, pozwól mi...

– Oszalałeś, czy jesteś kompletnym idiotą?! Myślisz, że sam nie potrafię podejmować racjonalnych decyzji?! Nie myśl, że wszystko robię wyłącznie z myślą o tobie! Mój świat nie kręci się tylko i wyłącznie wokół ciebie. Przestań w końcu obwiniać się za każdą złą rzecz, która mnie spotkała! Nie jesteś mi nic winien!

– Więc dlaczego tutaj jesteś?! Dlaczego podążyłeś za mną doskonale wiedząc, że chcę dołączyć do Grindelwalda! Nie zrobiłeś tego dla mnie? Nie chciałeś być ze mną w świecie, gdzie nikt nie spojrzy na ciebie krzywo z powodu miłości, którą cię darzę? Zaakceptują mnie, a wtedy...

– Nie pomyślałeś, że może mam też własne powody?

– Takie, które najwyraźniej mnie nie obejmują – odparł oschle Beery.

– Przestań... Po prostu już przestań... Nie chcę tego... nie potrzebuję...

– Przestałeś również potrzebować mnie... Udowodnię ci, że się myślisz!

Po tym oświadczeniu Herbert opuścił pomieszczenie, pozostawiając Cadana samego. Aren spojrzał na tego mężczyznę. W samotności odrzucił z twarzy wszystkie maski. Teraz wyglądał jak pokonany i złamany człowiek, który stracił nadzieję. Spojrzał w stronę biurka, gdzie we wcześniejszych wspomnieniach nad czymś pracował. Zacisnął kurczowo dłonie.

Wizja się na tym skończyła. Powrót do rzeczywistości był trudny. Przez dobrych kilka minut Aren obracał w pamięci to wspomnienie, analizując. Ciężar, który czuł w sercu jeszcze bardziej się powiększył. Domyślał się już, że ta historia nie będzie miała dobrego zakończenia. W końcu pamiętał kłótnię tych dwóch, którą podsłuchał przypadkowo... Jedno było pewne. Beery był podwładnym Czarnego Pana... ówczesnego Czarnego Pana, czyli Grindelwalda. Patrząc z tej perspektywy niektóre wypowiedzi profesora, które wcześniej dziwnie brzmiały, zaczynały nabierać sensu. Aren otrząsnął się wreszcie z pewnego rodzaju zaskoczenia i zerknął na klucz. Widoczna już była spora część ornamentu, ale daleko było do całości. Spojrzał na fiolkę i postanowił wnioski pozostawić do czasu, aż obejrzy ostatnie wspomnienie. Nadal nie był pewien co aktywuje nici, dlatego musnął dłonią klucz, potrząsnął fiolką i kolejna srebrna nić wypłynęła w jego stronę.

Znowu przeżył powrót do Durmstrangu. Tym razem... to musiało być odrobinę wcześniej przed uprzednio oglądaną kłótnią. Herbert leżał naburmuszony w pokoju Reida. Ten, nie przejmując się humorami przyjaciela, kontynuował warzenie eliksiru. Aren z ciekawości zerknął do środka kociołka. Zobaczył w nim naprawdę dobrej jakości miksturę wzmacniającą. Cadan wydawał się skupiony na pracy, ale od czasu do czasu spoglądał na Herberta. Wybierał chwile, kiedy tamten akurat nie patrzył. W takich momentach jego obojętna twarz zmieniała się, wypogadzała, wygładzała. Wyrażała więcej niż przekazywał słowami. Po godzinie skończył warzenie. Do tego czasu Beery już dawno zasnął. Reid przelał do fiolek eliksir, spakował cały zapas do torby położonej na krześle i usiadł na brzegu łóżka.

Odsunął kilka zabłąkanych kosmyków z twarzy Herberta. Położył się obok niego wciąż obserwując z łagodną miną twarz śpiącego. Uśmiechał się zupełnie szczerze i otwarcie, czego nie robił niemal nigdy, kiedy był widziany przez Beery'ego. Na koniec cichutko wyszeptał:

– Dziś powiedziałeś mi to tylko dwa razy... wiesz, ostatnim razem było aż sześć. Rekord to chyba dwadzieścia... doprawdy... Chciałbym mieć choć odrobinę twojej szczerości i odwagi. Jestem tchórzem jeżeli chodzi o uczucia, chociaż doskonale wiem, że to by cię uszczęśliwiło. Wiem i nic nie mówię. Nie potrafię. Boję się powiedzieć na głos co czuję.

Cadan mówił coraz ciszej i Aren żeby go słyszeć, musiał podejść jeszcze bliżej. Teraz szept był tak cichy, że niemal bezgłośny:

– Kocham cię... Kocham cię... Kocham cię... Bardziej niż sądzisz. Dlatego właśnie zawsze jak śpisz, nadrabiam wszystkie twoje wyznania miłosne. Wiem, postępuję jak kretyn. Nadrabiam i zawsze dodaję o jedno więcej... Tak sobie myślę, że tacy właśnie są zakochani, nie sądzisz? Obiecuję, że powiem ci o tym... nawet dam moje wspomnienia w prezencie jako dowód... dlatego proszę... daj mi jeszcze trochę czasu... aż będę gotowy...

Później nastąpiła cała seria obrazów. Były to zebrane chyba wszystkie wyznania miłosne Herberta i ciche, szeptem do śpiącego wypowiadane odpowiedzi na nie. Rzeczywiście było tak, jak Cadan mówił wcześniej. Zawsze dodawał o jedno więcej. Kiedy ta seria się skończyła, Aren znowu wylądował na krześle w ukrytej pracowni. Czuł coraz bardziej intensywny ucisk w sercu. Wzór na kluczu, na który opadła nić niemal się wypełnił. Wyglądało na to, że wspomnienia zbliżały się do końca.

Wciągnął powietrze do płuc, wypuścił je powoli dla uspokojenia, sięgnął do klucza, a później potrząsnął fiolką. Kolejna nić powędrowała w jego stronę.

Był w jakimś gabinecie. Cadan siedział na jednym z foteli, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. Aren ocenił, że musiało to być niedługo po oglądanej kłótni, bo twarz Reida wyrażała niemal taką samą determinację jak wówczas. Aren usłyszał, że drzwi do pomieszczenia się otwierają. Cadan podniósł się na powitanie jakiegoś mężczyzny. Ten zajął miejsce za biurkiem pokazując gestem, by usiadł. Reid zrobił to na pozór spokojnie, ściskając mocno pergamin, który trzymał w dłoni.

– Nie spodziewałam się, że będziesz chciał się ze mną spotkać. Treść twojego listu zaintrygowała mnie na tyle, że nie mogłem dłużej czekać, nieprawdaż? Domyślam się, że nie chcesz, by Herbert dowiedział się o tym spotkaniu. Tym bardziej, że twój kochanek jest aktualnie na rajdzie. Przyznam, że tym bardziej ta prośba mnie zaintrygowała. O czym chcesz mi powiedzieć?

– Mam coś, co może osłabić znacznie Dumbledore'a. Pracowałem nad tym latami, choć początkowo cel był inny. Proszę, spójrz na to panie.

Aren obserwował jak Cadan przekazuje pergamin, ale dość szybko przeniósł wzrok na obcego mężczyznę. Reid nazwał go panem. Wniosek nasuwał się sam. To musiał być Gellert Grindelwald. Był inny niż go sobie Aren wyobrażał. Przez chwilę go obserwował, a później przeniósł wzrok na pergamin. Nie rozpoznawał tych wzorów i wyliczeń. Cokolwiek to było, musiało być niezwykłej wagi i jakości. Widział to w oczach Czarnego Pana, który patrzył na pergamin z pragnieniem i fascynacją. Analizował treść dobrą chwilę, ale na koniec skwitował:

– Jak widzę rzecz nie jest kompletna... Przyznaję, że to naprawdę wspinały projekt. Widać, że włożono w niego wiele pracy. Skoro nie dostałem całości podejrzewam, że chcesz dokonać wymiany. Czy mylę się?

– Nie mój panie... masz rację. Chcę... chcę dokonać wymiany.

– Niech zgadnę... musi dotyczyć Herberta. Zawsze kiedy którykolwiek z was tutaj przychodzi, sprawa obejmuje tego drugiego. Miłość jest rzeczywiście słabością. Pomijając jednak filozoficzne dywagacje... chcę mieć całość tego projektu. Czego chcesz w zamian?

– Chcę byś usunął Herberta ze swoich szeregów. Na zawsze.

– Oh... Tego akurat się nie spodziewałem. Zdajesz sobie sprawę o co prosisz? To przecież mój najlepszy wojownik. Jego strata będzie odczuwalna i bardzo bolesna. Tym bardziej, że jak jeden z was odejdzie, pociągnie za sobą tego drugiego. To wygórowana cena. Obaj jesteście niezbędni.

– Proszę tylko o niego... ja tu zostanę. Proszę. Kiedy on zniknie, oddam ci cały projekt i przejdę do jego realizacji. Niezwłocznie.

– Wiesz, że to nie przejdzie... On bez ciebie nigdzie się nie ruszy. Jak chcesz go do tego zmusić, nie wyjawiając niczego?

– Właśnie dlatego ciebie panie proszę o pomoc. Jesteś inteligentnym czarodziejem. Jestem pewien, że potrafisz zaaranżować wszystko tak, by już nigdy tutaj nie wrócił...

– Jaki jest powód twojej decyzji? Czyż nie mamy wspólnych celów? Czy nie chcemy osiągnąć ich razem? Chcę poznać twoją opinię Cadanie.

– Panie... myślę, że bardzo dobrze znasz powód. Herbert jest niezwykle utalentowanym czarodziejem, również w dziedzinie czarnej magii. Obaj jednak widzimy jak go ona pochłania. Jak go niszczy coraz bardziej i bardziej. On nie jest w stanie nad tym zapanować. Jeżeli teraz się nie wycofa, nie będzie już odwrotu i pewnego dnia nie wróci. Herbert nigdy nie był mrocznym czarodziejem, a jednak stał się nim... – Reid zdusił to co jeszcze zamierzał powiedzieć. Dla Arena było jasne, że na końcu języka miał słowa, że Beery stał się taki dla niego, że zrobił to z jego powodu... jak wszystko. Rozmowa trwała dalej. Aktualnie mówił Gellert:

– Zastanów się. Chcesz wycofać z działań Herberta, a sam chcesz zrealizować projekt, który opiera się o jedną z najbardziej mrocznych magii. Nie zatracisz się w trakcie? Obaj wiemy jak ta moc jest potężna i kusząca...

– W przeciwieństwie do niego wychowałem się w rodzinie, która parała się od zawsze taką właśnie magią. Jestem nią przesiąknięty i umiem ją kontrolować. Poza tym dasz mi odpowiedni bodziec, by tak się nie stało, prawda? W końcu będzie nas wiązać umowa. Będziesz miał w rękach najcenniejszą dla mnie osobę. Będziesz miał mnie w garści. Zdajesz sobie sprawę panie, że przychodząc tutaj nie mam już w zasadzie odwrotu.

Gellert zatrzymał na nim dłużej wzrok, oceniając postawę młodego mężczyzny. Widać było, że kalkuluje w myślach. Cadan nie wykazał żadnego wahania. Propozycję miał przemyślaną, doskonale wiedział czego chce. Na koniec Gridelwald uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Doceniał starania Reida. Nie znał go od dzisiaj. Cena była wysoka, nawet bardzo. Jednak to co miał przed sobą było genialnym planem, dopracowanym zapewne w całości. Niestety realizacja wiązała się z wielką stratą. Z drugiej strony szkoda byłoby projektu nie wykorzystać, zwłaszcza przed walką z Albusem. Wiedział przecież, że prędzej czy później do niej dojdzie. Znał siłę tego czarodzieja. Była równa jego własnej. Byłby głupcem nie wykorzystując przewagi, którą Cadan mu podsuwał. W końcu odpowiedział:

– Załóżmy, że doprowadzę do zniknięcia Herberta. Skoro przyszedłeś mnie o to prosić, na pewno zdajesz sobie sprawę z jednej rzeczy. Herbert nie odejdzie bez ciebie. Chyba, że sprawię, że cię znienawidzi. Tylko wtedy kiedy będzie przekonany, że nie ma tu po co wracać, zniknie na dobre. Jesteś gotowy przyjąć taką cenę?

– Muszę. Zakładałem taką ewentualność... Wiedziałem... Więc, to obietnica?

– Owszem... obietnica kłamstw – mówiąc to Gellert wyciągnął do Cadana dłoń, by zawrzeć magiczny kontrakt. Ten ujął ją niemal bez wahania, pieczętując umowę.

Po spotkaniu Reid udał się do swojego mieszkania. Był tam już Herbert, którego jak się zdawało nie spodziewał się zastać. Spojrzeli na siebie w milczeniu. Berry podszedł do niego i go przytulił, mówiąc:

– Przepraszam. Zachowałem się jak totalny dupek. Nie powinienem. Wiem jak długo nad tym pracowałeś. Z drugiej strony... kiedy pomyślę, ze możesz zostać skrzywdzony... nie panuję nad tym... Wystarczająco dużo poświęciłeś, by być tutaj ze mną. Tymczasem ja wciąż nie jestem w stanie ci nic zagwarantować... – przerwał uciszony pocałunkiem. Kiedy się rozłączyli zapytał: – Czy to oznacza, że mi wybaczasz...?

Cadan nic nie odpowiedział, ponownie go całując. Tym razem pogłębił pocałunek i zaczął powoli rozpinać guziki koszuli Herberta, starając się nie przerywać kontaktu cielesnego. Chciał być jak najbliżej to było wyraźnie widać. Chciał mieć jak najwięcej, bo miało to być już prawie ostatni obserwował tę scenę i widział jakąś potrzebę w każdym ruchu ciała Reida. I naprawdę rozumiał to co się działo... Wiedział przecież więcej niż Beery w tej chwili. Wizja rozpłynęła się, gdy mężczyźni znaleźli się w łóżku.

Wróciła w momencie kiedy było już po wszystkim, a obaj panowie leżeli wtuleni w siebie, patrząc sobie w oczy. Herbert uśmiechał się błogo całując kącik oka Cadana i mówiąc cicho:

– Cadanie nie poznaję cię... Byłeś dziś... cudowny, wspaniały, niesamowity... A może tęskniłeś za mną bardziej niż byłbyś skłony przyznać...? – Reid uśmiechnął się leciutko, ale wbił mu palec w żebra, na co Beery zareagował szybkim zapewnieniem: – Tak, tak, dobrze, przepraszam, przepraszam! Wiesz, ja jednak czułem się bardzo samotny, gdy nie było cię bliżej. Było tak, jakbym stracił cząstkę siebie. Wiesz o co mi chodzi prawda? – ciało Cadana zastygło i lekko zesztywniało, ale ręce objęły Herberta w pasie. Ten uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem kontynuując: – Mmm... wiem. Kocham cię Cadanie. Nie mogę się doczekać kiedy odpowiesz na moje wyznanie... Jednak wiem...

Chwilę potem Beery zasnął oddychając miarowo. Reid wciąż go tulił, przesuwając dłonią po jego włosach. Grey widział desperację w jego uścisku... w każdym geście. Widział strach i łzy, które pojawiły się w oczach czarnowłosego i popłynęły po policzkach bezgłośnie. Wielokrotnie też powtarzał trzy słowa: „ przepraszam" i „ kocham cię". Aren doszedł do wniosku, że to były słowa, które definiowały tę dwójkę. Każdy z nich był zdolny do największych poświęceń dla tego drugiego.

Wspomnienie rozwiało się, ale nie na długo. Po chwili Aren znalazł się ponownie w gabinecie Geindelwalda. Reid siedział na tym samym miejscu co wcześniej, słuchając z kamienną maską na twarzy słów czarnoksiężnika.

– Wkrótce przejdziemy do realizacji naszego planu. Trwało to kilka miesięcy, więc nikt nie poweźmie podejrzeń. Nawet Herbert. Będziemy utrzymywać, że twoje czyny są związane z chęcią zdobycia władzy w moich szeregach. Przecież każdy wie jak bardzo napięta jest sytuacja między waszą dwójką. Pominę fakt, że nie rozmawialiście już od...?

– Sześćdziesięciu trzech dni. Od ostatniej kłótni... Masz rację panie, wszystko idzie po naszej myśli. Wciąż jednak mi nie zdradziłeś jak chcesz sprawić, że on sam odejdzie. Do tej pory robiłeś uniki gdy cię o to pytałem. Skoro weszliśmy w końcową fazę sądzę, że należą mi się wyjaśnienia?

– Owszem, należą. Tym bardziej, że to będzie ostatni dzień, w którym go zobaczysz. Zaraz po tym, jak rzucisz na niego zaklęcie uśmiercające. I zanim uniesiesz wyżej swoją różdżkę na mnie, radzę posłuchać do końca. Długo nad tym myślałem... Zastanawiałem się co może zmusić tego człowieka, żeby się od ciebie odwrócił. Doszedłem do wniosku, że musi zostać przekonany, że stałeś się żądny władzy, bezwzględny i zmieniłeś się tak bardzo, że trudno cię poznać. Tylko wtedy w momencie kiedy według niego go zdradzisz i porazisz zaklęciem stwierdzi, że nie ma już żadnego powodu, by tu zostać. To będzie ostateczny cios.

– Miałeś go odesłać, a nie zabić! Chcesz żebym rzucił na niego _Avadę_?! Żartujesz sobie?! – Cadan poderwał się i chyba zapomniał nawet o szacunku, ale Gellert zignorował to i spokojnie odpowiedział:

– Oczywiście, że nie. Mogę ci zagwarantować, że Beery ujrzy tylko zielone światło i usłyszy słowa morderczej klątwy. Obiecuję ci jednak, że samo zaklęcie go nie dosięgnie. Nie mógłbym mu tak odpłacić, chociaż efekt dla mnie w zasadzie będzie dokładnie taki sam, jakby Herbert zginął. Wracając jednak do tematu... dla naszego planu najważniejsze jest żeby uwierzył, że próbujesz go zabić. Zajmę się resztą później i tym samym dopełnię naszej obietnicy kłamstw. Ty natomiast zgodnie ze swoją obietnicą natychmiast zajmiesz się realizacją projektu.

Cadan już chyba trochę ochłonął, bo usiadł znowu i w miarę spokojnie zapytał:

– Jak chcesz to zrobić panie? Jest jakiś sposób, by dało się uniknąć tej klątwy?

– Owszem... Twoją rolą będzie wypowiedzieć słowa i tylko słowa. Bez zaangażowania. W tym samym momencie osobiście rzucę zupełnie inne zaklęcie, które manifestuje się takim samym zielonym odcieniem smugi światła jak przy _Avadzie_. Zaklęcie to jedynie obezwładni Herberta.

– Ja... obawiam się... Nawet jeżeli to będą tylko słowa... Chyba nie dam rady ich wypowiedzieć... nie jemu w twarz... zwłaszcza tych... Nie dam rady... – głos Cadana z każdym słowem cichł i drżał. Widać było, że w myślach już próbuje. Pobladł jakby sam miał umrzeć już w tej chwili. Opanowany głos Grindelwalda trochę go otrzeźwił:

– Przewidziałem również i taką możliwość. W związku z tym, najlepiej będzie jak teraz zaśniesz... – Cadan na te słowa poderwał się jak sprężyna i krzyknął:

– Co...? Nie możesz... proszę... – Gellert skierował w jego stronę różdżkę i pod Reidem ugięły się nagle nogi, a on sam powoli opadł na podłogę. Poruszał się coraz bardziej ospale, a mrugał tak powoli, jakby był to ogromny wysiłek. Grindelwald pochylił się nad nim i powiedział:

– Kiedy się obudzisz, będzie już po wszystkim.

Wirowanie poinformowało Arena, że to koniec tego obrazu i tak było w istocie. Nie skończyła się jednak wizja. Wylądował znowu w gabinecie Grindelwalda, ale w innym czasie. Reid właśnie powoli się budził. Najwyraźniej przebudzony przez Gellerta. Aren podejrzewał, że już stało się co się miało stać. Zresztą niewątpliwie wraz z Cadanem dowiedzą się wszystkiego. Tymczasem Reid wyglądał przez moment na zdezorientowanego. Później otrząsnął się i płynnym ruchem poderwał się z podłogi.

Niemal natychmiast znieruchomiał, wpatrując się w leżącego na kanapie, nieprzytomnego Herberta. Jakby bez udziału woli ruszył w jego stronę i opadł koło kanapy na kolana. Długą chwilę patrzył jak klatka piersiowa leżącego unosi się miarowo, mimo przeraźliwej bladości na twarzy. Dotknął jego ręki, chcąc widocznie wyczuć puls, choć był to trochę nielogiczny ruch, skoro Herbert oddychał. Dotknął jego policzka i w tym momencie dał się słyszeć głos Gellerta:

– Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Tutaj masz moje wspomnienie z tej akcji. Możesz się przekonać jak przebiegła całość.

Cadan obejrzał się w stronę biurka. Grindelwald właśnie stawiał na nim fiolkę ze srebrną nicią wewnątrz. Zanim jakoś zdołał zareagować, czarnoksiężnik dodał:

– Masz piętnaście minut na pożegnanie. Potem ja go przejmuję.

Po tych słowach Gellert odszedł, zostawiając Reida samego. Ten podniósł się, sięgnął po fiolkę, wrócił do ciała Herberta, położył mu dłoń na piersi i zanurzył się we wspomnieniu Grindelwalda. Aren nie był pewien, czy je także zobaczy. Okazało się, że skoro już był tutaj, to i owszem, zobaczy.

Widział jak osoba, która wyglądała dokładnie tak jak Cadan kłóci się z Beery'm, wymieniając zawzięcie kolejne argumenty, które miały najwyraźniej zranić drugą osobę. Herbert początkowo również rzucał cięte komentarze, ale z czasem stracił do tego zapał. Starał się uspokoić rzekomego Cadana i polubownie zakończyć ten spór mówiąc:

– Cadanie, to nie jest tego warte... Proszę odpuść. Pozwól mi...

– Stoisz mi na drodze Herbercie. On sam mi to powiedział. Dopóki ty i ja jesteśmy tutaj, zawsze będzie istniał ten konflikt. Jeden drugiemu będzie solą w oku. Nie czuję tego co kiedyś. Czuję tylko żal i... poczucie straty. W końcu wszyscy się ode mnie odwrócili. Straciłem status, rodzinę, zaprzepaściłem szansę na dalszy rozwój. Jestem nikim i to wszystko dzięki tobie.

Aren równocześnie z odtwarzanym wspomnieniem widział to, co dzieje się w wizji. Oczy Cadana klęczącego z ręką na piersi nieprzytomnego Herberta rozszerzyły się w szoku. Podniósł drugą dłoń do ust, najwyraźniej nie będąc w stanie uwierzyć w to co widzi i słyszy.

Beery w oglądanym wspomnieniu zamarł, ale to nie było wszystko, czego musiał wysłuchać. Osoba odgrywająca rolę Reida, widocznie dążyła do tego, żeby zadać ostateczny cios, bo kontynuowała:

– A może się mylę? Z każdym dniem, przebywając obok ciebie, coraz bardziej żałowałem tego wyboru. Teraz w końcu odzyskam to co straciłem. Odzyskam bez twojej pomocy. Stoisz mi na drodze. Jeżeli nie uniesiesz swojej różdżki bądź pewien, że cię zabiję. Stań do walki!

– Nie mogę... Masz rację. Przepraszam, że cię tak skrzywdziłem. Nie chciałem... Chciałem tylko... – w tę treść wbił się głos udręczonego, oglądającego to wszystko Cadana, który krzyczał:

– Nie słuchaj go Herbercie! To nie jestem ja! Nigdy bym... Nigdy bym...

Aren dobrze rozumiał potrzebę Reida, żeby to przerwać, żeby jakoś zadziałać. Oczywiście było to na nic. Tamten patrzył na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę z cierpieniem wypisanym na twarzy. Aren tymczasem zauważył na szyi Herberta stojącego przed rzekomym Cadanem naszyjnik spoczywający teraz w pudełku. Póki co był w jednym kawałku. Nie było na to czasu. Musiał się skupić na wydarzeniach. Udający Reida właśnie krzyczał z różdżką skierowaną w kierunku Beery'ego:

– Zrób to, albo umrzesz tu i teraz! No dalej!

– Nie, nie wyjmę różdżki... Wierzę, że tego nie zrobisz... Ufam ci i wierzę, że nie mógłbyś... Nawet jeżeli teraz mnie nienawidzisz to ja wciąż...

– Jesteś żałosny do samego końca... _Avada Kedavra!_

Aren skupił się na postaci uzurpatora. Zauważył, że zaklęcie rzeczywiście nie wyszło z jego różdżki. Padły tylko słowa, a strumień światła pojawił się z innego źródła biegnąc precyzyjnie, tuż za jego dłonią. Przypuszczał, że Herbert stojąc naprzeciw nie był w stanie tego dostrzec. Za zielonym strumieniem pomknęło kolejne zaklęcie, rzucone niemal natychmiast po pierwszym. Spojrzał w kierunku Beery'ego. Na twarzy miał wypisany szok, niedowierzanie i ból. Twarz oglądającego te wydarzenia Cadana wyrażała dokładnie te same emocje.

Tymczasem wspomnienie Gellerta się skończyło. Reid dyszał ciężko i był bardzo blady. Po chwili wsparł się czołem o ramię leżącego Herberta i szepnął pełnym bólu głosem:

– ...szam... prze... przepraszam Herbercie... Tak bardzo musiało boleć... To moja wina... Wiem, że mi nigdy nie wybaczysz. Jednak to dla ciebie. Będziesz żył od nowa. Bez tego całego bałaganu. Z dala od czarnej magii. Znowu będziesz sobą. Będziesz mógł wrócić do swoich ukochanych roślin. Jeżeli byłbyś tutaj dłużej, ciemność by cię pochłonęła. Nie byłoby odwrotu. Od dłuższego czasu byłeś już na krawędzi. Musiałem to odwrócić. Dla ciebie. Nikt cię nie zatrzyma, nikomu nie będziesz musiał nic udowadniać. Jesteś wolny... dlatego proszę... wybacz mi ukochany... Tylko tyle mogę dla ciebie zrobić.

Podniósł głowę i złożył ostatni pocałunek na ustach leżącego, mocząc mu twarz swoimi łzami. Aren przy okazji zauważył na piersi Herberta ten sam naszyjnik, który znał z pudełka, ale teraz już popękany. Cadan delikatnie ściągnął go z szyi mężczyzny szepcząc ciche słowa:

– To ostatnia rzecz, która mogła cię przy mnie zatrzymać.

W tym momencie wszedł Grindelwald, a wspomnienie się skończyło. Aren ponownie znalazł się w znajomej ukrytej pracowni. Spojrzał na klucz. Ornament się dopełnił, a przedmiot uległ transmutacji w drugi, taki sam naszyjnik. Ten był jednak cały. Dzięki temu mógł dostrzec, że w środku obydwu znajdowało się coś jeszcze... nie mógł jakoś rozpoznać co to takiego. Na razie odłożył więc dywagacje na ten temat.

Wpatrywał się w pudło czując całą gamę emocji. Był wzburzony, bo w zasadzie przeżywał wszystko przez co przechodzili tamci dwaj. Przecież znał ich. Dzięki temu co widział poczuł więź z obydwoma. Nawet z Reidem, którego teraz lepiej zrozumiał. Pojął dlaczego tamten podjął taką, a nie inna decyzję. Beery w pewnym momencie był już zbyt zaślepiony dążeniem, żeby zwrócić wszystko, czego musiał się wyrzec Reid decydując się na związek z nim. Nie był w stanie zauważyć, że Cadan tego nie żałuje. To było jedyne, co można było zrobić, żeby przerwać degradację Beery'ego. Żeby go uratować...

Arenowi trudno było jednak to wszystko tak po prostu zaakceptować. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wydarzenia miały miejsce już dawno temu i nie może mieć na nie wpływu, ale było to trudne. Zbyt trudne.

Spojrzał na listy leżące w pudelku. Wcześniej nie zamierzał ich czytać, ale teraz... Sięgnął po nie. Wszystkie były zaadresowane do Herberta, ale dopiero teraz zauważył, że żaden z nich nie został nigdy wysłany. Każdy z nich był otwarty, czyli został przeczytany.

Aren się zastanowił... skoro znał tylko dwie osoby, które miały dostęp do tego miejsca nasuwał się wniosek, że przeczytał je Herbert. Poczuł ogromny ból w sercu zdając sobie sprawę, że Beery musiał także obejrzeć te wszystkie wspomnienia. Co wtedy odczuwał? I dlaczego pierwsze z nich należało do samego Herberta? A może zostało ono wcześniej podarowane Cadanowi i tak tu trafiło? W końcu było przecież szczęśliwe. Swoją drogą... Dlaczego Cadan umieścił te wypomnienia tak, żeby się dopełniały, zmuszając użytkownika do oglądania w konkretnej kolejności?

Były to w zasadzie jałowe rozmyślania. Wątpił, żeby znalazł na nie odpowiedź. Przynajmniej nie w tej chwili. Mógł tylko gdybać i snuć przypuszczenia. Odkładając listy potrącił zwój pergaminu, który najwyraźniej przeoczył wcześniej.

Sięgnął po niego i rozwinął. Kiedy zorientował się co trzyma w dłoniach zaschło mu w ustach, a pergamin spadł na podłogę. W trakcie lotu rozsypał się na dwa, widocznie zwinięte kiedyś razem. Sięgnął po ten pierwszy. Był to nekrolog, na którym przykuły jego wzrok dwa słowa: Cadan Reid. Aren zupełnie nagle poczuł się pusty w środku. Spojrzał na datę... zaledwie trzy miesiące po jego zniknięciu...

Drugi pergamin był testamentem. Reid zapisał w nim w spadku Beery'emu rodową posiadłość, skrytki w Gringottcie oraz wszystkie rzeczy osobiste znajdujące się w jego kwaterach i w gabinecie w szkole. Na dole widniała krótka notatka:

_Ta fiolka leżała przy ciele, podczas jego śmierci._

_Jak zwykle Cadan był przezorny, aż do samego końca._

_Cokolwiek to jest, jestem niemal pewien, że dotyczy ciebie_

_G.G_

Grey nie musiał się nawet zastanawiać czyje to były inicjały... Ponownie spojrzał na nekrolog i na zdjęcie mężczyzny. Widział tak wiele jego twarzy w obejrzanych wspomnieniach. Nawet nie próbował sobie wyobrażać co czuł Herbert oglądając to, co on przed momentem. Co zrobił, gdy poznał prawdę o rzekomej zdradzie jego ukochanej osoby, która chciała go ochronić przed nim samym? Kiedy zadał sobie te pytania, poczuł łzy napływające do oczu i już po chwili spływające po policzkach. Nie powstrzymywał ich. Z bólem zadał sobie jeszcze inne pytanie. Czy gdyby był tam... może nie doszłoby do śmierci Reida? Może wiele innych rzeczy by się nie wydarzyło?

To nie było sprawiedliwe. Poczuł palącą wściekłość na Grindelwalda. Co prawda nie znał tak naprawdę całej historii, jedno było wszakże pewne... nie pozwoliłby żadnemu z tych dwóch odejść. Gellert był bardzo inteligentnym i przebiegłym czarodziejem, bezlitośnie grającym na uczuciach innych. Wykorzystywał ich słabość. Jednak te wszystkie rzeczy ktoś musiał zebrać razem i tutaj umieścić. To musiał być Beery, skoro Reid nie żył. Nie było innej możliwości. Z drugiej strony te pieczęcie... Były zerwane owszem, ale wciąż miały na sobie moc czuł to przez krew na nich. Czy to oznaczało, ze wraz z powrotem tutaj mógł zrobić więcej? Czy magia krwi pomoże mu odnaleźć informacje...? Czy będzie w stanie podjąć te ryzyko...? Spojrzał na zdjęcie nekrologu wiedząc, że już w zasadzie podjął decyzje.

* * *

**Tutaj napomnę, że dzięki becie mamy rozdział w tym miesiącu, bo obecnie ma naprawdę duży natłok pracy a jednak mamy go!**

**Chcę również przypomnieć, że zachęcam do dodawania mojego profilu do obserwujących, bo pod poprzednim rozdziałem zauważyłam w komentarzach, że duża część was nie wiedziała o kontynuacji. Zachęcam również do dodawania do znajomych na fb ( Joanne Gabrielle ze znajomym avatarem) gdzie jesteście absolutnie w wszystkim na bieżąco, bo jednak nie chcę tutaj robić spamu i bałaganu. Okej kilka słów o tym rozdziale:**

**Uwielbiam go, zwłaszcza że możecie w końcu poznać znacznie bliżej relacje Cadan-Herbert oraz poznać motywy każdego z nich. Być może dzięki temu spojrzycie na każdą z tych postaci nieco inaczej? Naprawdę, pisząc ich historię chętnie bym napisała osobny spin off o tej dwójce z czasów szkolnych, bo naprawdę ich lubię i aż prosi się o rozwinięcie. Okej wróćmy jednak na ziemię... Kocham wszystkich was moi drodzy czytelnicy i życzę wam wesołych świat. To ostatni rozdział w tym roku.**

**JoGa.**


	3. Rozdział 30 : Pożegnanie

_**Rozdział 3.0: Pożegnanie**_

Szokujące informacje o których się dowiedział Aren przeglądając wspomnienia, wciąż były głęboko zakorzenione w jego sercu, jednak teraz biegnąc niczym szaleniec na pomost, czuł że rozmowa którą teraz odbędzie zmieni bardzo wiele w jego życiu, czuł to już od dawna gdzieś w sobie odkąd się tutaj znalazł, jednak wciąż się trzymał nadziei, że jednak to minie... Niestety wiedział jak ponura potrafiła być rzeczywistość. Dobiegł na znany już sobie pomost gdzie uwielbiał spędzać czas w samotności widząc na skraju siedzącą kobiecą postać, która siedziała lekko przygarbiona trzymając nogi nad wodą patrząc się w powoli wschodzące słońce nad horyzontem jeziora.

Ten widok sprawił, że ponownie poczuł wagę tej decyzji na jego los, jednak to była ona... Nie ważne co by nie zrobiła, zawsze była najważniejsza w tym wszystkim. Podszedł bliżej po czym objął ją lekko od tyłu, czując jak ciało pod nim się napina nerwowo. Przez chwile trwali tak dopóki nie poczuł jak ponownie się uspokaja, wtedy dopiero odsunął się siadając blisko. W taki sposób, dotykali się ramionami, by mogli wzajemnie poczuć własne wsparcie. Przez chwil oboje milczeli nie wiedząc co powiedzieć patrząc się w swoje odbicia. Jedno w szacie Gryffindoru, niedorzecznymi włosami i fałszywym spojrzeniu ukrytym jeszcze pod okularami. Ona na natomiast miała na sobie maskę uśmiechu nawet teraz. Postanowił jako pierwszy przełamać ciszę:

– To naprawdę trudne udawać, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku gdy tak naprawdę nie jest... Ukrywamy swoje prawdziwe emocje mając nadzieję, że wszystko się ułoży i jakoś to będzie... Jednak tak się nie dzieje prawda?

– Mhm... To czego pragniemy a to co dostajemy nie zawsze jest wymierne. Zaczęłam się w pewnym momencie dusić w tych uczuciach nie mogąc znaleźć ujścia... odetchnienia...

– Ty i ja jesteśmy tacy sami, ale to wiemy obydwoje... w końcu stworzyłaś mnie... Jednak skoro jesteśmy tutaj tyko ty i ja... myślę, że nie musimy się okłamywać i utrzymywać pozorów, które sprawiają że czujemy się w potrzasku. W końcu nie ma tutaj nikogo, kto lepiej zrozumie mnie jak i ciebie najlepiej, prócz nas samych.

Na potwierdzenie swoich słów ściągnął dłonią swoje okulary chowając je do kieszeni, po chwili ponownie spojrzał na nią swoimi zielonymi oczami. Starał się jeszcze coś zrobić ze swoimi włosami, ale nie ważne jak próbował je położyć te uparcie wciąż wracały na swoje miejsce, wzruszył ramionami, ciesząc się że zobaczył u niej choć cień prawdziwego uśmiechu.

– Wąż w szacie lwa... Co by powiedział na to Abraxas, pomijając już te stojące wszędzie kosmyki... – na potwierdzenie swoich słów lekko dotknęła jednego z nich.

– Byłby absolutnie przerażony, jak nic zaciągnąłby mnie do łazienki i doprowadził do porządku, znasz go zresztą, jednak on wygląda świetnie gdy jego własne włosy są w nieładzie, lubię poranną wersję jego, bo wtedy jeszcze nie nakłada całego naręcza masek...

– Tak jak my teraz?

– Oh teraz je ściągnęliśmy więc się nie liczy, pomińmy jednak moja szatę i fryzurę proszę, bo jednak wciąż muszę utrzymywać pozory.

– Tak... pozory, więc gdy ściągnęłam swoją... Co widzisz Arenie?

Chłopak drgnął na swoje imię, tak dawno nie słysząc go w ustach innych osób i spojrzał na twarz kobiety na moment zapominając języka w ustach, po prostu obserwując instynktownie zbliżając się jeszcze bliżej po prostu opierają głowę na jej ramieniu czując że zrobiła to samo. Wiedział, że oboje w tym momencie potrzebują oparcia w sobie przed tym co nadchodzi.

– Chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć? Może poczujesz się lepiej...

Przez chwilę milczała jakby przetrawiała te słowa w sobie, bardzo rzadko pozwalała sobie na ujawnianie własnych uczuć przed innymi a zwłaszcza takich które sprawiały ból. Jednak to był Aren, znali się w końcu najlepiej, jeżeli ktoś miałby zrozumieć to z pewnością on...

– Od początku nie było łatwo... Wierzyłam jednak że z czasem będzie lepiej, bo wierzyłam w ten pomysł i jego realizację, mimo iż na samym początku zostały mi podcięte skrzydła gdy pierwsza beta zignorowała mnie po zaledwie prologu, to był cios ale pozbierałam się i znalazłam Matonemis...

– Mhm... Gdy się odezwała wykonałaś super dziwny taniec radości w swoim pokoju.

– Wciąż to robię, gdy się za bardzo czymś ekscytuje, bądź czeka mnie ważny moment do napisania, wtedy dla odmiany kręcę się w tą i z powrotem, układając sobie wszystko w głowie.

– Ważny moment w którym zazwyczaj wpadam w kolejne kłopoty? – zaśmiał się lekko

– Otóż to. Jednak to czyni cię moim. Nie jesteś już Harry'm Potterem jesteś moją własną postacią. Nie zmieniłabym nic w tobie. To kim jesteś, kim się stałeś i kim się kiedyś staniesz...

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę że zbaczamy z tematu?

– To moja specjalność, ktoś jednak produkuje te tysiące słów w rozdziale... Masz jednak racje, wróćmy do sedna tego dla którego się tutaj znaleźliśmy...

Zamyśliła się widocznie szukając odpowiednich słów. Grey cierpliwie czekał wiedząc ze to nie było łatwe ubrać te wszystkie uczucia w słowa, uczucia które zobaczył na jej twarzy gdy opadły wszelkie pozory...

– Po pewnym czasie zaczęłam dostrzegać pierwsze owoce swojej pracy, niesamowicie zaczęło mi to sprawiać radość. Postępująca akcja oraz rosnące grono czytelników, przyjęłam to za naturalną kolej rzeczy, bo jednak by się z czymś wybić potrzebny jest czas a i jeszcze swoim pomysłem potrzebujesz się obronić na tle innych dzieł... Signum od początku było dziełem, które zdawałam sobie sprawę że nie będzie miało łatwo, bo akcja postępowała wolno...

– To było konieczne, nie można z dnia na dzień zmienić diametralnie charakteru postaci... Ta zmiana wydaje się wtedy wymuszona... Jadnak jak wiemy jesteś najbardziej upartą osobą jaką znam, jednak stworzyłaś mnie na własne podobieństwo, więc nie powinienem narzekać na tę kwestię...

– Nasz upór pozwala nam mimo przeciwności brnąć do przodu. Jesteśmy dzięki temu silniejsi i bardziej niezależni, bo to co tworzymy jest wtedy nasze i odczuwamy wtedy satysfakcje... Ja miałam pisanie a tobie ofiarowałam eliksiry, które z czasem pokochałeś tak samo jak ja tworzenie tego świata.

– A jednak jesteśmy teraz tutaj...

– Tak... Bardzo długo się już zbierałam do tego, jednak wciąż miałam nadzieję, że coś się zmieni... Jednak nie zmieniło... zamiast tego tylko utwierdziłam się bardziej w swoim przekonaniu, które miałam gdzieś tam z tyłu głowy, jednak wypierałam je, bo jestem mistrzem w ignorowaniu własnych uczuć.

– Kolejna wspólna cecha co...? – uśmiechnął się ponuro.

– Mhm... Gdy zaczęłam tworzyć na czwartym roku wpadłam w pewną obsesję pisania, nie chciałam nikogo zawieść, przez co ignorowałam wszystko wokół siebie w normalnym życiu, poza tym to był ogólnie bardzo wyczerpujący okres mojego życia i szukałam ucieczki wpadając w błędne koło... Tutaj sądziłam, że żyję z czytelnikami w harmonii. Niegdyś pisałam, że czytelnik i autor muszą żyć w symbiozie, bo jedno jest zależne od drugiego, myliłam się... to już dawno przestała być symbioza a zaczęło przypominać bardziej pasożyta który wyniszcza organizm żywiciela.

– Zachwiana równowaga...

– Tak... Zawsze w pisaniu daje sto procent siebie a nawet więcej, a nie dostaję nawet połowy tego co daję. Zaczęłam być coraz bardziej zła i sfrustrowana! Tak bardzo się staram! Dlaczego oni tego nie dostrzegają!? Poświęcam wiele... bardzo wiele! Bo jednak poza pisaniem mam inne rzeczy które mogę i chcę robić a jednak to pisanie postawiłam na piedestale...!

Zamilkła chcąc nieco uspokoić emocje po tym emocjonalnym wyrzucie... Kojąca jednak była obecność kogoś kogo znała i dawał ciche wsparcie, więc kontynuowała tym razem już spokojniej.

– Ja nie dostaję wynagrodzenia za moje dzieło, ludzie czytają to za darmo, tutaj wydawałoby się normalne, że formą wynagrodzenia są właśnie komentarze. Czytelnicy przyzwyczaili się, że publikuje raz w miesiącu, więc co by nie było rozdział zawsze będzie a jak się zdarzały obsuwy zawsze informowałam o danej sytuacji... A wiesz co jest najśmieszniejsze? Najwięcej komentarzy dostawałam, gdy nie było dłużej rozdziału i ludzie robili tylko po to by szybciej był kolejny, bo długo nie było, więc nieco szturchnę autora... Pominę już te przeklęte pytania i jęczenia o kolejny... Pomijając całą resztę mojej pracy, bo liczy się tylko kiedy opublikuje kolejny...

Głos w pewnym momencie znacznie się zachwiał. Aren spojrzał dyskretnie na bok widząc jak stara się powstrzymać łzy, złapał ją z dłoń w geście oddania, czując ja ta pod nią drży nieznacznie.

–Aren... Starałam się... Naprawdę się starałam... Robiłam wszystko by ich zachęcić by dali coś więcej od siebie nie tylko brali... Odpowiadałam na ich komentarze, poświęcając znowu swój czas dla nich, zachęcałam by wyrażali się więcej, ale chyba już straciłam rachubę ile razy już prosiłam, że poza gratulacjami i ogólnymi zachwytami pisali coś więcej... Dla ich dwugodzinnej rozrywki poświęcam kilkadziesiąt godzin a im szkoda piętnastu minut swojego czasu... to boli Aren... Niektórym może się wydawać że mam tyle komentarzy, ale tak naprawdę patrząc tylko na ostatni rozdział o tylko trzydzieści na sto pięć ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie... cała reszta nie... Jednak to nie jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze...

– Widma...?

– Zdecydowanie najgorszy typ czytelnika, inni chociaż się starają... I ja również staram się to docenić mimo, swojej ciągłej formuły zachęcania by dali odrobinę więcej... Jednak oni to egoiści, czekają tylko wygodnie nie dając nic w zamian, bo po co? Rozdział w końcu i tak będzie, więc po co ma się męczyć i pisać cokolwiek, łatwiej i wygodniej jest po prostu czekać w cieniu, bo to jest najłatwiejsza droga... I tutaj dochodzimy do sedna problemu...

Wzięła głęboki oddech podnosząc się z wygodnego tymczasowego oparcia patrząc jak słońce zaczyna się wznosić nad horyzont. Jakby dawał nową nadzieję, jednak na jej twarzy już dawno brakowało tej emocji, dojąc miejsce tylko zrezygnowaniu.

– Wiesz... To nie dotyczy tylko mojego dzieła, jak wiesz jestem cierpliwą osobą, jednak po poświęceniu niemalże sześciu lat, mam prawo wymagać więcej. Chciałbym również by zdali sobie sprawę, że wsparcie autora jest ważne... bardzo ważne! Ile jest zawieszonych, niedokończonych opowiadań czy tłumaczeń? Całe mnóstwo... Każdy zna jakieś i czasem również ktoś na nie czeka, dni... miesiące... lata... Budzą się z letargu dopiero po fakcie... Po latach jednak wie, że to definitywny koniec. Gdyby czytelnicy dawali odpowiednie wsparcie, takie rzeczy nie miałby miejsca... Jednak czas działa tutaj na niekorzyść czytelników mojej historii... Jednak przez to, ludzie ignorują swoją powinność którą są mi winni, myśląc że inni skomentują to oni już nie muszą i czują się usprawiedliwieni.

– Tak jednak nie jest... pisałaś przecież czego byś nie chciała zaczynając ten etap historii...

– Ludzie też również omijają rzeczy, które ma do powiedzenia autor, interesując się tylko rozdział, to co ja mam do powiedzenia nic nie znaczy. Oczywiście nie dla wszystkich, jednak są i tacy... I to jest smutne... Bo tyle razy powtarzałam, prosiłam to wciąż widzę powtarzający się schemat i brak konsekwencji... To jak walka z wiatrakami...

– Co masz na myśli?

– Powiem ci bardzo szczerze, obecnie mam ponad 4 tysiące komentarzy ale z tych wszystkich to z 85% jak nie więcej, to zwykłe śmieci... Absolutnie pogardzam opcją komentowania fragmentów danej książki i osoba która to wymyśliła powinna smażyć się w piekle, zwłaszcza że większość treści nic nie wnosi dla mnie... Spotkałam się również z opinią, że to jest forma komunikacji z innymi czytelnikami. Tak... bo ja to tylko piszę cała reszta nie jest ważna, ważne by dawać kolejne komentarzu typu: Ja też, XD, +1, Same i inne... To nieco dobijało gwóźdź do trumny, bo ludzie naprawdę sądzą że to coś to komentarz i czują się zwolnieni z ich pisania. Pominę fakt, że kilkukrotnie zaznaczałam by nie pisać w ten sposób i pisać pod rozdziałem... Moje słowa jednak nie docierają do nich... Są nie ważne...

Ponownie jej głos zadrżał... na moment musiała ukryć twarz w dłoniach biorąc kilka głębszych oddechów, czując jak ucisk na jej ręce zwiększył się. Trwali tak ponownie jakiś czas, póki znowu nie poczuła się gotowa kontynuować.

– Wiesz... Jeden z czytelników nazwał mnie atencjuszką... Poczułam to niemalże jak policzek. Zwłaszcza poświęcając tyle... Nie uważam tego za złe. Nawet nie odpowiadając na komentarze one zwyczajnie mi się należą. Czy jestem egoistą? Nie, nie jestem bo, uważam że one naprawdę mi się należą i jestem tym sfrustrowana! Z punku widzenia innych jestem chciwa na komentarze, mało tego wymagam by miały one treść, to nie jest jednak złe! Ostatnie niemalże sześć lat poświęciłam pisaniu opowieści którą oni czytają za darmo i to powinna być ich „płatność". Gwiazdki nie mają dla mnie większego znaczenia, są bardziej podglądem, dla innych czytelników, jednak zakładając że to jest wystarczającą zapłatą jest błędne... Mam dość Aren... Mam naprawdę dość!

Przerwała czując, że musi odsunąć uporczywe krople które nie wiedząc kiedy zebrały się na jej twarzy. Po czym kontynuowała z coraz większymi emocjami

– Wiesz jak to wszystko wygląda według niektórych? I jak ja to widzę? Właśnie tak:

Domniemanie: Chciwy pisarz publikuje w rozdziałach, ponieważ chce uzyskać informacje zwrotne od czytelników. Biedny czytelnik musi wyrazić opinię by uzyskać informację.

Rzeczywistość: Autor publikuje historię za darmo, czytelnik decyduje czy chcę wyrazić opinię.

Aren nie potrafił się kłócić z tymi argumentami, czuł jak atmosfera stała się wręcz dusząca, postanowił poruszyć ostatnią linię obrony.

– Nie wszyscy jednak są tacy...

– Oczywiście, że nie... – głos jej momentalnie złagodniał – Gdyby nie istnieli ci, którzy komentują, doceniają moją pracę, wkład i serce jakie wkładam w tę historię, to wątpię bym wytrzymała tyle czasu, oni pozwolili temu mechanizmowi działać i posuwać się do przodu, jednak nie da się zastąpić powinności innych osób i jest mi bardzo przykro z ich powodu i przepraszam, bo naprawdę ich kocham i doceniam za całe wsparcie które do tej pory dostałam... To jednak przestało wystarczać...

Wszystkie te słowa, które mówiła.. czuł jej narastające emocje i gorycz. Wiedział, że zawsze było ciężko, jednak miał nadzieję... W końcu tyle lat się znają, jeszcze przed samym prologiem on już istniał, co prawda tylko w jej głowie, ale czuł jak jej oddanie i miłość wobec niego, w końcu to był naprawdę długi czas nim zaczęła pisać. Najwidoczniej nadszedł ten czas... On jednak nie zachowa się jak egoista i zrobi to co powinien... Pozwoli jej odejść.

– Wiesz... Czuję się naprawdę kochaną postacią... w końcu doskonalę zdaję sobie sprawę ile myśli poświeciłaś tworząc mnie i dziękuje Merlinowi, że nie skończyłem w związku z Severusem... Co ci chodziło wtedy po głowie na początku tej historii? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy, czując ulgę widząc że pomimo łez uśmiech tym razem dosięgnął jej oczu.

– Wierz mi nie chciałbyś tego teraz wiedzieć... Oh nie rób takiej zdegustowanej miny, nie jesteś i nie będziesz z nim w żadnym związku, na ciebie miałam inne plany...

– Miałaś...?

Ponownie nastała cisza spowodowane użytym przez nią słowa w stanie przeszłym. Przeczuwał to, jednak ból który ona czuła był również zbyt namacalny. Spojrzał na horyzont gdzie słonce było już w połowie pełnego wschodu

– Ty wiesz jak się to wszystko kończy prawda...? Moja historia i pozostałych... – zauważył milczące skinienie głowy na potwierdzenie jego pytania – Powiedz mi... Co czeka na końcowym etapie... jaki będzie koniec...?

Westchnęła cicho ponownie się na nim opierając patrząc w tym samym kierunku co on, po czym uśmiechając się lekko powiedziała:

– Jest piękne... W mojej głowie zakończenie tej historii właśnie tak wygląda... Po tym wszystkim co tobie zrobiłam i nie tylko... Jest bardzo satysfakcjonujące... Czy to wystarczy...?

– Cóż... jako że ty tu rządzisz, to raczej nie mam za wiele do gadania... Jednak czuje się dzięki temu spokojniejszy...

Wstał podając jej rękę stawiając ją również do pionu. Po czym po chwili został zamknięty w jej ramionach.

– Przepraszam Aren! Tak bardzo cię przepraszam... Jednak nie jestem już w stanie tego robić... Jestem przerażona... tak bardzo przerażona, że widząc swoje dzieło nie czuje kompletnie nic, prócz pustki... Wcześniej towarzyszyło mi tyle emocji, ale teraz... teraz nie ma niczego... Czuje że się wypaliłam...

– Shh... Już dobrze...

– Przepraszam...

– Nie mnie przepraszaj... Gdyby nie ty nie istniałbym... Jesteś moją Stworzycielką, Matką, Bratnią duszą z którą dzielę te same cechy. Wiem jak się czujesz... Zanim jednak odejdziesz... Powiedz mi... wrócisz...?

– Nie wiem... Obecnie moja odpowiedź byłaby negatywna, dlatego nie mogę udzielić jednoznacznej... Potrzebuję czasu, zwłaszcza że ten stan trwa już kilka miesięcy, ale się zmuszałam docierając do tego momentu...

– Więc to pożegnanie?

– Tak moje dziecko... To pożegnanie.

Ujęła w swoje ręce jego twarz widząc, że nie tylko ją poniosły emocje widząc łzy na jego policzkach, które starła kciukami po czym pocałowała go w czoło, szepcząc ostatnie słowa do jego uszu. Po czym zniknęła.

Zielonooki wpatrywał się w puste miejsce gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stała. Uniósł głowę ku niebu wpatrując się przez chwilę w nie, po czym zamknął oczy pozwalając ostatnim łzom upaść. Czuł jak jego ciało zaczyna również stopniowo znikać, bo bez niej nigdy tak naprawdę nie istniał...

**Nomen Nominandum **

**zostaje ZAWIESZONE.**


End file.
